A Assassina I: Hogwars, uma outra história
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Parte 1 da trilogia A Assassina. Antes de matar a sua grande inimiga, Amélia Lair decide contar a ela um pouco da sua vida. COMPLETA.
1. O Doce Aroma da Morte

**_

* * *

Todos os personagens que vc reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.

* * *

_**

**A ASSASSINA**

**CAPÍTULO 1 – O DOCE AROMA DA MORTE**

A mansão parece estar abandonada há séculos...

Os jardins estão mal-cuidados. Não há mais nenhum vestígio do que um dia fora grama aveludada... Apenas mato... E flores mortas, que enfeitam o canteiro.

A casa também havia sucumbido à ação do tempo. A tinta das paredes se foi. A porta, um admirável exemplar em ébano, teve todo o seu esplendor surrupiado por cruéis golpes de machado.

Um vento frio sopra, balançando as árvores mortas daquele jardim... O uivo da brisa lembra a morte... Aliás, tudo naquele lugar lembrava a morte.

A lua, que até então se escondia inocentemente daquele cenário, começa a surgir de trás de uma nuvem. Seus gloriosos raios iluminam a porta destruída que exibia uma convidativa mancha vermelha.

Mais um sopro do céu escancara a porta. Os raios lunares ignoram todos os avisos de 'mantenha distância' fixados nos jardins e penetram no salão principal da casa.

O salão é enorme... Majestoso... O lustre que toma o teto é esplêndido. Uma aconchegante lareira parece convidar todos os visitantes a fugir do frio mórbido que faz lá fora.

Quase se pode imaginar grandiosas festas, regadas a champanhe e luxúria ocorrendo nesse salão...

Mas essa cena, se por ventura existiu, ficou num passado distante. Hoje a poeira toma conta do local. E o mofo... no tapete e no papel de parede. As traças... os cupins... acabando com todos os móveis que ainda não haviam sido roubados.

A lua sai completamente de trás das nuvens. Os seus raios penetram, pelos vidros quebrados das janelas, ainda mais fundo na sala.

Agora é possível ver que, espalhado no chão, se encontram diversas seringas... Heroína. Os vândalos também tinham dado uma boa contribuição para a perda de luxo da casa, pichando as paredes da sala com frases como 'Ray ama Mary' e 'Foda-se, Tony Blair'.

Parece que os drogados e os vândalos (politizados, quem diria) da pequena cidade de Silverplate encontraram um local onde são deixados em paz pela conservadora sociedade. Aquela antiga mansão, aparentemente, já é um ponto de encontro para eles.

A luz da lua acaricia uma poça escura e viscosa no pé das escadas. É sangue. É uma enorme poça de sangue. De repente, todo o lugar começa a exalar o doce aroma da morte.

O sangue sobe às escadas... Sim, em cada degrau pode-se ver um trilha de sangue, como se alguém tivesse sido arrastado por aquelas escadas, com a ferida tocando no chão.

O primeiro andar da mansão é tão majestosamente mórbido como o primeiro. Talvez ainda mais.

Um pequeno gemido... Um soluço pode ser ouvido no corredor do primeiro andar.

Esse corredor está escuro. Aqui, a lua não se atreve a invadir. A lua tem medo de ver o que está acontecendo aqui. No corredor escuro há vários quadros. As pinturas se movem e cochicham entre si, assustados.

"Ela é louca...".

"Alguém vai ter que a ajudar...".

"O pior é não poder fazer nada...".

No fim do corredor, uma porta entreaberta marca o fim do rastro de sangue. Foi de lá que o zumbido suplicante tinha saído. Agora os sussurros estavam mais altos.

"Amélia... Por favor,...".

A voz feminina que tinha dito tais palavras era tão sofrida que amoleceria o coração do mais frio dos carrascos. Mas talvez não do carrasco dela. Uma segunda voz, também feminina, responde à súplica, rispidamente.

"Por favor! Por favor o que Bella! 'Por favor, não me mate'! Ou 'Por favor não me faça sofrer muito'! Qualquer que seja, a minha resposta é a mesma: NÃO!"

A porta se abre mais. É um quarto, fracamente iluminado por um lampião, posto junto da janela de vidros quebrados. O quarto está quase vazio. Exceto por duas cadeiras, uma mesa e duas mulheres.

A primeira mulher, certamente a autora das súplicas desesperadas, está amarrada numa cadeira no centro do quarto. A infeliz está cheia de escoriações e hematomas... Por todo o corpo. Seus pulsos estão em carne-viva por causa das cordas... O mesmo ocorre com os tornozelos. No pescoço, um pedaço de pano deixa claro que ela há pouco estava amordaçada.

Um vento sepulcral entra pela janela quebrada. A mulher se arrepia e se treme de frio. O seu corpo está apenas precariamente coberto por uma fina camisola bege de seda... Que já está muito suja e rasgada.

A outra mulher está muito concentrada na mesa, canto esquerdo do quarto encostada na parede, para dar atenção aos gemidos da coitada amarrada. A mesa está lotada de objetos... Objetos de tortura. Manchas de sangue nesses objetos dão a certeza de que já foram usados.

A mulher começou a amolar uma faca. O atrito da lâmina com a pedra, que também estava em cima da mesa, provoca um barulho de arrepiar os pelos do mais corajoso dos leões. É o ruído da morte.

A mulher se vira, botas negras de bico fino, calça negra, camisa branca respingada de sangue e terra, sobretudo negro e longos cabelos castanhos presos. Os lábios carnudos exibem um sorriso sádico. Os olhos azuis espelham pura maldade. Ela é linda.

Ela puxa a cadeira que está ao lado dela até a frente da mulher amarrada. Senta-se e cruza as pernas elegantemente. Brinca um pouco com a faca que amolou há pouco.

"Mia..." A amarrada choraminga. A assassina suspira.

"Você vai morrer, Bellatriz. E você vai sofrer muito antes disso".

"Por que...?".

A assassina dá uma risada triste e se encosta à cadeira. Olha nos olhos da condenada. "dio.

"Quer dizer então que você não sabe? Quer que eu diga usando uma só palavra?".

"Vingança..." A condenada suspira, deixando cair uma lágrima.

"Não! Não é vingança." A assassina dá um sorriso "É apenas justiça."

"Não é just--"

"É SIM! Para mim é justo. Eu sempre tive uma percepção de justiça diferente do resto do mundo, não? Nunca dei a mínima para os malditos direitos humanos!... E nem você, minha querida".

A condenada agora chora abertamente. Ela está obviamente com medo do que aquela mulher ensandecida pode, e certamente vai, fazer com ela. A assassina calmamente continua.

"Olho por olho...".

"... dente por dente!" A condenada completa. O sorriso maligno da assassina se ilumina.

"Exatamente, minha amiga! Mas, talvez você não saiba o tamanho do que você tomou de mim. Em nome de nossa antiga amizade, Bella, eu te contarei tudo".

"Eu...". A condenada tosse um pouco de sangue "Eu já conheço tudo! Acabe logo com isso!".

"Não, Bella, não! Eu não estou com presa de acabar com a sua vida!" O sorriso falso da assassina dá lugar a uma expressão maníaca. "Eu vou saborear esse momento! Mas, em nome da nossa antiga amizade, vou te deixar saber que você faria a mesmíssima coisa... Quero te deixar saber o tamanho do meu ódio!".

"Então diga o que você quiser..." A condenada cede, com a voz fraca.

"Eu irei. Eu vou te contar a minha história Bella... Você vai conhecer a vida de Amélia Lair, a partir do momento que ela começou a ser destruída. Tudo começou...".

Continua...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews, por favor!


	2. Uma Bruxa Americana de Apenas Onze Anos ...

**CAPÍTULO II - UMA BRUXA AMERICANA DE APENAS ONZE ANOS DE IDADE - 1971**

'_Droga!_

_Droga, droga, droga, droga e droga!'_

Era isso que Amélia Lair vinha pensando e resmungando durante todo o caminho pela estação de trem King Cross.

Amélia era uma bruxa americana de apenas onze anos de idade. Estava para começar a estudar magia em Hogwarts, uma das escolas mais respeitadas do mundo... Só tinha um pequeno problema: A escola ficava na Grã-Bretanha, e tudo que Amélia não queria na vida era ter que deixar os Estados Unidos.

A verdade é que ela estava muito bem e muito feliz no seu país de origem. Ela era um exemplo de patriotismo: nascida no estado de Illinois, ela amava _fastfood, _Hollywood, _Jeannie É Um Gênio_... Amava música – e tinha uma coleção invejável de LPs... Amava o presidente Richard Nixon... Ah é claro, e amava muito o poderoso ministro da magia americano Albert Lair – que, por ventura, vinha a ser o pai dela.

Ela também era apaixonada pela vida pública que levava (por causa do pai); não podia sair na rua que a "pequena celebridade" , como era conhecida entre os jornalistas, fosse altamente fotografada.

Mas agora ela se via tendo que jogar todo esse estilo de vidapela janela! E pela janela de um maldito trem que ia levá-la para uma maldita escola onde ela não pode sequer escutar os LPs do Jimi Hendrix!

- Mãe, é sério! Será que não dá pra voltar atrás e me deixar estudar no Instituto Washington? – Amélia implorou para a mãe, Emiliana Lair, que ignorou as súplicas da única filha.

- Mia, querida... Nós já te matriculamos! E já estamos aqui, não é mesmo?

- Além disso. – o pai dela continuou – Você costuma ter seus ataques de estrelismo quando é reconhecida por todos! Eu quero que você aprenda a se virar sem ter o ministro para te proteger.

- Mas... Mas... – Amélia choramingou – Ora, vamos! Vocês não vão querer ficar longe da sua filha mais querida, não é?

Albert Lair entregou os malões que ele estava carregando à Amélia assim que eles chegaram em frente à parede que dividia das plataformas nove e dez. O homem deu um sincero sorriso à sua filha e disse:

- Sempre teremos os feriados.

- Sentiremos sua falta, querida. – A mulher deu um beijo estalado no rosto da filha.

- Tá certo! Acredito! – Amélia disse com sarcasmo antes de atravessar a parede para a plataforma 9 ½.

O outro lado da parede estava abarrotado de crianças e jovem excitados com o início de mais um ano letivo. Ou seja – era uma bagunça geral. Tinham corujas piando por todos lados, garotas dando gritinhos agudos histéricos ao encontrar amigos, alunos correndo, pais chorosos dando mil e uma recomendações para os seus "bebês"...

Amélia respirou fundo. Teria que agüentar esse cenário não só por um, mas por sete longos anos da vida dela. Ela sentiu uma pontinha de desespero. Um homem chegou perto dela e pediu as malas. Ela entregou, ficando apenas com uma mochila onde a mãe tinha colocado um bom livro para que a filha "não ficasse muito entediada enquanto os futuros amigos não chegavam..." Se Amélia ao menos estivesse com humor para fazer amigos...

Ela subiu no trem finalmente. Não estava tão cheio ainda. Não foi difícil encontrar uma cabine vazia... Ela realmente não estava com humor para ouvir o sempre irritante sotaque inglês! Ela espiou, com um pouco de inveja, pela janela os pais chorosos darem adeus aos filhos... Embora não admitisse, adoraria que os seus pais fossem chorosos e atenciosos. Com uma pontinha de raiva, ela fechou a cortina.

Quando ela pensava em desfrutar de um raro momento de paz, a porta da cabina se abriu. Um garoto entrou. Ele era muito branco. Tinha horrorosos cabelos oleosos e negros. Os olhos também eram negros. E o nariz... Bom, digamos que ele tinha muito nariz! Mas não era exatamente feio... Ele era... _Diferente_.

- Licença.

E foi tudo que o garoto disse. Sem sequer esperar por resposta, ele entrou e se acomodou na frente de Amélia. Não que ela quisesse começar uma amizade, ou uma conversação, mas o que tinha acontecido com 'Boa tarde, você se importa se eu me sentar aqui?'. Ela ainda esperou que ele falasse algo, mas ele sequer a olhou. Ela sentiu a necessidade de falar alguma coisa, ou acabaria parecendo ser tão anti-social quanto o garoto.

- Er... Você... Também é o seu primeiro dia?

- Sim.

Ele não era muito comunicativo, ela percebeu. Silêncio atingiu a cabine. Ele não parecia se incomodar com a falta de palavras, mas ela sim. Amélia achava simplesmente irritante – e constrangedor – ficar num ambiente com outra pessoa sem falar nada.

- Você... Está nervoso? Com a mudança de vida?

- Não.

'_Não... Quer saber? Dane-se! Ele que fique aí calado e entediado a viagem inteira! E tomara que seja muuuuuuuito longa, para que ele fique tão entediado que queira morrer! _

'_Vou ler! É isso! Ler é melhor do que ficar agonizando no silencio sepulcral dessa cabine!'_

Ela abriu a mochila. Alegrou-se um pouco ao ver o livro que a mãe tinha escolhido para ela; "Maldição - Uma breve história das Artes das Trevas". Amélia simplesmente adorava esse livro! Ele era magnífico!... Mas antes que ela pudesse abrir o livro, a voz do garoto que estava sentado na frente dela finalmente soou.

- Você gosta de Artes das Trevas?

'_Boa pergunta! Eu gosto de Artes das trevas? Não sei! Acho abominável, mas fascinante ao mesmo tempo. Sei como usar, mas condeno quem usa. Adoro ler sobre o assunto, mas julgo as pessoas que também gostam de ler... Mas como dizer isso?'_

- É... Acho que eu gosto!

Ele a olhou por um momento. Então estendeu a mão.

- Severo Snape.

Ela sorriu.

- Amélia Lair.

Ela projetou a mão na direção da dele, almejando um simples aperto de mão. Mas, ao invés disso, o garoto segurou a mão dela e a beijou suavemente. Amélia estranhou um pouco, mas adorou constatar que aquele garoto estranho era educadíssimo... E provavelmente estaria aberto a uma conversação agora.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Ele esperava que ela dissesse algo. Ela desejava que ele fizesse o mesmo... Assim, o silêncio constrangedor voltou a se instalar na cabine. Ela suspirou e, incapaz de pensar em outra coisa, disse:

- Er... Você também gosta das Artes das Trevas?

- Muito. Estudo Artes das Trevas desde que aprendi a ler. Na verdade, o primeiro livro que li em toda a minha vida foi 'O Livro Negro das Artes Negras', de Fillineus Robespierre.

- Já li esse livro. É realmente muito bom.

E o silêncio voltou a reinar. Ela folheou algumas páginas do livro, mas não conseguia focalizar na leitura quando tinha certeza de que tinha alguém a observando. Ela fechou o livro e perguntou:

- E esse livro? Você já leu?

- Na verdade, não.

- Se você quisesse, eu poderia te emprestar.

Ele a estudou por um tempo. Ela então percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer... E se ele tivesse entendido que ela emprestaria o livro ainda no trem? Pensando bem, seria isso que ela entenderia! E agora a oferta já estava feita, ela não poderia recuar. _'Ai meu Deus! Por todos os profetas! Por jesus-maria-josé! Não aceite! Por favor, NÃO aceite!'_

- Eu quero.

'_DROGA!'_

Agora ela tinha que emprestar! Tinha que entregar o seu precioso livrinho e esperar que a viagem não fosse tão longa e maçante quanto ela imaginava que seria! Ela estendeu o livro para ele. Assim que ele segurou o livro, um garoto loiro abriu a porta da cabine. Ele olhou para Snape e deu um sorriso encantador.

- Severo! Já estava quase desistindo de te procurar!

- Augusto. – Snape acenou com a cabeça.

Snape se recostou e abriu o livro de Amélia na primeira página. O garoto loiro entrou na cabine e se sentou, só então notando a presença dela. O garoto tomou o livro das mãos de Snape e o fechou com um estampido. Amélia quase sentiu dor por ver seu livrinho tão maltratado... E Snape enviou para o loiro um olhar amedrontador.

- Severo você não vai me apresentar à sua amiga?

- Ela não é minha amiga.

Amélia respirou fundo e fechou a cara. _'Grosso!_'. Ela teve vontade de pegar o livro imediatamente de volta... Tudo bem que ela _realmente _não fosse amiga dele... Mas não tinha necessidade nenhuma dele ter comentado isso! O garoto loiro ficou encarando Snape por um tempo, exigindo uma resposta. Snape então suspirou exasperado.

- Augusto, essa é Amélia Lair. Sta. Lair, esse é Augusto Malfoy.

Malfoy a olhou por um tempo e então abriu um largo sorriso. Segurou a mão de Amélia (que, por sinal ainda não estava estendida) e a beijou, assim como Snape tinha feito.

- É maravilhoso te conhecer, Sta. Lair! Suponho que seja americana, não?

- Desculpe, mas como você sabe disso?

- Seu pai é um conhecido do meu. Ele contou ao meu pai, que, naturalmente, me contou, que você viria estudar em Hogwarts.

- Ah, tá.

Amélia começou a imaginar quando o pai dela tinha dito ao pai de Augusto Malfoy que ela estudaria na Inglaterra... Porque, bom, ele só tinha se dignado a contar a própria Amélia dois dias antes da viagem! Ela ficou então imaginando se esse garoto soubera que ela estudaria em Hogwarts antes que ela própria tomasse conhecimento disso. _'Nota mental: fuzilar papai quando chegar em casa'_

Malfoy se virou para o amigo e disse, ainda sorrindo.

- Severo você não sabe quem ela é? – Snape ergueu a sobrancelha – Ela é a filha do ministro Albert Lair! O ministro americano!

A expressão no rosto de Snape mudou subitamente.

- Então, ela é uma sangue-puro.

- Se não fosse eu não teria beijado a mão dela!

Amélia indignou-se com o comentário do loiro. Ela ficou ligeiramente boquiaberta, mas, antes que pudesse discursar sobre como seria importante para o mundo se os bruxos perdessem essa postura e como tudo seria melhor se trouxas e bruxos convivessem como irmãos..., Snape disse no tom mais gentil e amigável do mundo.

- Eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Espero sinceramente que possamos ser amigos.

'_Pois eu não! Eu espero que você e seu amigo saiam do trem e sejam esmagados por um trasgo! Eu nunca vou ser amiga de pessoas que são preconceituosas com os trouxas! Até porque eu os adoro!_' Mas, ao invés de dizer isso, Amélia vestiu o seu melhor sorriso eu-sou-filha-de-político-e-sou-simpática-com-todo-mundo e respondeu:

- Eu também espero isso.

- Perfeito! – Exclamou Malfoy, com o seu sorriso ficando ainda maior (se é que isso era possível). – Já que é assim, vamos para a cabina que eu estava! Lá, Sta. Lair... Posso te chamar de Amélia?.

'_Não!'_

- Claro que sim!

- Então, como eu ia dizendo, Amélia, lá você vai poder conhecer algumas pessoas... Nossos amigos – Ele disse isso se referindo a ele e a Snape. – Todos, é lógico, da mais alta sociedade bruxa!

Amélia pensou em qual seria a reação dos dois (e da "mais alta sociedade bruxa") quando descobrissem que ela simplesmente amava os trouxas... Ela se divertiu com o pensamento. Decidiu que iria com eles, só para ver a cara deles quando descobrissem... Malfoy se levantou e pegou a mão dela.

- Vamos, Amélia?

Ela se levantou e sorriu, ainda com o pensamento anterior em mente.

- Vamos!

Ela deixou a cabine, sendo escoltada por Malfoy. Após alguns passos, ele percebeu que Snape tinha ficado na cabine. Ele voltou e colocou a cabeça lá dentro.

- Você não vai, Severo?

E logo estavam os dois amigos e Amélia indo para uma outra cabine, para encontrar a "mais alta sociedade bruxa".

Continua...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Reviews, por favor!

YneChan - Obrigado por ler e revisar a minha fic! Eu fico muito feliz em saber que vc está gostando dessa e gostou da Fantasmas do Passado (que ficou um tanto tosca, mas foi a minha primeira...). Continue lendo e revisando!


	3. Se Pelo Menos Ouvissem o Jimi Hendrix

**A ASSASSINA**

**CAPÍTULO III – SE PELO MENOS OUVISSEM O JIMI HENDRIX...**

Poucos passos depois, Augusto parou e abriu a porta da cabina à sua esquerda. Amélia, logo após Malfoy, entrou. Lá, estavam mais cinco pessoas. Dois garotos enormes, com cara de idiota, um loiro, um moreno e uma garota de longos cabelos negros. O loiro, parecendo estar um tanto irritado com a presença dos recém-chegados, tratou de se levantar.

- Já vi que isso aqui vai ficar muito apertado. – Ele se virou, olhou para os dois brutamontes e disse rispidamente. – Crabbe, Goyle, vamos para outro lugar.

Sem sequer olhar para a cara de Amélia, eles saíram, (esbarrando nela de propósito, aparentemente). Ela respirou fundo e se acomodou. Snape, que entrou em seguida, se sentou ao lado dela e, sem dizer uma só palavra, voltou ao livro.

- Quem eram aqueles?

- Lúcio, meu irmão – respondeu Augusto. – E os seus guarda-costas. Não vale a pena conhecê-los.

Como Amélia estava prestando atenção no que Augusto falava, não percebeu o olhar particularmente hostil que vinha recebendo da garota de cabelos negros. Com uma expressão que demonstrava nojo, ela indagou.

- Augusto, posso saber quem é essa menina?

O misto da expressão repulsiva e do exageradamente carregado sotaque inglês fez o sangue de Amélia ferver. Antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta bem mal-educada, Augusto, com o já-irritante sorriso estampado no rosto, respondeu.

- Essa é Amélia Lair. Filha do ministro da magia americano Albert Lair. Puro-sangue, naturalmente, e pertence à família mais rica e mais influente dos Estados Unidos. – Ele se voltou para Amélia, para continuar as apresentações – Amélia, essa é Bellatrix Black – Ele apontou para a morena – E esse é Rodolphus Lestrange – Apontando para o garoto moreno, que parecia estar um tanto entediado.

- Também é o seu primeiro ano? – Bellatriz perguntou, um pouco menos hostil.

- Sim. Vocês são todos do primeiro ano?

- Não. – Lestrange respondeu – Eu estou no terceiro. Espero que vocês sejam todos selecionados para a minha casa.

'_Hã? Como assim selecionados! Eu nem sabia que ia ter isso! Ah, tá! Maravilha! Vou ter que perguntar do que diabos eles estão falando, ou eu vou ficar voando no assunto!'_

- Desculpe, mas eu não sei nada sobre Hogwarts. O que você quer dizer com 'selecionados para a mesma casa'?

Bellatrix Black reservou à Amélia um olhar sarcástico. Encostou-se a Rodolphus Lestrange e sussurrou algo como 'Americanos'. Lestrange suspirou e, pacientemente explicou.

- Bom, em Hogwarts os alunos são divididos em quatro casas: Sonserina, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e... _Grifinória_ – Essa última foi citada com nojo. – Nós, de famílias de puro-sangue, ficamos normalmente na Sonserina.

'_Hum. Certo. Então eu acho que vou ficar nessa casa.'_

- Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber sobre a escola?

- Sim, tem. Nós, sonserinos, não confraternizamos de maneira alguma com Grifinórios.

- E isso seria por que...?

Ela o olhou exigindo uma explicação. Mal pode notar que os demais a olhavam como se ela tivesse acabado de profanar o túmulo de Merlin. Bellatrix a explicou.

- Isso seria porque Grifinórios e Sonserinos nunca se deram bem. Olha, o critério de escolha é a personalidade de cada um, tanto que já tiveram pessoas de sangue puro que ficaram fora da Sonserina e pessoas sangue-ruim que ficaram na sonserina, pouquíssimas naturalmente. O fato é que as personalidades de Grifinórios e de Sonserinos são bem diferentes! Os Sonserinos são superiores."

'_Superiores... Interessante.'_

- Como assim, superiores?

Mais uma vez, ela foi olhada como se tivesse dito que nunca tinha ouvido falar de Londres. Snape respondeu.

- Nossas idéias estão certas. As deles, erradas. Só isso.

- E quais são as idéias deles?

- Eles pensam que sangues-ruins são tão poderosos quanto os de puro-sangue. Alguns são ainda piores: Pensam que trouxas são tão capazes quanto nós, bruxos, que somos obviamente mais evoluídos.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e acenou... Ela teve uma vontade quase incontrolável de dizer o que achava das idéias Sonserinas. Mas preferiu ficar calada, pelo bem da sua saúde física e mental.

'_Aposto que eles todos mudariam de idéia se ouvissem o Jimi Hendrix apenas uma vez!'_

Malfoy, que, definitivamente, era o mais acolhedor de todos, decidiu começar uma conversação.

- Você vai adorar Hogwarts, não se preocupe. Esse negócio de casas e as regras da escola, você aprende lá...

Talvez aprendesse... Mas era melhor mudar de assunto, ou Amélia acabaria discutindo com todo aquele grupo.

- Como vocês se conheceram?

- Família. – Malfoy respondeu. – As famílias importantes inglesas costumam manter contato. Nossos pais são amigos.

Assim eles começaram a falar sobre famílias... E sobre a escola... E infância... E um assunto foi puxando o outro. Amélia nem sentiu o tempo passar. Ao contrário do que ela imaginou, os imbecis preconceituosos se revelaram pessoas incríveis, que nunca deixavam o assunto terminar (claro que essa regra não poderia ser aplicada a Snape... Embora até esse tenha a surpreendido com os seus comentários sempre afiados e inteligentes sobre tudo). Com pouco tempo, Amélia já começou a achar que talvez não fosse tão ruim ser da mesma casa (seja lá como isso funcionasse) que eles.

Uma mulher abriu a porta da cabine para oferecer doces. Só então Amélia percebeu que muito tempo tinha se passado e ela estava com fome. Ela pensou em comprar uns sapos de chocolate, mas...

'_DROGA!_

_Eu esqueci a minha bolsa lá na outra cabina!_

_Droga!'_

Malfoy a viu se revirar, à procura de algo.

- Se você estiver sem dinheiro, eu posso comprar doces para você.

- Não precisa, obrigada. Eu devo ter dinheiro na minha mochila, mas a esqueci! Eu já volto. Com licença.

Ela se levantou e foi até a outra cabina, rezando por todo o caminho para que esta estivesse vazia... Mas não estava. Assim que ela colocou a cabeça lá dentro, quatro pessoas se calaram de repente e ficaram olhando-a.

'_Droga!'_

Ela lutou para não ficar vermelha... Não deu certo.

'_Droga!'_

Ao ver a vermelhidão de Amélia, os quatro começaram a rir.

'_Droga!'_

A única garota que tinha na cabine falou mansamente.

- Calma! Nós não mordemos! Foi você que esqueceu a bolsa?

Ela assentiu. A garota sorriu.

- Por que você não entra um pouco?

'_Por que não?'_

Ela entrou e se sentou. Começou a prestar atenção nas pessoas que estavam lá dentro. A garota que tinha acabado de falar com ela era ruiva e tinha faiscantes olhos verdes. Os três garotos eram morenos; um tinha cabelos rebeldes, o outro olhos azuis e o terceiro era muito parecido com alguém que Amélia conhecia, embora não conseguisse se lembrar quem.

- Eu sou Lílian Evans. Esses são, Remo Lupin – o com olhos azuis –, Tiago Potter – o dos cabelos rebeldes – e Sirius Black.".

'_Black! Isso mesmo! Ele era muito parecido com Bellatriz Black!'_

- Er... Eu sou Amélia Lair.

Ela ouviu vários 'é um prazer te conhecer, Amélia'. Não deixou de notar que todos tinham a tratado como 'Amélia'... Completamente diferente do tratamento que tinha recebido dos outros. Ela decidiu perguntar a Sirius sobre Bellatriz.

- Er... Sirius, não? – Ele confirmou – Bom, hoje eu conheci uma garota que também tem sobrenome Black e...

Ele nem a deixou terminar de falar.

- A Bellatrix? – ela assentiu – Quer dizer que você já teve o desprazer de conhecer a minha querida priminha? Não se preocupe, eu não sou nada como ela! Espero que aquela...

- SIRIUS! – Tiago interrompeu, temendo que a palavra seguinte fosse um tanto inapropriada. Depois falou com Amélia, se desculpando. – Eles não se gostam muito, sabe? Bom, mas aqui está a sua bolsa!

Ele a entregou a mochila, que parecia não ter sido mexida. Amélia pensou em deixar a cabina, mas foi parada com uma pergunta de Remo.

- Também é caloura, não?

- Sou sim!

- Por que você não passa um tempo aqui?

Ela passou quinze maravilhosos minutos conversando com essa quatro pessoas. Amélia gostou muito deles. Até esqueceu que tinham outras pessoas esperando por ela... Isso até a mulher que vendia doces chegar. Só então ela se lembrou da outra cabina. Despediu-se de todos, pegou a bolsa e saiu.

Olhos surpresos a encaram quando ela voltou. Bellatrix, que parecia um tanto desapontada, falou.

- Pensei que não ia mais voltar.

- Eu fiquei um tempo na outra cabina. Black, eu conheci o seu primo...

- MEU PRIMO! - Ela interrompeu - Que dizer que você já teve o desprazer de conhecer o meu querido primo Sirius? Fique tranqüila, eu não sou como ele! Eu queira que aquele...

- Calma, Bella! – Augusto Malfoy interrompeu imediatamente – Bella e o primo não se dão muito bem.

'_Eu tenho a estranha impressão de ter visto essa cena antes...'_

O resto da viajem pareceu voar. Amélia tinha adorado passar o tempo com eles, mesmo não concordando com o jeito deles pensarem. Mas o tempo dela tinha acabado; A viagem tinha chegado ao fim.

Ela saiu do trem seguindo os amigos (?). Assim que chegou do lado de fora, viu que um grandalhão estava chamando os alunos novos. O cara era simplesmente Pavoroso! Ele tinha uma enorme barba e... Ele era gigantesco! Amélia nunca tinha visto um homem tão medonho em toda a sua vida.

Ela não queria ir a qualquer lugar com aquele homem. Mas não teve muitas escolhas, já que, assim que percebeu que ela ia ficar parada, Augusto Malfoy a arrastou.

O grandalhão se apresentou como Rubeus Hagrid, guarda-caça da escola. Ele também disse que iria escoltar os alunos até o castelo, onde ocorreria a cerimônia de seleção.

Os calouros começaram a seguir o grandalhão por um caminho escuro e estreito. Eles passaram nessa trilha por um tempo, até que, depois de uma curva, todos puderam finalmente ver Hogwarts.

'_Wow!'_

Amélia ficou maravilhada. Hogwarts era um castelo colossal. Ficava em cima de um penhasco e, como era noite, via-se várias luzes brilhando pelas numerosas janelas. Era maravilhosamente, extraordinariamente inexplicável. Um sorriso espontâneo se formou nos lábios dela.

- Cada barco pode levar quatro de vocês! Vamos, acomodem-se!

A voz do grandalhão trouxe Amélia de volta à realidade. Ela até se envergonharia, se não tivesse percebido que todos os outros alunos também tinham olhado o castelo igualmente abobados. Malfoy tocou de leve na mão dela e começou a guiá-la para o barco. Eles se acomodaram, seguidos por Bellatrix e Snape.

Eles esperaram um tempo até que todos os alunos fossem para seus respectivos barcos. Quando todos já estavam acomodados, os barcos começaram a deslizar, ao mesmo tempo, sobre a água. O grandalhão mandou os alunos baixarem a cabeça. Eles entraram numa espécie de túnel que acabou, provavelmente, debaixo do castelo. Os alunos desembarcaram.

O grandalhão pediu para que os estudantes continuassem o acompanhando. Amélia olhou desesperadamente para Augusto Malfoy, que apenas sinalizou para que ela continuasse seguindo Snape e Bellatrix. Os três foram na frente. Amélia os seguiu cabisbaixa.

Quando ela levantou o rosto, percebeu que o cenário mudara completamente. Agora caminhava num gramado e estava logo na frente do resplendoroso castelo. O grandalhão bateu três vezes na porta que dava acesso à escola. Ela se abriu.

Um bruxo estava esperando logo atrás da porta. O grandalhão disse quem ele era, mas Amélia não escutou. Aliás, não prestou a mínima atenção; não conseguia parar de admirar o castelo! E dentro do castelo! Era tão impressionante quanto o lado de fora!... Não! Era ainda mais impressionante! Os alunos foram levados até uma sala vazia.

- Bem-vindos! – Ela, pela primeira, vez prestou atenção em quem estava falando. Era um senhor de longos cabelos e barbas. – Eu sei que vocês devem estar morrendo de fome, mas, antes de comer, devem ser selecionados para as suas devidas casas. Essas, a propósito, são quatro: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal, cada uma representa um fundador da escola. Essas casas serão como a família de vocês, enquanto estiverem estudando aqui. A seleção vai ocorrer logo. Eu voltarei assim que estivermos prontos para iniciá-la.

Então o senhor saiu. Amélia pensou em perguntar quem ele era para Augusto, mas ele estava absorto numa conversa com Bellatrix (que já tinha deixado claro que não ia muito com a cara de Amélia), que ela achou melhor não interromper. Então foi para Snape, com o sorriso mais meigo que conseguiu colocar na cara.

- Snape, er... Você se lembra quem é esse cara que saiu agora? É que eu não prestei atenç...

- Alvo Dumbledore. – Ele a cortou – Professor de feitiço e vice-diretor. Ele é também o diretor da Grifinória.

- Ah.

Ele voltou a se concentrar na porta, evitando olhar para Amélia. Ele obviamente queria por o assunto por encerrado. Mas ela ainda tinha uma dúvida.

- Er... E aquele outro? O grande? O que nos tro--

- Eu sei de quem você está falando. – Ele a cortou de novo. Ela começou a se irritar com os modos dele – Aquele era Rubeus Hagrid. O guarda-caça.

Assim que ele acabou de falar, Dumbledore entrou novamente na sala, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Ele chamou os alunos, que fizeram um fila e saíram da sala.

Entraram num lugar esplendido! Tinha velas flutuantes, teto encantado, fantasmas... Era maravilhoso! Amélia ficou admirando o lugar, abismada!

'_Até que não será tão mal viver aqui!_'

"Amber, Willian"

- Oooooooi, de novo!

Ela olhou para o lado e logo reconheceu os garotos (e a garota) que tinha conhecido quando fora pegar a mochila. Quem disse 'oi' foi Tiago.

- Oi – ela respondeu, sem conseguir sorrir por causa do nervosismo pré-seleção.

- Não falamos com você antes porque estava com a prima de Sirius... – Tiago continuou - Você sabe, eles...

- Não se dão muito bem. – Ela interrompeu, quase rindo. – Já me disseram isso duas vezes, e uma delas foi você!

"Black, Bellatrix"

Bellatrix Black se moveu confiante para um banquinho. Dumbledore colocou um chapéu velho e aparentemente sujo na cabeça dela.

"SONSERINA", o chapéu gritou.

- Ah, eu sabia! – Sirius disse, triunfante. – Eu tinha certeza que aquela vac...

"Black, Sirius".

- Oops, acho que sou eu!

E Sirius correu, para ser selecionado para a Grifinória. A cerimônia passou rapidamente. Logo chegaram no 'L' ("Ladern, Veyda - LUFA-LUFA")... E logo chegaram em...

"Lair, Amélia".

XxXxXxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Em primeiro lugar, tenho que agradecer a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou esses três capítulos.

Yne-Chan: Obrigado por revisar de novo! Mas vc deveria publicar as suas histórias! Eu quero ler!

May: Demorei um pouco para atualizar, mas aqui está! Continue lendo e revisando, por favor.


	4. O Grande Erro do Chapéu Seletor

**A ASSASSINA**

**CAPÍTULO IV - O GRANDE ERRO DO CHAPÉU SELETOR**

Ela sentiu as pernas falharem ao ouvir seu nome. Era agora. Olhou para o lado e viu Lupin, que exibia um sorriso encorajador. Amélia respirou fundo e avançou em direção ao banquinho. Dumbledore colocou o chapéu na cabeça dela. Imediatamente, ele (o chapéu) começou a falar:

"Vejo em você uma grande ambição. Um tanto de egoísmo também. Mas você é leal aos amigos e muito corajosa. GRIFIN"RIA!".

Ela sentiu o coração parar. Aliás, foi como se toda a cena tivesse parado... Ou se passado em câmera lenta. Augusto a olhava surpreso. Remo, Tiago e as pessoas da mesa da Grifinória aplaudiam. Dumbledore aplicava alguns tapinhas carinhosos nas costas dela, pedindo gentilmente para que ela se encaminhasse para a mesa.

'_Como assim Grifinória?'_

Ela se levantou e foi. Sentou-se ao lado de Lílian.

- Você parece surpresa! – ela disse.

- Eu estou! – "Lupin, Remo" – Quer dizer, eu poderia jurar que seria selecionada para a Sonserina! – "GRIFIN"RIA". Ela olhou rapidamente para Remo e o aplaudiu – Eu... queria ser da Sonserina.

- E por que? – Sirius, sentado na frente de Amélia interrompeu – Você sabia que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas vem da sonserina?

'_Sabia não, na verdade.'_

Lupin chegou na mesa. Essa era uma boa deixa para mudar o assunto... E Amélia aproveitou a oportunidade, dizendo:

- Que bom que estamos na mesma casa, Remo!

- É, eu sei! – Remo falou animadamente.

"Malfoy, Augusto".

Amélia esticou o pescoço para ver a escolha do chapéu seletor, rezando para que Augusto, assim como ela, tivesse se enganado e acabasse na Grifinória. Mas... "SONSERINA". Ele sorriu e foi para a mesa da Sonserina.

'_Droga!'_

- EI! Amélia! Estamos falando com você!

- Hã? O que? – Ela se virou e percebeu que Lílian e Remo estavam a olhando há um tempo. Lílian sorriu.

- Menina, você está no mundo da lua, é?

- Não, é só que... – Ela desviou o olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e encarou o garoto loiro que acabara de chegar lá. Voltou a olhar os grifinórios. – Bom, eu conheci Malfoy no trem e queria ficar na casa dele.

- Malfoy? – Sirius perguntou sarcasticamente – Meu '_amigo_' Augusto, você quer dizer? – Ela assentiu. Sirius deu uma grande gargalhada. – Ah, Amélia, você não quer ser amiga dele, não! – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – O cara não sabe o que é amizade! O pai dele o ensinou a ser assim! O cara só fala com gente importante! Me admira muito que ele tenha falado com você... Quer dizer, eu nunca ouvi falar de você! Você nem européia é!

Ela abaixou a cabeça e explicou:

- Eu sou filha do ministro americano.

- Ah, explicado! – "Potter, Tiago". Sirius voltou o olhar para o amigo, sentado no banquinho "GRIFIN"RIA", sorriu e começou a aplaudir. Amélia imitou o gesto. Sirius se voltou para ela – Aposto que ele já sabia disso quando se aproximou de você! – Ela acenou – Ele e minha prima Bella são igualzinhos!

Tiago chegou contentíssimo na mesa e se imprensou ao lado de Sirius. Disse:

- Quem diria! Todos daquela cabina acabaram na Grifinória! Quais eram as chances?

- Quase nenhuma – ela respondeu, espiando a mesa sonserina.

O restante da cerimônia foi bastante rápida. Snape também foi selecionado para a Sonserina, o que deixou Amélia bastante triste (isso ela não podia explicar. Nem ia muito com a cara dele). Mas tudo bem... Ficar na Grifinória também não seria de todo mal! Aliás, o pessoal era ótimo!

Depois da seleção, um homem alto se levantou da mesa onde estavam os professores. Ele se apresentou como o diretor da escola (o nome dele era Percival Lichtenstein) e disse que os alunos não poderiam adentrar a floresta proibida – _'o que é óbvio, a julgar pelo nome'_ – e nem quebrar as regras da escola. Disse que, se por acaso alguém fosse pego desrespeitando as normas, um certo Senhor Filch iria ficar grato em aplicar as mais severas punições.

Depois desses avisos, o banquete começou. A quantidade de comida era enorme – lembrava muito as festas que o pai de Amélia costumava dar ou participar nos estados unidos. Ela sempre achou esse tipo de coisa um exagero...

O banquete terminou e o diretor disse mais algumas palavras. Logo depois, o monitor da grifinória chamou os alunos para o dormitório. Mas Amélia decidiu, antes de se retirar, ir desejar boa-noite para os sonserinos que tinha conhecido no trem.

Amélia correu até os Sonserinos, não se importando em esbarrar com alguns alunos no caminho. Chegou até o grupinho e se apoiou no ombro de Malfoy. Ele disse, secamente.

- Lair? Desculpe, mas não confraternizamos com grifinórios.

Ela o olhou, incrédula. Abriu a boca, mas não saía nenhum som. A respiração dela começou a ficar um tanto irregular. Tirou a mão do braço dele e sentiu raiva. Olhou para o resto do grupo. Todos a olhavam com desprezo. O monitor Sonserino chamou os alunos. O grupo começou a andar, sem nem se importar com a existência de Amélia. Ela disse.

- Eu também estou surpresa. – Apenas Snape se deu ao trabalho de se virar e a encarar, erguendo a sobrancelha, como se pedisse uma explicação. – Você sabe... De ter sido selecionada para a Grifinória.

- Também? Quem disse que isso foi uma surpresa para mim?

Ela ficou parada, olhando o grupo se distanciar. Virou-se ao sentir uma mão no ombro dela. Era Lílian.

- O nosso monitor está chamando. É melhor irmos.

Amélia a olhou e assentiu. As duas se apressaram para acompanhar a multidão Grifinória que se deslocava. Elas andaram até chegar nem grande salão, quase todo decorado em vermelho. Amélia adorou o lugar... Principalmente as suas inúmeras poltronas e tapetes.

Todos os alunos foram para o quarto... Menos Amélia, que se acomodou numa poltrona. Lílian a acompanhou.

- O que está acontecendo, Amélia?

'_Tudo.'_

- Minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo nesses últimos dois dias... Quer dizer, até antes de ontem eu pensava que ia passar a minha vida inteira nos estados unidos... Aí descobri que teria que vir pra cá... Então eu pensei que não ia conseguir nenhum amigo... E encontrei Augusto Malfoy, Lestrange, Black e... Bom, eu pensava que até Snape poderia ser meu amigo!... E então eu pensei que ia ser selecionada para a sonserina... E agora eu vejo que estava errada em tudo! Tudo que eu previa e queria que acontecesse, não aconteceu... E, sempre que eu estou assim, eu corro para a minha mãe... Mas nem isso mais eu posso fazer!

- Bom, pelo menos você sabia que era bruxa! – Lílian suspirou – Nem isso eu sabia! Eu nem sabia que esse mundo existia... Nem eu, nem a minha família!

- Quer dizer que você nasceu trouxa?!

- Isso tem algum problema?

- Não! Claro que não! Eu nunca entendi, na verdade, esses bruxos que odeiam trouxas... Você sabe, tipo esse Voldemort, que está surgindo agora!

- Voldemort?! – Ela franziu o cenho – Nunca ouvi falar!

- O meu pai o conheceu no ano passado! Ele é meio doido, sabe? Ele acha que os bruxos de sangue-puro e os outros não devem se misturar! E parece que ele tem um monte de idéias para fazer isso!

- Muitas idéias? Que tipo de idéias?

- Na verdade, eu não sei! Eu ouvi meu pai falando sobre ele com um amigo... Mas não ouvi a conversa toda... A única proposta que eu escutei foi a banir os bruxos que tiverem algum parente trouxa nas ultimas cinco gerações e proibir os que têm trouxas na família nas ultimas dez gerações de ter filhos!

- Nossa! O cara é um louco!

- E sabe o que é o pior? Há rumores de que o ministro daqui vai se aposentar em, no Maximo, três anos, e parece que esse tal de Voldemort está querendo a vaga!

- Você acha que ele pode ganhar?

- Acho que não!... Quer dizer, espero que não! Eu não entendo muito de política, sabe?! Tudo que eu sei é de ouvir meu pai falar... Mas acho que as pessoas vão ver logo que ele é louco... Quer dizer, se duas meninas de onze anos de idade perceberam isso, por que os adultos não perceberiam, né?!

Amélia não só tinha ouvido falar de Voldemort como já tinha o conhecido. Ela tinha o visto numa das festas dadas pelo seu pai. Ele era um homem bonito, simpático, elegante, charmoso... Passou a festa inteira rodeado de amigos. Sempre estava sorrindo... E sempre arrancava sorrisos daqueles que estavam à sua volta.

Na ocasião, Amélia não foi apresentada a ele... O que ela tinha achado muito estranho, já que o pai fazia questão de exibi-la sempre que tinha chance. Ela só entendeu no dia seguinte, quando ouviu uma conversa onde o seu pai dizia coisas horríveis sobre aquele homem que parecia ser tão bom. A partir de então, Amélia passou a achar o homem um louco.

O que mais assustava Amélia foi ter escutado que aquele homem estava ganhando cada vez mais as pessoas. Cada vez que aquele homem ia à uma festa, conquistava mais partidários. As famílias tradicionais européias apoiavam as idéias dele... E, além disso, ele não discriminava ninguém abertamente! Ao contrário: Ele sempre estava posando de bom moço para o "povão". Por isso, era muito provável eu acabasse se tornando o ministro.

Pensar no louco fez Amélia sentir dor de cabeça. Chamou Lílian e as duas subiram para os dormitórios.

xXx

No outro dia, Amélia acordou com muito sono. Olhou ao redor e viu o dormitório vazio. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava atrasadíssima!

O sono sumiu de repente.

'_Droga!'_

Ela pulou da cama e vestiu os robes da escola por cima do pijama. Correu para o banheiro e escovou os dentes... Quer dizer, passou a escova pelos dentes. Jogou uma porção de água no rosto – e acabou molhando as vestes.

'_Droga!'_

Se olhou no espelho. Depois para o relógio. Já tinha perdido o café da manhã... Estava atrasada para a primeira aula. Não dava tempo de escovar o cabelo.

'_Ele é liso demais! Ninguém vai perceber se eu não penteá-lo!'_

Ela correu de volta para o dormitório e pegou uma porção de livros e pergaminhos. Desceu as escadas correndo, checando o relógio a cada dois segundos. Ela ficou tão preocupada com o relógio que não percebeu que tinha mais alguém lá... E ela estava indo bem ao encontro dele.

BAM!

Todos os livros, pergaminhos e tinteiros se espalharam pelo chão.

'_Droga! Droga, droga, droga, DROGA!'_

Ela se jogou de joelhos no chão... E doeu – _'E droga!'_. Ela começou a juntar os materiais espalhados pelo chão. A pessoa que tinha esbarrado nela falou.

- Calma Amélia! Isso tudo é porque está um pouquinho atrasada para o café?

Somente então ela levantou a cabeça para ver com quem ela tinha esbarrado. Era Sirius. Ela sorriria, se não estivesse tão preocupada com a hora.

- Sirius, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Você, quer dizer, nós não deveríamos estar na aula de transfigurações?

Ele a encarou um tanto confuso. Se agachou. Checou o relógio no pulso dela e começou a rir. Amélia cerrou os olhos, exigindo uma explicação.

- Aula?! Amélia, o seu relógio está mais de uma hora adiantado! Todos estão tomando café agora!

'_E Droga! Maldito fuso-horário! Maldita hora que eu fui perguntar a hora para um poltergeist! Maldito Pirraça!'_

Respirou fundo e soltou todos os livros que já tinha coletado (logicamente, eles voltaram a se esparramar no chão). Ela gargalhou. Sirius a ajudou a colher os materiais... Até que ela pôde se levantar e sentir como tinha machucado o joelho. Sirius riu.

- Seria uma boa idéia pentear o cabelo!

'_Droga!'_

Eu senti o meu rosto queimar!

'_Droga! Eu não posso ficar vermelha! Que vergonha!'_

A garganta dela secou. Sirius riu ainda mais.

- Calma! Estava só brincando!

Ela sentiu um pouco de alívio. Mesmo assim, sem dizer uma só palavra, subiu correndo as escadas. Trocou de roupas e penteou os cabelos. Quando desceu, Sirius ainda estava lá... A esperando?

- Se nós corrermos, acho que ainda conseguiremos pegar o resto do café da manhã.

Ela o acompanhou. Logo chegaram ao salão principal, que estava abarrotado de alunos. Eles se sentaram ao lado de Tiago e Remo.

Os quatro passaram quinze minutos na mesa.

- É melhor irmos – Remo disse – A aula começa daqui a pouco.

Sirius estava dizendo que não era justo que tivessem aulas tão cedo, quando a atenção de todos os alunos se voltou para duas pessoas: Uma garota da Lufa-lufa tinha acabado de se levantar da mesa, levando um copo de suco de abóbora, quando um garoto da Sonserina passou. Acidentalmente, eles colidiram. Ela caiu no chão e o garoto ficou melado de suco.

Amélia pensou que ele iria ajudar a garota a se levantar, já que tinha sido um acidente. Mas ele começou a xingar a garota (principalmente de sangue-ruim desastrada). A coitada começou a chorar de vergonha e saiu correndo. Dois grandalhões da Lufa-lufa foram tirar satisfação. O sonserino, auxiliado por um amigo, comprou a briga. Os quatro começaram a se azarar. A briga só parou quando os professores chegaram.

- Malditos Sonserinos!

Um garoto que estava ao lado de Amélia disse. Ela ainda não o conhecia. Ele era alto, meio gordinho e tinha as bochechas rosadas. Olhos e cabelos negros.

- Porque malditos? – Ela perguntou – Eles são todos assim?

- Todos eu não sei... Mas boa parte, com certeza!

- Mas porque essa rivalidade toda? Porque esse ódio dos trouxas, se somos no fim, todos humanos mortais?

- Sinceramente, não sei. Você é novata, não?

- É, sou! – Ela sorriu – Amélia Lair.

- Eu sou Frank Longbotton, do terceiro ano. Amélia... Posso te chamar assim? – Eu assenti – O que acontece é que a maioria dos Sonserinos é de famílias tradicionais que pensam que os trouxas são inferiores a nós, bruxos. Não é culpa deles... Pelo menos não totalmente. Muitos deles já são criados pra odiarem trouxas!

- Mas isso é... horrível! Os pais deles os ensinam a ter ódio...?

- Mas ou menos por aí.

Amélia sentiu um cutucão no braço. Era Tiago, a chamando para a aula. Ela se despediu de Frank.

- Frank, eu tenho que ir! Foi um prazer te conhecer!

- Foi um prazer te conhecer também, Amélia!

Depois disso, Amélia se levantou e se encaminhou para ter a sua primeira aula em Hogwarts.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Reviews, por favor!

Gente, desculpa a demora!!! A minha vida está uma loucura!!!

Sheyla – Fico felicíssima por saber que vc está gostando da minha fic!!! Eu não atualizei mais cedo pq naum pude mesmo, viu? Mas eu juro que vou tentar andar mais depressa (ateh pq a parte que eu gosto mais eh mais pra frente).

Yne-chan – Adoraria receber as suas fics. Meu email é


	5. Sonserina! Definitivamente, Sonserina!

**CAPÍTULO V - SONSERINA! DEFINITIVAMENTE, SONSERINA!**

As aulas foram tão maravilhosas que Amélia não viu o tempo passar. Pra começar, ela teve dois tempos de Feitiços com o vice-diretor Dumbledore. Ótima aula. Bruxo poderosíssimo. Segunda aula: Transfiguração, com Minerva McGonagall. Ela era um Animago – se transformava num gato.

A quarta e última aula da manhã foi de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O professor era bem estranho. Chamava-se Alberdeen McSueyd. Era muito pálido, tinha olheiras profundas, cabelos desgrenhados grisalhos, um nariz bem pontudo e sobrancelhas crespas e grossas. Ele não começou a aula falando sobre artes das trevas... Ele deu apenas uma introdução à história das Trevas... E pediu um resumo com 60 cm para a próxima aula (que, por sinal, era em dois dias).

À tarde, Amélia teve aula de poções e, para fechar o dia, História, com professor Binns. Um fantasma! Pior: Um fantasma chato! Amélia quase não conseguiu se manter acordada na aula dele, de tão maçante que foi.

Banho, jantar, descansar um pouquinho... Feito tudo isso, só faltava fazer o exercício que McSueyd tinha passado. Por sorte, Amélia já sabia de quase tudo que teria que escrever... E, além disso, ela tinha o livro perfeito para fazer as pesquisas: "Maldição – uma breve história das Artes das Trevas".

Ela começou a procurar pelo seu livro no malão. E procurou... E procurou... E lembrou:

'_Eu emprestei o maldito livro a Snape! E ainda está com ele!_

_Droga! Droga! Droga! DROGA! E agora!'_

Ela realmente precisava do livro para fazer o exercício... Mas não queria falar com Snape! E se ele a maltratasse? E se ele a maltratasse na frente de todo mundo! E se eles acabassem trocando azarações? E se ela machucasse ele e fosse expulsa!

'_Droga!'_

Bom, ela teria que falar com ele de qualquer jeito. Mas isso ficaria para o dia seguinte...

XxXxX

Tudo parecia estar dando certo naquele dia. Até a grama parecia estar mais verde! Amélia, que só queria uma oportunidade de falar com Snape, nem teve que esperar muito: A terceira aula dela foi de Aritmancia (professor Danúbio Akward), junto com a Sonserina. O professor passou um trabalho em dupla, e Amélia correu para fazer par com Snape.

Ele a olhou com indiferença, mas não reclamou. Professor Akward deu as instruções do trabalho e os alunos começaram a fazê-lo em silêncio. Amélia cochichou.

- Eu estou precisando do meu livro.

- Que livro? – Ele sussurrou rudemente.

- "Maldição"

Ele franziu a testa, mas logo pareceu se lembrar que ainda estava com o livro dela. Os lábios dele se moveram no que Amélia poderia jurar que fosse um ensaio de sorriso se formando.

- Eu não me lembrava de estar com ele

'_Snape está olhando para mim amigavelmente! O meu dia está realmente bom!'_

Ela sorriu.

- Nem eu me lembrava que você estava com ele. Mas eu estou precisando para a redação de...

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Isso. Então, você já leu?

'_Como se eu me importasse.'_

- Já, sim... Quer dizer, boa parte dele. Eu achei int...

Nesse momento, os dois jovens estudantes escutaram um pigarro. Quando olharam para trás, viram Akward, que os olhava em reprovação.

- Eu pedi para que vocês se juntassem para fazer o trabalho e não para ficar batendo papo. Menos dez pontos para cada uma das casas.

E ele voltou a circular a sala. Snape virou-se para Amélia e cochichou:

- Passe na torre da Sonserina hoje, depois do jantar.

- Mas eu não sei a se...

- Sangue de basilisco.

Durante o resto do dia, os dois não se falaram mais.

Amélia teve mais uma aula de Feitiços (e descobriu que, antes de ensinar essa disciplina, Dumbledore já tinha passado pelos postos de Poções e Transfigurações) e na sua primeira aula de vôo ela se saiu bem, afinal tinha sido ensinada a voar ainda bem nova. Também teve o clube de duelo, que foi a melhor parte do dia (ver adultos se azarando sempre é bom).

Mas entardeceu... Anoiteceu... E deu a hora de ir fazer uma visita à torre da Sonserina. Amélia vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Quando já estava quase saindo da torre da Grifinória, ouviu uma voz a chamar.

- Amélia! Hey, Amélia!

Era Tiago. Amélia foi até onde ele estava (com Sirius, Remo e um outro garoto que ela ainda não conhecia).

- Senta aqui, garota.

Ela suspirou e se sentou entre Remo e o garoto desconhecido.

- Quem é--

- Pedro Pettigrew!

O garoto se apresentou. Só então Amélia prestou atenção nele: gordinho, feioso e tinha os dentes da frente um tanto... _Salientes_. Ele parecia ter alguma doença mental! Amélia sorriu educadamente e falou:

- Oi Pe... Posso te chamar de Pedro?

O garoto arreganhou ainda mais o sorriso e começou a balançar freneticamente a cabeça. Amélia, inicialmente, tentou sorrir, mas, depois de quase um minuto em que o garoto chacoalhava a cabeça incansavelmente, ela começou a temer que o garoto, de fato, tivesse uma séria doença mental. Ela olhou para Tiago, que ria feito um louco... _Ria do garoto_. Amélia respirou fundo.

- Er... Eu... Bom, eu tenho que ir agora!

- Ei, moça, para onde é que você vai? – Sirius perguntou.

- Tenho que dar um pulo lá na Sonserina... Sabe, para pegar um livro.

Ela se levantou. Tiago disse:

- Quer dizer que você conseguiu a amizade deles?

- Não. Eu estou indo lá para pegar um livro meu... É que eu emprestei para Snape quando estávamos no trem e agora preciso para a redação de defesa.

Ela caminhou rapidamente, temendo ser interrompida mais uma vez. Quando já estava perto da porta, sentiu os braços serem agarrados. Quando olhou para os lados, viu Tiago e Sirius. Ela não conseguiu conter a risada.

- Mas o que diabos vocês estão fazendo!

- Nós vamos com você! – Tiago disse com um sorriso maroto

- Ou você achava que íamos deixar uma dama ir para o ninho de cobras sozinha!

Ela adoraria tê-los no caminho... Mas o que os sonserinos fariam se ela chegasse por lá com guarda-costas? Pior: O que Bellatrix iria dizer se cruzasse com o seu querido primo?

- É melhor não... Eu já não acho que eles vão reagir bem à minha presença... Imagine se vocês forem!

- Então nós te acompanhamos no caminho. Se acontecer algo lá dentro, você grita e nós invadimos, OK! – Remo, que estava logo atrás dela, disse. Amélia não pode fazer nada, senão aceitar a escolta.

- Então vamos, meus três mosqueteiros! – Eles a olharam, confusos – Vocês sabem, aquela história trouxa! – Eles não mudaram o jeito do olhar. – Ah, esquecem!

Amélia passou todo o trajeto contando a história dos três mosqueteiros para os garotos. Assim que chegou na porta da sonserina, ela terminou. Remo mudou de assunto.

- Que livro é esse que você emprestou, Amélia?

- "Maldição - uma breve história das artes das trevas".

- Isso é bem típico de Sonserinos! Você sabe, ler sobre artes das tr... – Sirius estava falando até ser interrompido por Remo.

- Sirius! O livro é de Amélia, esqueceu! Ela o lê por diversão!

Sirius ficou tão vermelho que Amélia não pode segurar a risada. Ele se ajoelhou e começou a pedir perdão. Quanto mais Amélia dizia que estava tudo bem, mais ele se desculpava. Só se levantou quando conseguiu fazer Amélia chorar de rir. Tiago perguntou:

- Você emprestou o livro pra quem? Não me diga que foi para Malfoy!

- Não, não foi. Eu empreste para Snape.

- Snape... ? – Sirius se perguntou – Quem é Snape?

- Ah, você sabe! – Ela respondeu – Severo Snape! O que eu fiz o trabalho de Aritmancia!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Tiago lembrou que ele era – O seboso!

- Seboso! – Ela meio que perguntou, meio que exclamou, vendo a vontade de rir voltar.

- Ah, Amélia – Remo respondeu, como se o apelido que foi dado a Snape fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Vai dizer que você não percebeu que o cabelo dele é, no mínimo, nojento!

- E aquele nariz! – Sirius falou, com cara de nojo – É o maior que eu já vi na minha vida! No dia que ele der um espirro, eu não quero estar por perto!

Ela começou a rir desesperadamente de novo. Levou um tempo para se controlar.

- Bom, gente, eu já vou entrando. Qualquer coisa eu grito!

- Se você demorar mais de uma hora, nós invadimos! – Tiago disparou

- E boa sorte com _Snivellus_ Snape! – Os três caíram na risada... E ela também não conseguiu evitar.

- Ai, ai... Ranhoso! Esse foi o melhor apelido que eu já inventei!

Ela tentou desesperadamente tirar o apelido da cabeça... E se não conseguisse, iria acabar chamando Snape de Ranhoso. Ela respirou fundo.

- Sangue de basilisco.

O salão comunal sonserino era bem parecido com o da Grifinória... Mudava apenas as cores da decoração (o que era óbvio). Amélia achou que a combinação do verde com prata era muito melhor que a do vermelho com o dourado.

Ela adentrou o salão e viu que Snape a esperava numa poltrona no canto do salão. Ela foi até lá.

- Quer se sentar?

Ela se sentou cautelosamente. Sentiu vários pares de olhos sobre ela. Precisava falar algo.

- Então... Você gostou do livro?

- Gostei, sim. – Ele a olhou estendeu o livro, que estava nas mãos dele. – É interessantíssimo. Eu te chamei aqui porque queria retribuir o favor.

- Que favor?

- De ter me emprestado esse livro.

- Ah! – Ela falou um pouco alto demais. Quando viu o olhar de reprovação de Snape e as várias cabeças que tinham se virado para ela, baixou a voz – Não precisa! Quer dizer, eu só estava sendo gentil e...

- Eu insisto. - Ele disse entre dentes, de uma forma bem definitiva. Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso que apareceu no canto da boca. Snape cerrou os olhos – O que foi, Lair?

- Nada não... é só que... É engano meu ou você está tentando ser simpático, Snape?

- É engano seu. – Ele se levantou e segurou a mão dela, de modo que fizesse o mesmo – Vamos?

- Para onde?

- Eu vou te mostrar.

Amélia seguiu Snape até o dormitório masculino. Era um exemplo de organização. Não lembrava em nada o dormitório dela. Ele pegou um malão e abriu. Lá dentro, tinha uma biblioteca inteira.

'_Wow!'_

- Escolha

Amélia não se fez de rogada! Começou a vasculhar a maior e melhor coleção de livros sobre Artes das Trevas que já tinha visto. Soltava gritinhos de excitação quando via algum livro muito raro.

Depois de muito analisar as opções, ela escolheu "Mistérios do Mal" de Louise Caldwell – um livro raríssimo que conta as maiores façanhas alcançadas utilizando Artes das Trevas... E ensinando como fazer os feitiços, poções, rituais etc que foram utilizados nos feitos. Era um livro esplendido e em edição de luxo!

- Eu juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuro que trago ele de volta inteiro!

- Você fez uma ótima escolha!

- Ai, Ra... digo, Snape! Muito obrigado!

- Só estou fazendo isso para não ficar te devendo favor algum.

- Mesmo assim! Obrigado! De coração.

Ele rolou os olhos e começou a sair do dormitório. Amélia o acompanhou (agarrada ao livro). Quando saíram, Malfoys, Black e Lestrange estavam no sofá que há pouco ela estava com Snape. Black disparou.

- O que diabos ela está fazendo aqui!

- Intercâmbio de livros, Bella. – Augusto disse, entediado – Ela só veio pegar o livro que tinha dado a Severo e tomar um emprestado. Já está indo embora, não, Lair?

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Já não tinha mais paciência para aturar as provocações sonserinas. Disparou.

- E se não, Malfoy? O que você vai fazer! Afogar-me em água oxigenada!

Todos se entreolharam.

'_BURRA! Água oxigenada é usada por trouxas!'_

- Ah, esquecem! O que eu quero dizer é: Você, Malfoy, foi extremamente simpático comigo, até eu ser selecionada para a Grifinória! Quer dizer, não é porque eu não estou na sua casa que eu tenha mudado! Se você pensa assim, então surpresa! Eu ainda sou a mesmíssima pessoa que você conheceu quando estava no trem! O mesmo vale para voce, Black, voce, Ra... SNAPE e você, Lestrange!

Ela respirou fundo, ainda não acreditando que tinha enfrentado os tão temidos sonserinos. Acreditando menos ainda quando viu que Snape, Lestrange e os Malfoys estavam a olhando com admiração. Lúcio Malfoy se aproximou.

- Você sabe com quem está falando, não sabe?

- Sei, sim! E não tenho medo de nome de família! Eu também tenho um!

- Eu gostei de você, Lair. – Ele se virou para os outros sonserinos – Essa garota tem um grande potencial. Ela não é apenas mais uma grifinória. Espero que vocês percebam isso.

E saiu. O irmão dele, Augusto, foi até ela.

- Espero que você possa me desculpar, Amélia.

- AUGUSTO!

- Calada, Bella! Então?

- Eu acho que esta tudo bem.

- Nesse caso, seja bem-vinda ao nosso ciclo de amizades. Quer se sentar?

**XxXxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor!

Agradeço mais uma vez à Karlinha Malfoy, que está pacientemente betando essa fic!

Sheyla e Yasmine – Atualizei! Pronto. Eu fico muito feliz que vcs estejam gostando da fic! Continuem lendo que eu continuo postando!

Yne-chan – Verdade, a melhor parte dessa fic vem depois mesmo! Claro, a melhor parte na minha opinião, que é um pouco estranha porque (...). Mas eu acho que uma boa parte vai gostar mais quando começar a acontecer (...)!


	6. O Fim do 1º, o 2º e o Começo do 3°

**CAPÍTULO VI. O FIM DO 1, O 2º E O COMEÇO DO 3º. **

Ela passou por volta de meia hora no salão comunal... E tinha sido incrível! Augusto voltou a ser um doce com ela. O irmão dele, Lúcio, se mostrou muito prestativo... Ofereceu-se até a dar aulas para ela! Severo decidiu falar (_'sim, ele fala'_)... Claro, muitas respostas atravessadas e vários olhares no estilo 'cale a boca, você não está sendo interessante'... Mas Amélia não se importou com isso! Conversar com ele era ótimo!

Bom, e, é claro, tinha Bellatrix. Ela continuava sem querer Amélia no grupo... Ela só não saiu do salão comunal porque Lúcio Malfoy estava lá e, pelo que Amélia pode perceber, o cara impunha muito respeito entre os sonserinos.

Mas a hora estava passando, e, se Amélia se demorasse mais um pouco naquele salão, três grifinórios iriam invadir o espaço sonserino e nada de bom poderia acontecer com isso. Então, Amélia decidiu que seria melhor ir.

- Bom, eu acho melhor que eu vá indo! Já está ficando tarde, e eu ainda tenho que terminar a minha redação para o professor McSueyd.

- Você quer que eu te deixe lá na sua torre? – Rodolphus perguntou, enquanto Bellatrix suspirava e o olhava em reprovação. – Quer dizer, eu conheço essa escola bem melhor que você, que está aqui á só dois dias.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – Severo acrescentou.

- Eu também. – Augusto replicou.

- Eu não acho que será necessário! – Amélia respondeu, esperando que eles não insistissem muito no assunto. – Se eu consegui achar o caminho até aqui, eu acho que posso facilmente achar o caminho de volta!

- Se Filch te pegar, você já era! – Rodolphus disse.

- Filch? Quem é Filch?

- Filch é o zelador. Se ele te pegar rondando a escola numa hora dessas, vai te aplicar uma detenção... E ele é fã de castigos corporais muuuuuuito dolorosos!

Ela se arrepiou. Decidiu que não queria saber de que tipo de castigos corporais Rodolphus estava falando.

- Bom, eu acho que não vou ter problemas!

- Se você prefere assim.

- Então, até amanhã!

Amélia constatou que Lúcio Malfoy realmente tinha moral naquele lugar: Foi só o sextanista dizer que ela tinha valor, para que ninguém mais a olhasse com a cara de nojo. Ela até se sentiu bem ao caminhar pelo salão comunal sonserino como uma princesa.

Ao chegar perto da porta, Amélia começou a imaginar o que faria se os grifinórios não estivessem mais por lá: O que ela ia fazer? Tudo bem, ela se lembrava vagamente do caminho...

'_Muito vagamente, esse é o problema.'_

E ainda tinha o tal do Filch! Ela começou a rezar para que os garotos ainda estivessem, de fato, lá.

Deixou o salão. Aliviou-se ao ver que tinha pessoas a sua espera.

Os grifinórios correram para ela e passaram a examiná-la dos pés a cabeça, como se procurando algum pedaço a menos. Ela riu.

- Eu estou bem! É sério!

Somente então se deram por satisfeitos. Remo se manifestou:

- Esses dois já teriam entrado, se eu não tivesse segurado eles.

- E teríamos mesmo! – Sirius falou, meio aborrecido. – Mas Remo pediu mais cinco minutos! Sabe, eu estava louco para ter a minha primeira briga na escola!

- E eu posso saber, sr Black, como três grifinórios calouros iriam combater a Sonserina inteira? – Eles se entreolharam, considerando o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Amélia riu e balançou a cabeça. Começou a andar. – Vamos!

Logo eles passaram a segui-la. Sirius ficou do seu lado direito, Tiago no esquerdo e Remo atrás dela. Tiago perguntou.

- Será que podemos saber porque a senhorita demorou tanto?

- Parece que eu fui finalmente aceita no grupo dos sonserinos! Passei um tempo conversando com eles.

- Aceita! – Sirius pareceu chocado com a informação – Quer dizer que você vai ser amiga da minha prima! Olha, eu não sei se posso andar com alguém que fala com ela!

- Sua prima não foi, nem de longe, gentil comigo! Ela foi à única que não me aceitou... Mas vai ter que me engolir!

- Quem mais foi extremamente gentil com você?

- Rodolphus (Lestrange, sabe? Um do segundo ano), os Malfoys e Severo.

- Ranhoso? – Tiago caiu na risada – Ranhoso sabe ser amigável? Essa é novidade!

- Pô, vocês nem conhecem o cara! Se vocês querem saber, do grupo, ele foi quem eu gostei mais! Ele tem lá o jeito caladão dele, mas, quando você o conhece, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa!

- Peraí você! – Sirius falou. – Eu conheço o Ranhoso sim! Só não sabia o nome dele. Minha família já passou umas férias com a família da mãe dele, e, acredite em mim, um verão inteiro e ele não me dirigiu a palavra sequer uma vez! Ele é um pesadelo! Quer ser o que não é, sabe? Anda com os "grandes", mas, na verdade, é mestiço! O pai é trouxa. A mãe é quem sustenta a amizade dele com o pessoal de puro-sangue, porque a família dela é muito importante!

- E eu – Tiago disse. – Não vou com a cara dele!

- Você só conhece o cara há um dia, Amélia – Remo completou – Não deveria tirar tantas conclusões a favor dele!

- O que ele te fez para te conquistar, hein? – Sirius perguntou – Te emprestou um livro?

- Na verdade, ele me emprestou um livro, sim! Um bem raro

Somente então Remo percebeu que Amélia carregava nas mãos, além do seu livro, um outro exemplar negro. Ele pediu para vê-lo. Observou o título com desconfiança.

- É sobre artes das trevas. Você realmente gosta desse assunto, Amélia?

- Gosto sim! Desde muito pequena eu fui acostumada a apreciar as artes das trevas... – Os três a olharam como se Amélia fosse a bruxa má da branca de neve. – Mas meus pais também me ensinaram que as artes das trevas devem ser apreciadas, e não usadas. Eu não sei se vocês sabem muito sobre o assunto, mas ninguém pode negar que os bruxos das trevas são verdadeiros gênios!

- Eu só queria saber porque um pai ensina uma filha a gostar de artes das trevas... – Sirius resmungou baixinho, no ouvido de Tiago, mas ela escutou.

- A melhor defesa é o ataque! – Ela disse enquanto contemplavam o quadro da mulher gorda. – Chegamos!

Logo os amigos estavam no salão comunal... Logo era o outro dia... O outro mês... O natal... O aniversário de doze anos... A páscoa... Sem perceber, Amélia viu o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts passar voando diante de seus olhos... A experiência de estar num outro país, sem os pais, foi incrível... Única.

Ao chegar ao fim do ano letivo, Amélia já não parecia em nada com aquela garotinha emburrada que não queria sair do país de origem... A menina mimada acabou mostrando ter um talento indescritível para colecionar amigos. Ela tinha um grupinho em cada casa de Hogwarts, embora as amizades verdadeiras fossem poucas.

Aliás, as amizades verdadeiras estavam justamente nas casas rivais da escola. Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin, Lílian Evans e Cordelia Veronesi eram os companheiros grifinórios. Augusto Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Uma Plard e Yure Zinetti eram os companheiros sonserinos. E tinha, é claro, aquele amigo que transcendia qualquer classificação: Severo Snape.

Snape foi à primeira pessoa de Hogwarts que Amélia chegou a conhecer. Na ocasião sequer cogitou a hipótese de tê-lo como seu grande amigo... Mas foi o que aconteceu. À medida que o ano se passou, os dois foram se aproximando cada vez mais, até um ponto de não conseguirem mais se separar! Eles estudavam juntos, jogavam juntos, quebravam as regras juntos... Um ano bastou para Amélia perceber que queria ter a amizade daquele garoto pelo resto da sua vida.

Por falar em amizades, esse ano presenciou a formação de vários grupinhos: Remo, Tiago, Sirius e Pettigrew se grudaram num laço de amizade impressionante. Lílian só ficou por perto desse grupo até a chegada dos primeiros exames... Ela queria muito estudar, mas os meninos não ligavam muito para isso... Um dia ela se estressou e se inseriu em outro grupo.

O grupo dos sonserinos era, talvez, tão forte quanto o grifinório. Todos os calouros queriam ser amigos de Augusto Malfoy – isso porque ele era irmão de Lúcio Malfoy e, por tanto, protegido por ele. Amélia não sabia ao certo o motivo da tão grande popularidade de Lúcio, mas tinha algo haver com umas _trocentas_ regras que ele quebrava.

Quando as férias chegaram, Amélia se surpreendeu sem a mínima vontade de voltar para casa. Queria continuar com os novos amigos e com a vida cheia de liberdades... A vida que ela tinha aprendido a amar. Mesmo assim, voltou para casa.

Foi nas férias que Amélia percebeu o quanto estava mudada. Já não se importava tanto com a aprovação dos pais... Nem gostava mais de sair em passeios com eles... Queria apenas rever alguns amigos que tinha deixado lá.

Amélia recebia corujas dos amigos quase que diariamente. O pai dela quase explodiu de felicidade ao ver que a filha era popular (como qualquer bom político, ele dizia). A mãe se felicitou por ver que a filha era amada (e não poderia se sentir só, com tantos amigos, ela dizia).

Amélia quase deu pulos de alegria quando percebeu que as férias tinham terminado. Ela se sentiu maravilhada com a recepção que teve para o seu segundo ano em Hogwarts... Ela se pegou, de vez em quando, dando os gritinhos de excitação que tanto condenava.

No trem, Amélia conheceu Narcissa Black, a irmã de Bellatrix. Ela era bem melhor que a irmã. Elas logo ficaram amigas.

Hogwarts, cerimônia, banquete... Frank Longbotton e Alice Tieney estavam namorando. Outubro, novembro, dezembro... Amélia completa treze anos... Janeiro, fevereiro, Março, Abril, Maio... O segundo ano de Amélia passou ainda mais rápido que o primeiro!

Amigos... As amizades de Amélia começaram a se tornar um problema para ela. Tudo começou numa reunião do clube de duelos, no segundo trimestre. Os professores duelaram, como de costume, e depois chamaram dois alunos: Severo e Sirius. Severo ganhou facilmente a luta... Mas, quando ele estava para deixar a "passarela", Sirius deixou escapar a palavra "Ranhoso". Snape ficou vermelho de raiva e soltou uma azaração _bem_ covarde em Sirius, que estava no chão, sem varinha e sem defesa.

Sirius voou longe e bateu a cabeça. Tiago e Remo imediatamente tomaram as dores do amigo e subiram na passarela. Os dois começaram a atacar Severo... Augusto, Rodolphus e Bellatriz foram ajudar Severo, que já estava quase desacordado. Na verdade, Bella ajudou e Augusto e Rodolphus foram duelar... O que não foi um combate justo, já que os sonserinos treinavam duelo desde sempre. Depois de minutos de lutas, os professores conseguiram pará-los. Amélia nada pode fazer, já que não queria brigar com nenhum dos amigos.

Todos os envolvidos no duelo tiveram detenção. Foram duas semanas de limpeza da sala de troféus, patrulha nos corredores, coleta de ervas na floresta proibida... E um dia castigos corporais que Filch ficou muito feliz em aplicar.

Augusto é claro, usou a seu status para se vingar. Ele reclamou do castigo com o pai, que mostrou a sua influencia no mundo da magia: Ele conseguiu um decreto do ministro proibindo o uso de castigos corpóreos na escola e conseguiu organizar um plebiscito que exigia o afastamento do diretor. No fim, este teve uma aposentadoria forçada no fim do ano letivo.

Bom, os grifinórios e sonserinos declararam guerra... E, no meio do fogo cruzado, estava Amélia, que nunca sabia o que fazer quando os amigos começavam a se engalfinhar.

Esses dois grupos rivais passaram o ano inteirinho pregando peças um no outro. Lílian, que já não falava muito com Tiago, passou a sentir uma aversão enorme a ele! Aversão que ele, por sinal, não entendia.

Bom, por falar em Tiago, ele quase conseguiu uma vaga no time de quadribol da grifinória! Todos o queriam como apanhador, mas acabaram dizendo que ele era muito novo, por isso era melhor deixar para o outro ano! Mas, na verdade, um rumor se espalhou de que Tiago só não ganhou a vaga porque o capitão do time queria a vaga para si!

Neste ano Amélia se tornou mais politizada. Ela se importava com os rumos que a política trouxa e bruxa estava tomando... É claro que todos os outros alunos estranharam: ela era a única louca que recebia diariamente três jornais diferentes – _The Washington Post_ (política trouxa americana), o _Tribuna Unida_ (jornal bruxo de maior circulação nos Estados Unidos) e o _Profeta Diário_.

Nesses jornais, Amélia lia preocupada as notícias sobre o Ministro da Magia inglês: a doença dele tinha avançado mais. Ele comunicou que o seu sucessor deveria ser escolhido logo... E Lord Voldemort era o nome mais cotado. Todos apostavam no homem gentil e de idéias revolucionárias! Até o próprio ministro tinha dito que, se Voldemort o substituísse, o Ministério estaria em boas mãos...

Amélia trocou muitas corujas com o pai discutindo sobre esse homem que poderia acabar sendo o novo ministro inglês. E ele sempre dizia as mesmas coisas: que o homem não era de confiança e que, se ele chegasse ao poder, a América poderia até chegar a cortar relações com o Reino Unido.

E o tempo voou... Logo Amélia estava embarcando para mais umas férias longe dos amigos, nos Estados Unidos.

Mas Amélia acabou se surpreendendo com as férias que teve: Foram divertidíssimas! Bom Amélia já tinha chegado na adolescência e, embora não tivesse percebido antes, tinha mudado bastante. Ela estava grande e tinha ganhado muitas curvas... E os seios estavam enormes.

Amélia não tinha prestado atenção às novas formas (só aos seios)... Mas a sua mãe prestou! Vendo as grandes mudanças de Amélia, Emiliana Lair decidiu que já estava na hora da filha perder de vez a cara de menina sem graça... Para isso, ela ensinou a Amélia a usar um pouco de maquiagem (uma coisa bem leve... Só um pouco de delineador nos olhos e um batom claro nos lábios). Mudou também os cabelos dela: clareou mais os fios.

Depois da transformação do rosto, Emiliana decidiu trocar o vestuário da filha. Disse que as roupas eram infantis demais. Compro centenas de peças que valorizavam as recém-ganhas formas de Amélia.

Sendo uma adolescente, Amélia descobriu a melhor invenção trouxa: A discoteca. Todo sábado ela estava na discoteca... As férias foram tão boas que passaram num flash. Logo ela se viu, mais uma vez, na estação King Cross para ir a Hogwarts. Mas ela já não era mais uma criança sem graça! Ela era uma adolescente muito interessante... Bom, pelo menos foi o que ela sentiu quando chegou na estação...

**XxXxXxX**

Acelerei um pouco a fic para chegar logo na ação!

Reviews, por favor!

Agradeço mais uma vez a Karlinha Malfoy, que pacientemente betou mais esse capítulo.

Sheyla Snape: Eu _juro _que queria atualizar mais rápido... Mas a minha vida anda uma loucura! Mas naum se preocupe (e nem desista), tah! Eu só paro de postar quando a fic chegar ao final.

Yne-chan: Não cansa naum! Eu adoro! Pode continuar revisando!


	7. Entrando Para o Time

**CAPÍTULO VII. ENTRANDO PARA O TIME**

Poucas vezes ela tinha se sentido tão insegura quanto se sentiu andando pela plataforma 9 ½ da estação King Cross. Estava preocupada com o que as pessoas iriam pensar do seu novo visual. Olhou para baixo, para seus seios. _'Grandes demais para essa blusa. No que a mamãe estava pensando quando a comprou?'_

Começou a puxar a blusa repetidas vezes para cima, em tentativas frustradas de diminuir o decote. Desistiu. Apertou o casaco contra o corpo. Viu Severo.

Ao ver o melhor amigo, esqueceu do decote, soltou o casaco e foi cumprimentá-lo.

- Severo! Como é bom te ver!

Ele franziu o cenho e a olhou de uma forma estranha

- Desculpe, sta...?

Ela se sentiu esquisita por um momento... Ela não poderia estar tão diferente! Como o seu melhor amigo não tinha reconhecido-na? O sorriso dela morreu.

- Severo, sou eu! Amélia!

- Amélia?! Amélia Lair?! – Ela rolou os olhos e assentiu impacientemente – Não pode ser! Você é baixinha!

- Salto alto!

-...E é menos loira...

- Poção colorante! Só precisa aplicar uma vez por mês e não estraga os cabelos!

-...E... Amélia é feia!

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa e chocada, quando ouviu aquela frase. Ela sabia que não era a oitava maravilha do mundo, mas daí a ser feia... Mas, por outro lado, se ela _era _feia, isso queria dizer que...

- Eu estou bonita? É isso que você está dizendo, Severo?!

Severo corou violentamente (algo que, por sinal, era muito difícil de acontecer). Ela colocou a mão delicadamente sobre a boca para esconder o sorriso. Ele pareceu ficar ainda mais desconfortável com a situação. Obedecendo a um impulso, Amélia o abraçou... Pela primeira vez na vida, Amélia abraçou o seu melhor amigo.

- Obrigado! – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, que ainda estava paralisado pelo choque.

Amélia deu um beijo no rosto dele e o largou, rindo da expressão abobada que ele trazia na cara. Virou-se e avistou Augusto Malfoy.

- Augusto! – O amigo acenou. Amélia se virou para Severo – Vamos até lá?! – Snape sequer se mexeu, ainda chocado com a atitude da amiga. – Bom, já que você vai ficar aí parado, te vejo no trem... Isso supondo que você vai sair do transe até a hora dele partir!

Sem obter uma resposta, Amélia bufou e foi ao encontro de Augusto, que estava com Bellatrix, Rodolphus e mais dois garotos do quarto ano.

- Olá!

Todos olharam Amélia com a mesma cara surpresa e abobalhada que Severo... Menos Augusto, que dirigiu a ela um sorriso particularmente encantador.

- Amélia?! Você está... Linda!

Ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Abaixou os olhos (mas não antes de ver Bellatrix suspirar e fazer uma cara de tédio). Antes que Amélia tivesse chances de dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu uma voz detrás dela que a fez se alegrar muito.

- Sabe, Malfoy, dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar com você!

- SIRIUS!!!

Amélia mal se virou e o grifinório a abraçou fortemente. Falou no ouvido dela.

- Malfoy, pela primeira vez na vida está certo! Você está maravilhosa, Amélia... Quase não te reconheci!

Ela se afastou dele e agradeceu o elogio. Então se virou para Augusto, que não parecia estar muito satisfeito com a chegada de Black.

- Augusto, eu vou falar com o resto do pessoal e te encontro no trem, OK? – Ele acenou educadamente com a cabeça. Ela se agarrou ao braço de Sirius. – Onde está o resto do pessoal?

- Logo ali.

Todos estavam notando as diferenças no visual de Amélia. Ela nunca fora chamada de linda tantas vezes num intervalo de tempo tão curto. Já estava com as bochechas doendo de tanto sorrir, embaraçada.

O novo_ look_ de Amélia foi o assunto das duas primeiras semanas de aula... Pelo menos entre os alunos do segundo ao quarto ano.

Na tarde da terça-feira da segunda semana de aula, ela foi fazer o teste para o time de quadribol da Grifinória. Não seria uma competição fácil: era uma vaga de batedor para mais de trinta alunos que a cobiçavam... A sorte de Amélia foi que grande parte desses eram péssimos e que ela estava num dia bom. Conseguiu a vaga!

E não foi só ela que entrou para o quadribol: Tiago, que com a saída do capitão antigo conseguiu a vaga de apanhador. Augusto Malfoy também conseguiu uma vaga (no time sonserino, lógico): Artilheiro.

Mudando de assunto, o corpo docente trouxe algumas surpresas naquele ano. A melhor (porém não tão surpreendente) foi à aposentadoria forçada do diretor, que foi substituído por Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall ficou sendo a vice-diretora. Entrou também um novo professor de feitiços, Sir Von Ottolangh (e ai de quem não o chamasse de 'Sir'). Ele era um cara meio restrito, chatinho... Fraco na matéria... Um nada, se comparado a Dumbledore.

Fatos novos aconteceram na política mundial naquele ano. O estado de saúde do Ministro da Magia inglês piorou exponencialmente. Perto de morrer, ele se aposentou e indicou Lord Voldemort para substituí-lo no cargo. Já estava tudo certo para Voldemort assumir, mas, um dia antes da posse, a mulher dele, Lady Alexandra, denunciou para a impressa do mundo inteiro os planos terroristas do seu marido.

É claro que se formou um escândalo! Lord Voldemort acabou não tomando posse. No lugar dele, o ministro ficou sendo Otto Deramott... A vida política de Lord Voldemort acabou aí. O cara simplesmente desapareceu... Quem ficou famosa e entrou para a vida pública foi Lady Alexandra.

Amélia, na verdade, estava pouco se importando com o destino do mundo... Ela deixou de ler jornais e só soube dessas histórias porque foram muito comentadas... Ela estava mais preocupada com outras coisas... Com coisas bem mais divertidas, na verdade... E, quanto mais o dia dos namorados se aproximava, mais preocupada ela ficava.

Faltando um pouco menos de uma semana para os dias dos namorados, Amélia começou a receber os convites... Mas o que mais chamou a sua atenção foi o convite do capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa: o quintanista George Zwingli.

George era o máximo: ele era inteligente, simpático, muito bonito, rico... Além de ser o capitão do time, ele era um dos monitores! Toda garota de Hogwarts queria ficar com ele... E... Bom, Amélia também tinha lá uma quedinha por ele.

Ela estava indo para o treino de quadribol quando viu Zwingli, o homem dos seus sonhos, indo na direção dela... E ele estava olhando para ela! Amélia começou a sentir uma pequena onda de desespero...

'_Certo, Mia, acalme-se! Ele já falou com você antes! Provavelmente está vindo te pedir uma dica em defesa contra as artas das trevas! Sorria! SORRIA!'_

Tarde demais! Ele já estava muito perto. Amélia contraiu a boca, tentando sorrir (embora parecesse mais uma careta). Ele delicadamente segurou a mão dela e a beijou.

- Sabe Amélia, eu estive pensando se você gostaria de ir comigo para Hogsmeade na próxima semana.

O queixo dela caiu. Ela sentiu que o tempo tinha parado. Passou uns bons minutos apenas olhando incrédula para Zwingli, que esperava pacientemente por uma resposta. A boca dela começou a abrir e fechar, mas ela não emitia som algum. George desistiu de esperar.

- Pense a vontade. Eu não vou ficar chateado de você não aceitar. – Ele soltou as mãos dela e olhou para as vestes que ela trajava – Eu vejo que você está indo treinar! Eu não vou mais tomar o seu tempo. – Ele beijou a bochecha de Amélia, o que a deixou estática e com uma expressão particularmente abestalhada – Bom treino – Ele começou a andar para dentro do castelo – E não me deixe esperar muito, OK?!

- Ok...

Ela levou um tempo para conseguir voltar ao normal. Quando finalmente começou a recobrar o raciocínio, sorriu abertamente.

'_O garoto mais cobiçado da escola ME chamou para Hogsmeade! No dia dos namorados!!!'_

Ela começou a voltar a fazer o seu caminho para o campo de quadribol.

'_E ele ainda me deu tempo para pensar!!! Pensar em que?! Ele é o garoto mais simpático, gentil, lindo, desejado, inteligente e forte da escola!!! E ele acha que eu preciso pensar se quero sair com ele?! É claro que eu quero sair com ele!!! E vou falar com ele logo depois do treino! Se bem que..._

'_Se bem que eu fiz um papel de idiota na frente dele!'_

Ela começou a sentir raiva de si mesma. Como tinha sido tão idiota à ponto de congelar na frente dele?! E por que cargas d'água ela tinha que corar ao ser beijada na bochecha?! Amélia balançou a cabeça e bufou. Estava atrasada para o treino! O treino era mais importante! Depois pensaria em Zwingli.

Mas, é claro, ela não conseguiu fazer isso e passou o treino inteiro distraída!

'_Ministério da saúde adverte: Falar com George Zwingli e treinar quadribol em seguida faz mal a saúde.'_

Ela foi acertada por dois balaços e quase caiu da vassoura duas vezes. Depois do desastroso treino, Frederick Schwartz, o capitão do time, foi falar com Amélia.

- Lair, posso saber o que diabos aconteceu para você ficar tão ruim? Por acaso a quantidade absurda de artes das trevas que você estuda afetou o seu cérebro e te fez esquecer como se joga?

Amélia estreitou os olhos. Realmente não gostava de Schwartz. Ele tinha acabado de se tornar o capitão do time e achava que podia mandar em tudo e em todos... Ela respirou fundo, procurando calma.

- Me desculpe, Schwartz, mas eu estou com alguns problemas e não estava com cabeça para jogar hoje!

- Ah, coitadinha da menininha! Deixa eu adivinhar: Você não consegue decidir qual a roupa que vai colocar no jantar, não é?!

Ela fechou os olhos, perdendo o pouco de paciência.

- Não. – ela disse lentamente – Esse não é o meu problema.

- E eu posso saber qual é?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Não á da minha conta. – Ele repetiu. Depois ele olhou para o resto do time, que o olhava com a mesma indignação que ela – Não é da minha conta, vocês ouviram?! – Ele se voltou para Amélia, chegando bem perto – Eu também estou com um problema, Lair, e você sabe qual é?! VOCÊ! VOCÊ E A SUA PREGUIÇA DE TREINAR!" Ele voltou a se dirigir ao grupo maior – N"S ESTAMOS PERTO ASSIM... – ele gesticulou com a mão – DE CONSEGUIR A TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM DIREITO DE TER PROBLEMAS AGORA!!! EU QUERO TODOS VOCÊS 100 EM TODOS OS TREINOS! – Ele voltou a dar atenção à ela – E TODOS INCLUI VOCÊ, LAIR!

- "TIMO! – ela desistiu de tentar controlar o humor. – ENTÃO VAMOS FAZER O SEGUINTE: COMO NÃO SE PODEM TER PROBLEMAS NESSE TIME, EU ESTOU FORA!!! AGORA VOCÊ TEM UM PROBLEMÃO!!! QUERO VER SE VAI CONSEGUIR ACHAR UM BATEDOR QUE FAÇA A METADE DO QUE EU FAÇO NUM JOGO!!! BOA SORTE!

Ela se virou e começou a deixar o campo em passos largos. A respiração estava irregular e o coração acelerado. Enquanto se afastava, conseguiu distinguir murmúrios do tipo "Ela está falando sério?!" e "Valeu, Fred!"

Depois, escutou a voz de Schwartz gritar por ela:

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO, LAIR! VOLTE AQUI!!!

Ela se virou e vestiu o seu risinho mais cínico:

- Parece que eu já estou fazendo, não, Schwartz?

E voltou a caminhar para o castelo.

XxXxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor!!!!

Mil beijos para Karlinha Malfoy, que pacientemente betou esse capítulo.

Sheyla Snape: Vc quer uma pista... Bom, Amélia quer matar Bella porque... Eu não posso dizer agora, mas posso adiantar q vc vai me odiar muito quando acontecer. Se vc acha q eu sou mal agora, espere...

Yne-Chan: 22 anos?! Isso vai dar mais ou menos a idade dele na minha fic quando Voldie for derrotado!!!


	8. Severo O Conselheiro Para Assuntos Sent...

**CAPÍTULO VIII. SEVERO – O CONSELHEIRO PARA ASSUNTOS SENTIMENTAIS**

Amélia até pensou em manter a briga dela com o capitão do time em segredo... Mas, como todos os segredos em Hogwarts, bastaram cinco minutos para que a discussão se tornasse pública. Em todos os lugares, pessoas cochichavam sobre a briga... E, é claro, todos pensavam que Amélia era quem estava errada.

- Amélia, você está louca?!

Ela estava tentando esquecer da vida na sua poltrona favorita do salão comunal Grifinório. Tentava relaxar lendo um dos livros que Severo tinha a emprestado (Psicologia do Mal - a mente de um bruxo das trevas) quando teve a sua concentração interrompida pela voz histérica de Lílian Evans.

- Lílian? E porque eu estaria louca?

- Porque? Você saiu do time de quadribol?

- Foi sim.

- Nós temos jogo em duas semanas! O _último _jogo!

Amélia quase riu. Ela lembrou que Lílian adorava quadribol, até o início desse ano, quando Tiago Potter conseguiu entrar para o time. Desde então, ela passou a detestar tudo que se relacionasse ao esporte... Mas agora ela parecia tão preocupada quanto num dia de prova e tão furiosa quanto na vez que um professor não deixou que ela respondesse uma pergunta. Segurando o riso, Amélia tentou se explicar para a amiga.

- Eu peguei uma briga com Schwartz. Sabe, fiquei de cabeça quente... Lí, eu não suporto ele! Não dá mais para ficar no time!

- Mas porque diabos vocês discutiram?

Só então voltou à cabeça de Amélia o motivo da briga - George Zwingli! Como ela pode ter esquecido dele? O nervosismo voltou. Ela começou a sentir falta de ar e o coração começou a correr... Talvez, se pedisse um conselho à Lílian...

- Lí, eu queria o teu conselho... É... Sobre um garoto...

- Hi! Pessoa errada! Você sabe que eu nunca namorei! Mas fala! Talvez eu possa te ajudar!

- GeorgeZwinglimechamouprasair - Ela disse de uma vez só, com a cabeça baixa.

- Peraí! Você pode repetir? Porque eu poderia jurar que você disse "_George Zwingli me chamou para sair_"!

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse

Lílian abriu um sorriso imenso e abraçou Amélia. Ela bem sabia que a amiga tinha uma quedinha pelo capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa. Depois de dar várias exclamações felicitando Amélia, Lílian percebeu que a amiga não estava exatamente excitada com a idéia.

- O que aconteceu? Esse não era o seu sonho desde que do início do ano? Anime-se! Quando ele quer que você saia com ele?

- Dia dos namorados.

- Mas isso é demais!!! Eu estou tão feliz por você! Pode me explicar essa cara?

- Eu dei o maior mico quando ele me convidou!!! - Ela choramingou - Lílian, eu fiquei roxa de vergonha e eu paralisei! - Ela começou a rir - EI! Isso é trágico! Não ria! Eu paralisei! Você pode imaginar algo assim? Eu simplesmente paralisei!

- Para de se importar com isso, Amélia! - Ela falou num tom que quase conseguiu tranqüilizá-la - Eu aposto que ele achou até... fofinho.

Ela rolou os olhos e se levantou. Suspirou. Olhou para Lílian... Teve uma idéia: Só saberia o que Zwingli achou da sua cena ridícula se entrasse no universo masculino. Ou seja: Teria que perguntar a uma pessoa em que ela confiasse e que saísse bastante com representantes do outro sexo. E Amélia só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa: Augusto Malfoy.

Sem se despedir de Lílian, Amélia começou a fazer o seu caminho para a torre da Sonserina. Augusto era realmente um dos garotos mais namoradores que Amélia conhecia. Só perdia, talvez, para o seu irmão, Lúcio, mas, como ele não estudava mais em Hogwarts, não tinha como ajudá-la nesse momento. Augusto tinha começado a namorar nas férias... Só não conseguiu namorar por muito tempo... Na verdade, não conseguia namorar ninguém por mais de um mês!

- Beladona!

O salão comunal sonserino ficou visível. Ela entrou, passando os olhos na poltrona favorita de Augusto... Mas encontrando apenas Severo, que lia um grosso livro. Foi até ele. No meio do caminho, Bellatrix se colocou na frente dela, interrompendo seu caminho.

- Quando você vai aprender que uma Grifinória deve ficar no salão comunal da Grifinória?! Sabe, você deve ter um aprendizado muito lento, por que eu pensava que isso já fosse senso comum por aqui.

- Bella, eu realmente não estou querendo discutir. Eu não sei o que você tem contra mim, mas essa sua atitude está me dando nos nervos, sabia?

- Essa é a idéia, Amélia. Mas me diga, o que você quer aqui, onde você não é bem vinda?

- O que eu vim fazer aqui não é da sua conta e eu sou bem-vinda aqui sim, porque, ao contrario de você, eu tenho amigos, OK? Licença.

E voltou ao seu caminho até o sofá. Sentou-se ao lado se Severo.

- Você sabe por onde Augusto anda?

Ele somente então percebeu que Amélia estava ali. Fechou o livro.

- Augusto foi para a Hogsmeade se encontrar com uma garota que ele conheceu. Não me pergunte quando ele volta.

Amélia não sabia como eram esses encontros de Augusto ou como ele conseguia sair de Hogwarts, mas nem se atrevia a perguntar. Ela só sabia era que quem tinha o ensinado a sair da escola tinha sido Lúcio e que os encontros tinham muito haver com as novas liberdades dos anos 70... Não que ela fosse contra, mas ele era muito novo!!!

Ela suspirou. Realmente precisava conversar com alguém... E, bom, se Augusto não estava, tinha Severo! Ele não saía muito (na verdade, Amélia nunca tinha o visto com garota nenhuma), mas ela podia confiar nele.

- Er... Então... Será que dava para eu falar com você, Severo?

- Estou ouvindo.

Amélia respirou fundo.

_'E agora?'_

- Severo o que você vai fazer no dia dos namorados?

Ela disse, sem pensar. O garoto ficou a olhando por um momento, sem reação. Depois segurou de leve a mão dela.

- Eu infelizmente não poderei te acompanhar a Hogsmeade, Amélia. Não devemos estragar a nossa atual amizade com tal coisa. Sinto muito.

"Além disso, eu já vou me encontrar com uma pessoa".

_'Oooooooooooooooooooooooooops! Acho que me expressei mal!'_

Ela corou violentamente. Mordeu o lábio. Tentou explicar.

- Não! Sev, você entendeu errado! Eu...

- _De-que-voce-me-chamou_? - Ele disse, no tom de voz mais letal que conseguia produzir. Um tom de voz que ela conhecia muito bem.

- De Sev! - Ela disse, um tanto relutante... Ele a olhou com tanta raiva que chegava até a ser cômico! Qualquer pessoa morreria de medo daquele olhar... Menos Amélia - Ora, vamos! É melhor que ranhoso! - Ele quase riu. - O que eu queria dizer é que... Bom um cara me chamou para o dia dos namorados

- O QUE? Você é muito nova!

- Sev!!! Posso terminar?

- Vá em frente.

- Bom... - _'Como dizer...'_ - Imagine que você vai chamar uma garota para sair. Aí, quando você faz o pedido, ela congela!... Aí você dá um beijo no rosto dela e ela fica tão vermelha quanto um morango... Aí você diz "pense o quanto quiser, mas não me deixe esperando muito..." Bom, o que _exatamente_ você quer dizer com isso?

- Acho que eu iria querer dizer que se você demorasse muito, eu iria encontrar uma outra pessoa para ir comigo.

- Mas você ainda queria sair comigo?

- Sim... Amélia, o que exatamente você fez?

Ela contou tudo que tinha acontecido antes do treino de quadribol para Severo. Ele quase riu... Aliás, ele só não riu porque ele só ria quando tinha alguém se dando mal perto dele. Calmamente, disse.

- Ele ainda deve querer sair com você. Mas você está em desvantagem, por que eu acho que, agora, ele sabe que você nunca... _saiu_ com ninguém.

Ela se sentiu aliviada. Claro que desconsiderou o que Severo tinha dito... O cara via tudo como uma guerra! Mas sabia que Zwingli ainda queria sair com ela, e isso era suficiente! Quando ela já ia sair, Severo a chamou.

- Amélia! - Ela se virou - Quem é ele?

- George Zwingli

- O QUE? Eu não acredito que você vai sair com Zwingli! Ele não tem nada na cabeça! Eu não acredito! Você n...

- Tchau, Sev!

E saiu da Sonserina, deixando muitas garotas se perguntando o que diabos George Zwingli tinha visto nela. Passando por algumas janelas, Amélia viu que ainda não tinha escurecido. Ainda dava tempo de passar na biblioteca e pegar um livro.

Assim que entrou na biblioteca...

_'Oh-meu-Deus!'_

George Zwingli tinha acabado de pegar um livro e estava vindo na direção de Amélia. Ela respirou fundo e tentou parecer calma... Não tinha por que desesperar, afinal.

- Oooooi

- Eu já pensei, se é isso que você veio me perguntar. - Ela disse, sorrindo gentilmente. O rosto dele se iluminou.

- E aí? Você vai comigo, né?

- É. Vou.

XxXxXxX

Amélia rezava todos os dias para que a semana se arrastasse, mas o que aconteceu foi justamente o contrário. A semana passou muito rapidamente e, quando ela menos esperava, o dia dos namorados chegou.

Convites foram muitos. Amélia recebeu vário, durante toda a semana... Todos, devidamente recusados com a mesma fala: "Desculpe, mas eu já tenho par". Por milagre, o boato de que Amélia iria sair com George Zwingli não se espalhou... Aparentemente as garotas que tinham a ouvido dizer isso não acreditaram muito... George também estava sendo bastante assediado, e todas queriam saber quem era o par misterioso dele... Mas ele também não contou a ninguém.

Amélia abriu os olhos e choramingou. Olhou cautelosamente para o calendário que ficava ao lado de sua cama, esperando ver marcado o dia 13... Ou, quem sabe, o dia 15... Mas não! Lá estava, em letras garrafais: "14 de Fevereiro – dia de São Valentino". Ela deu um gemidinho baixo. Apertou os olhos e depois voltou a olhar o calendário, como se esperasse que algo tivesse mudado.

A inscrição '14 de Fevereiro' era como a de qualquer outro dia; discreta, escrita em preto, no topo da placa de metal (esse calendário era uma placa de metal que mostrava apenas a data do momento em que fosse vista, a não ser que você quisesse ver datas passadas ou futuras), mas o 'Dia de São Valentino' ficava oscilando entre rosa bem clarinho e vermelho paixão. Ao fundo, tinha a foto de um casal se beijando.

Beijo... Ela passou um tempo olhando para o casal da foto. Era isso que tanto a incomodava! Ela nunca tina dado um beijo! E agora estava mais perto do que nunca de dar um! Não que ela não quisesse beijar George... Queria sim! Muito! Todas as amigas dela que já tinham beijado diziam que era ótimo, e Amélia morria de curiosidade! Mas, mesmo assim...

E se ele não gostasse do beijo? E se os dentes deles se batessem? E se ela tivesse uma crise de riso? Ou pior: E se ela, mais uma vez, paralisasse?

Os pensamentos ruins de Amélia foram interrompidos pelo barulho infernal da voz esganiçada da garota que dormia ao lado dela: Elizabeth Thompson.

- Amélia!!! Amiga!!! Acorda!!! Olhe o dia lindo lá fora!!! É dia dos namorados!!! Vamos comemorar!!! Comer chocolate!!! - Ela se jogou na cama de Amélia - E contar para as amigas quem é o cara misterioso que vai te acompanhar hoje a Hogsmeade!

'_Amiga?'_

Nem em seus maiores pesadelos Amélia se imaginava sendo amiga de Elizabeth Thompson! A garota era rude, chata, burra e tinha um gosto detestável por fofocas! Se ela contasse para Elizabeth com quem iria para Hogsmeade, o resto da escola saberia antes do fim do café da manha... O pior é que Amélia não era falsa: _Thompson sabia exatamente o que Amélia pensava dela_.

- Elizabeth, se eu quisesse que todos soubessem com quem eu vou, tinha colocado no mural de recados... Eu sei que não seria tão eficiente como te contar, mas funcionaria com o tempo!

- Mia, Mia, Mia... Eu vou relevar o seu comentário infeliz só porque eu estou muito feliz. Mas me conte: É o Snape, não é?!

- O QUE?! – _'Como ela chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?'_ - Severo é mais baixo que eu! E é muito meu amigo!

- Mas eu ouvi que ele estará indo com alguém! E que não será uma Sonserina! Todos pensam que é você!

- Mas... Isso seria como... Sei lá! Tiago saindo com Lílian!

- Nada disso! Esses dois não têm nada haver!

- Nem eu e Severo!

- O que?! Vocês se entendem super bem (embora eu não saiba como você consegue isso). Você é a única pessoa que já chamou ele por um apelido e não foi amaldiçoada! – Ela pensou em perguntar como ela sabia disso, mas desistiu... A menina dava um jeito de saber de tudo mesmo! - Você é a única Grifinória que tem o _prazer_ da companhia dele! Em resumo: Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!

Ela parou para considerar a hipótese. Jamais tinha pensado em Severo desse Jeito... E tinha certeza de que ele pensava a mesma coisa! Tanto que tinha recusado quando pensou que ela tinha o chamado para sair! Ela realmente achava a idéia de Elizabeth um absurdo, mas, e se todos pensassem assim?

- Elizabeth, foi você quem inventou essa teoria absurda ou você ouviu isso de alguém?

- Ouvi! De muitas pessoas. Sabe, muita gente aposta todas as fichas que vocês dois escondem um caso!

- "timo! – Ela suspirou. - Bom, pode ter certeza, _e espalhar para o resto da escola_, que eu não tenho, não tive e não vou ter absolutamente nada com Severo! E que o meu par, definitivamente, não é ele!

Ela saiu do quarto batendo o pé e deixando Elizabeth boquiaberta. Encontrou com Lílian.

- Bom dia!

- Péssimo! Lí, eu estou morrendo de medo!

- Nossa! Por que?

- Beijo! – Ela respondeu, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. As duas entraram no banheiro. - E se eu for péssima em beijos?

- E você acha que ele vai te beijar?

- Eu não sei, mas eu estou sentindo que de hoje não passa!

- Bom, eu acho que você só vai saber se beija mal, quando beijar, não é verdade?

'_Por que será que isso não me faz sentir melhor?'_

Ela desceu para o café da manhã, encontrando com Sirius no caminho. Ele iria com Elizabeth, como todos já sabiam... Amélia não tinha idéia do que ele tinha visto nela (os olhos, a boca, o corpo - foi à resposta que ele deu a ela).

Quando chegou na mesa da grifinória, um garoto do primeiro ano se aproximou trazendo um enorme buquê de rosas amarelas e brancas.

'_Ai, não, mais um!'_

Intrigada, ela abriu o cartão exageradamente perfumado eu tinha entre as flores.

"_Rosas são vermelhas_

_Violetas são azuis_

_Eu não sou bom de rima_

_Por favor, volte para o time de quadribol"._

Ela começou a rir feito louca e passou o cartão para os amigos que sentavam perto dela. Todos tiveram a mesmíssima reação. Pouco tempo depois, ela ouviu a voz de Frederick Schwartz atrás dela.

- O poema foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer! Amélia falta apenas um jogo! _Um joguinho de nada_! Pense na grifinória! Todos precisam de você!

- Eu não sei, Schwartz, eu estou passando por um tempo bem agitado...

- Você pode pirar o quanto você quiser, contanto que no jogo você esteja bem! Se você quiser, eu até pago para você jogar!

- Não vai ser necessário. – Ela quase riu da cara de alívio que ele fez - Mas nada de gritos!

- Eu prometo que vou ser o cara mais gentil do mundo com você!

- E nada de me chamar de fútil ou me menosprezar de qualquer outra maneira em hora alguma!

- Eu juro que vou ser tão simpático que você vai acabar querendo sair comigo!

- E nada de ficar enchendo o meu saco na hora do café da manhã!

- Eu juro qu... - Ela o olhou, sugestiva. Ele entendeu e limpou a garganta - Quero dizer, eu já estou indo! Tenha um bom dia dos namorados!

'_É... Até que o dia começou bem...'_

Começou bem, mas passou rápido...

XxXxXxXx

Reviews, por favor!!!

Beijos para a Karlinha Malfoy que pacientemente betou esse capítulo

Sheyla Snape... Naum, eu naum vou ser maléfica por demorar a atualizar! Eu garanto q eh algo mto, mto pior... Ah, a Amélia naum eh a mãe do Neville... E nem quer matar a Bella por causa de um romance... Mto menos por causa da morte de Sirius. Mas continue tentando. Se vc um dia acertar eu juro q (naum) te digo!!! Bjus!!!

Ynechan... Mas dessa vez eu atualizei ateh rapidinho, naum foi??? Bjus!!!


	9. O Primeiro Dia dos Namorados

**CAPÍTULO IX. - O PRIMEIRO DIA DOS NAMORADOS.**

'_É... Até que o dia não começou tão ruim...'_

Não começou ruim, mas passou rápido! Sem que Amélia percebesse, a tarde chegou e, junto com ela, a hora de finalmente ir a Hogsmeade para o seu encontro de dia dos namorados com George Zwingli!

- Não! Não, não, não, não, não, NÃO!

- Amélia, pare, OK?!

Amélia começou a andar de um lado para o outro, temendo a expectativa do encontro. Ela estava nos jardins de Hogwarts considerando cancelá-lo... Se ela não fosse, tudo seria mais fácil, não é? Ela só teria que se esconder de baixo da cama por uma semana e tudo ficaria bem. Talvez, se não fosse por Lílian, que pacientemente a segurava impedindo-a de sair correndo, Amélia já estivesse longe...

- Lí, não dá! Sinto muito! Eu não vou sair com ninguém! Eu acho que nasci para ser uma freira, como fazem algumas trouxas, que _não_ se casam!

- Nada disso! Você vai! Olha ele ali... Você não tem mais escapatória. Divirta-se!

E empurrou Amélia na direção do capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa, que vinha sorridente. Ela, como se dando um passo pra frente, dois pra trás, chegou nele, suando frio.

- Zwingli.

Ela estendeu a mão para um aperto. Ele segurou levemente a mão dela e beijou-a. Com um sorriso encantador nos lábios, ele disse:

- Eu acho que teremos que cancelar esse encontro, se você não parar de me chamar de Zwingli.

- Então eu acho melhor chamar você de...

_'Zwingli!'_

- George!

- Então? Vamos?

_'Não!'_

- Claro!

E os dois saíram para o primeiro dia dos namorados de Amélia.

No começo, tudo foi muito estranho... Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer e ainda tinham que passar pelos incômodos olhares dos garotos que tinham convidado ela e das garotas que tinham convidado ele. Mas essas dificuldades foram superadas com o tempo e, antes que eles pudessem perceber, os dois já estavam conversando e rindo com velhos amigos.

- Amélia, você quer tomar um sorvete?

- Seria ótimo!

Ele segurou timidamente a mão dela e a guiou até a sorveteria, onde os dois se sentaram, não um de frente para o outro, mas lado a lado, e bem perto.

_'Muito, muitíssimo perto demais!!!'_

Ele pediu um sorvete gigantesco para ela e um _milkshake_ para ele. Depois que a bebida acabou, ele começou a olhar insistentemente para Amélia. Ela percebeu e começou a se concentrar no sorvete. Afundou na cadeira, colocou a taça para perto e começou a comer bem devagar, temendo que o ele acabasse.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, George contou uma piada engraçadíssima (sobre um lobisomem e um bruxo das trevas). Amélia riu um pouco e cometeu o grave erro de olhar para ele em seguida.

_'Droga!'_

Ele a olhava de uma maneira estranhíssima. Já não ria mais. Ela também parou de rir. Baixou um pouco o rosto, tentando desesperadamente voltar à atenção ao quase inexistente sorvete. Grave erro! Uma mecha do cabelo dela caiu sobre seu rosto e, antes que pudesse voltar a devorar o sorvete, ele gentilmente colocou a mecha de volta ao lugar onde ela deveria estar.

Ela se sentiu quase obrigada a voltar a encará-lo. Ele passou a mão gentilmente sobre o rosto dela... Ela sentiu vontade de beijá-lo... Mas estava com medo. O rosto dele começou a se aproximar... Mais... Mais... Ela sentiu a urgência de recuar a cabeça... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma vontade quase incontrolável e aproximá-la. Ela sentiu a mão dele na nuca dela. Apertou os olhos e deixou acontecer.

_'Ai, Merlin, é agora!'_

Os lábios dele gentilmente pousaram sobre os dela.

_'Até aí, tudo bem'_

Ele abriu levemente os lábios. Os de Amélia também se partiram como por um impulso... Ele, então enfiou a língua na boca dela, ato que ela teria achado extremamente nojento, se não fosse tão bom. Ele começou a mexê-la mais e mais, e Amélia foi seguindo ele. Depois de uns bons (ótimos) cinco minutos, eles se separam.

- Muito bom para um primeiro beijo! - Ele sorriu.

- Muito bom? Sério!?

- O meu primeiro beijo foi um desastre... Se eu não soubesse que você nunca beijou ninguém, eu jamais pensaria isso!

- Até que não é muito difícil, sabia?

- Amélia, eu tenho que te dizer somente uma coisa...

- Sim?

- Em matéria de beijo, a prática leva à perfeição.

- Então...

- Vamos praticar.

XxXxXx

- Você veio me contar como foi o seu encontro?!

- Exato! Severo, eu tenho que te contar tudo! Afinal, foi você quem fez ele acontecer!

- EU?! Não, eu não!

Ela estava há meia hora tentando fazer Severo escutar tudo que tinha acontecido no encontro dela, mas o garoto simplesmente se recusava a ouvir. Ele não queria saber nada que se tratasse de Amélia, Zwingli ou Hogsmeade. Amélia esperneou se jogou no sofá, ao lado dele.

- Ora, vamos! Não custa nada!

- Tempo, Lair, vai me custar tempo!

- Lair? Porque você me chamou assim? Hei! O que foi que aconteceu com "Amélia", ou só "Mia"?!

- Ora, ora, ora...

Bellatrix tinha acabado de chegar. Sentou-se do outro lado de Severo.

- Quer dizer que "Mia" quer contar tudinho que aconteceu hoje, não? Não se preocupe, _amiga_, eu mesma faço isso para você: Severo, ela passou a tarde _se agarrando_ com o capitão da Lufa-Lufa! Sabe, eu realmente não pensei que ela fosse capaz disso! Eu achava que ela era santa! Mas as pessoas se enganam, não é mesmo, _"Mia"_?

E levantou-se e saiu cantarolando. Severo ficou um tanto boquiaberto.

- É verdade?

- Não exatamente. Eu o beijei, isso é verdade. Mas eu não passei a tarde me agarrando com ele, como ela disse. E o seu encontro?

- Foi bom.

- Com quem?

- Ninguém que seja da sua conta.

- Ok, desculpa.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- O que?

- Você e Zwingli. É sério?

- Acho que sim...

E foi de fato sério. Os dois começaram a namorar a partir desse dia. Com o tempo, Amélia e George formaram o casal preferido de toda a escola, contando com a aprovação de todos, exceto Severo, que continuava a dizer que ele era um _'animal desprovido de cérebro' _e que _'não era bom o suficiente para Amélia'_.

O namoro dos dois só balançou um pouco duas semanas depois de começar, quando teve a final da taça de quadribol... Ele era o capitão da Lufa-Lufa, ela a batedora da Grifinória... O jogo era Lufa-Lufa X Grifinória... É claro que a grifinória ganhou! Ele ficou um pouco chateado, mas, quando as férias chegaram, eles já estavam nas boas!

Férias... O que são as férias, senão um tempo que só serve para se desatualizar dos assuntos e das aparências dos amigos?

E todos os amigos de Amélia pareciam estar passando por uma fase crônica de crescimento... Bom, no caso do namorado dela, George Zwingli, de crescimento de espinhas!!!

Amélia chegou na estação King Cross toda feliz... Finalmente iria ver o namorado, de quem tinha tanta saudade!!! A felicidade dela aumentou ainda mais quando viu aquele garoto alto, forte, de cabelos claros e sedosos que se mantinha em pé, de costas para ela, a mais ou menos um metro de distância... O seu namorado! Ela, com um largo e sincero sorriso, foi até ele.

Estava morrendo de saudades. Eles claro tinham trocado cartas durante todo o verão, mas, como Amélia estava nos Estados Unidos e ele na Escócia, não se viram sequer um dia. Ela queria muito beijar ele! Ela chegou até ele o cobriu seus olhos com as mãos.

- Adivinha!

- Hmmmmmm... Lia? Não... Terry? Helen? Fran? Lucia? Dana? Katty? Lee? Rose? Nancy? - Amélia já estava pronta para dar um grito bem histérico, quando ele começou a rir e segurou as mãos dela. Virou-se e a abraçou - Ou pode ser Amélia!

Amélia olhou para o rosto do garoto e perdeu a fala. Ele estava simplesmente desfigurado de tantas espinhas! Amélia não pensava que seria possível, mas George Zwingli estava feio! Sim, ele tivera algumas poucas espinhas no fim do semestre, mas nada comparado com o que estava agora!!! Ele se abaixou para beijá-la, mas ela recuou antes que ele conseguisse se aproximar dos lábios dela.

- O que houve?

- Er... V... Você não pretende me beijar aqui, né? Na frente de todo mundo!

- Mas - ele pareceu confuso - Nós sempre nos beijamos em público!

- E... A... As férias me deixaram tímida... Eu acho.

- Tudo bem. No trem nos matamos as saudades, não?

Ele deu um leve beijo no rosto de Amélia... Encostou aquelas espinhas, que mais pareciam vulcões prestes a entrar em erupção no rosto dela. Ela sentiu nojo.

_Ai, droga!_

- Sabe, George, eu acho que vou ficar com meus amigos... no trem!

- Mas...

- SEV!

Ela gritou, assim que viu um garoto passar por ela... Mas ele, na verdade, em nada se parecia com Severo... Era _muito alto_ para ser Severo. E não tão magro para ser Severo... Mas tinha os mesmos cabelos negros e oleosos. Amélia não pensava que o garoto fosse realmente o amigo, só queria uma desculpa para parar de falar com George, mas, para a sua surpresa, o garoto se virou.

'_Meu Merlin! __ Severo!'_

Como as ferias podem mudar uma pessoa!!! Snape estava... diferente. Ele não era lindo... Quer dizer, nem bonito era. Mas ele tinha uma coisa a mais... Uma coisa que Amélia nunca tinha visto em garoto algum... Uma coisa que ela não sabia explicar o que era, ou porque a atraia tanto... Era algo em seu olhar.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor

Yne-chan: Pô, fiquei curiosíssima para ler a fic!!! Vê se passa ela logo para o papel, não é tão difícil!!! E, olha, quando vc for colocá-la na net, não se esquece d me avisar, OK? Bjus!!!

Sheyla Snape: Terminar d modo tosco... Naum sei... A fic vai terminar exatamente onde começou: com Amélia matando (ou não) a Bella. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou desistir da fic!!! Só não sei se ainda vai ter alguém lendo qndo eu terminar!!! E tb naum sei qtos caps vai ter... Eu acho q vão ser mais de 20. Ah, vi ontem a review q vc deixou na Fantasmas... Eu gosto dessa fic... Mas ficou mto mal escrita! Eu estou pensando em reescrevê-la.


	10. Professor Dousset

**CAPÍTULO X – PROFESSOR DOUSSET**

O olhar dele era... hipnotizante. Ela nunca pensou que alguém pudesse ter um olhar tão... maravilhoso... Que a fizesse ficar de pernas bambas só pela mera... _'Ai, Merlin...'_ Ele também estava mais alto que ela... Bem mais... Atrativamente mais alto. Amélia se pegou sem palavras... e sem fôlego também.

- Amélia.

Ele disse, acenando com a cabeça. A voz dele também tinha mudado... e para melhor, ela tinha que admitir... Aliás, Amélia tinha que admitir muita coisa... Por exemplo, que estava atraída pelo melhor amigo. Ela começou a abrir e fechar a boca, mas não conseguia emitir som algum.

- Amélia, você vai ficar aí parada ou vem comigo? Augusto já está no trem. Eu não pretendo demorar muito para chegar lá!

Ela, ainda incapaz de emitir qualquer som, se limitou a assentir e o seguir. Depois de alguns passos, ele quase gritou.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça para me chamar por aquele apelido idiota na frente de todos?!

_'Certo! Tem algo muito estranho aqui!'_

Ela não se recordava de nenhuma vez, exceto essa, que tivesse gostado de ter alguém gritando com ela. Ela não sabia explicar, mas... Parecia ser o conjunto... A expressão facial que ele fazia quando zangado e a mais nova e surpreendente voz. _'Wow...'_ Ela suspirou.

- Estava tentando me livrar do meu namorado!

- Então você também percebeu que ele não é mais exatamente o que ele era antes, não é verdade? - Ele disse, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto, que ela tratou de ignorar.

- Verdade! Severo, você acha que eu serei muito fútil se acabar o namoro com ele?

- De maneira alguma! - Uma voz atrás dela respondeu. Ela se virou. Era Sirius... e mais uma surpresa: ele estava lindo! - Aliás, acabar com ele seria um favor que você faria a todos em Hogwarts!

Recuperada do susto, Amélia sorriu. Quando ia abraçar o amigo, Severo rosnou:

- Quer nos deixar em paz, Black?

- Ninguém falou com você, Ranhoso, então, cale a boca!

- Nós estávamos no nosso caminho, quando você se intrometeu na nossa conversa. Portanto, ninguém falou com _você_, Black!

- Vá lavar seu cab...

- VOCÊS DOIS! QUEREM PARAR? - Amélia gritou, antes que as varinhas fossem puxadas. Eles se calaram e passaram a dar atenção a ela. - Ótimo! Sirius, Tiago e Remo devem estar te esperando. Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts, eu falo com vocês. Severo, vamos logo, em paz!

Ela jamais pensou que controlar os amigos fosse tão fácil. Como cachorrinhos, eles obedeceram... e ela gostou. Logo estavam no trem. E lá, mais uma surpresa: Augusto e Bellatrix estavam juntos. Claro que Amélia foi perguntar a Augusto o que seu amigo mais lindo, rico e simpático estava fazendo com a bruaca da Bellatrix... Surpreendentemente, ele disse que gostava dela. _De verdade_.

Ao chegar em Hogwarts, ela foi direto falar com os amigos grifinórios. Entre eles estava o não tão amigo Frederick Schwartz.

- Amélia! Como é bom te ver!

Desde a quase saída de Amélia do time de quadribol, Schwartz tinha se tornado o cara mais gentil e amável do mundo com ela. Sempre estava procurando a ajudar e a agradar... E embora achasse tudo muito estranho e não visse as gentilezas do garoto com bons olhos, Amélia adorava.

- Fred! Você vai continuar com o time esse ano, não?

- Vou sim! Os NIEMS que se danem! Eu não preciso ser inteligente para jogar quadribol, não é mesmo?

- Não, acho que não!

Na mesa, ela se sentou com Lílian e as garotas estudiosas. Depois de tanto tempo separadas, elas, naturalmente, sequer ouviram o que o diretor falou. Simplesmente não conseguiam parar de falar.

- Mas, Amélia, você já viu seu namorado? Ele está um tanto diferente...

- É, eu acho que ele andou exagerando no chocolate! - Ela respondeu, muito bem humorada, pra quem estava considerando acabar o namoro há apenas uns minutos.

- Ele não é mais o queridinho das meninas... - Rhiana comentou.

- Nem o meu. - As meninas ficaram surpresas com o que Amélia disse. Ela sentiu que deveria se explicar. - Ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver. Sabe... Perdeu o encanto! Ele foi o meu primeiro namorado... Eu acho que já está mais do que na hora de conseguir o meu segundo!

Boquiabertas, ela encararam Amélia. É claro que estavam pensando que ela só queria terminar o namoro por causa da aparência asquerosa do namorado... Mas isso não era verdade... Quer dizer, Amélia queria acreditar que aquilo não era verdade.

_'Ah, que se dane!'_

Ela era muito nova! Tinha apenas quatorze anos! Podia se dar ou luxo de ser fútil! E era isso! Não poderia continuar um namoro no qual não conseguia nem olhar para a cara do namorado! Mas ela deixaria isso para amanhã... Hoje, só queria dormir.

Estava subindo para o dormitório quando Tiago a chamou. Só então ela percebeu que ainda não tinha falado direito com ele... Nem Sirius... E nem... _'Onde está Remo?'_

- Remo já foi dormir?

Os dois amigos (e Pettigrew) começaram a se olhar, como se estivessem considerando se deveriam ou não contar um segredo grave à Amélia. Depois de um tempo, Sirius deu a ela um sorriso amarelo e disse.

- Ele só vem amanhã!

Ela até pensou em perguntar a eles o que estava acontecendo, mas achou melhor não. Eles não contariam nem sob tortura, mesmo, ela sabia. Decidiu esquecer o assunto e fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Ela estava com sono, sim, mas, ao invés de ir dormir, passou a noite inteira conversando com Sirius e Tiago (e fazendo questão de cortar Pettigrew todas as vezes que ele tentava entrar na conversa). A noite passou rápido, e ela logo estava caminhando para o que ia ser a primeira vez que terminava um relacionamento.

Amélia se levantou e começou a se encaminhar, um tanto cabisbaixa, para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Ela estava tranqüila... Até a hora de acabar o namoro se aproximar... E como tinha sido rápido. Ela ia se aproximando... Sentindo-se como uma vaca indo ao matadouro... E tinha certeza que Zwingli concordaria com a parte da "vaca".

O pior é que já não sabia se queria acabar tudo... O tempo que ela passou com George foi, de fato, maravilhoso. Ele era carinhoso, compreensivo, simpático... Mas, ao ver a espinha enorme que ele carregava no nariz, Amélia voltou a ter certeza da sua decisão. Tomou fôlego e foi até ele.

- George, nós precisamos conversar.

Ela estava séria, e rezava para que ele percebesse isso. Mas, contrariando as suas expectativas, George abriu u largo sorriso.

- Amélia! Você mal falou comigo ontem, meu amor!

O garoto se levantou, passou o braço na cintura de Amélia e deu um beijo estalado no rosto dela. Ela tentou se desvencilhar ao ver as bolsas de sebo verde se aproximarem, mas não conseguiu.

- Você quer tomar café aqui, comigo?

- NÃO! - Ela disse alto e rápido demais.

- Amélia, o que está acontecendo? - ele finalmente tinha ficado sério. Ela sentiu que não conseguiria conversar no momento... Tinha que fugir... A sorte é que ela viu passar...

- REMO!

Ela respirou aliviada ao ver o amigo. Sabia que tinha que terminar, mas a verdade é que ainda não tinha pensado como! Precisava de um pouco de tempo... E Remo era a desculpa de uma fuga perfeita.

- Sabe, Remo não parece muito bem... Mas eu falo com você antes do almoço, certo?

- Tá - Ele respondeu, confuso.

Ela quase correu para a mesa da Grifinória. Sentou-se ao lado de Remo.

- Eu não te vi ontem - Ela disse, enquanto passava um pouco de geléia numa torrada. - O que aconteceu?

- Eu tive alguns problemas.

Ela olhou para as expressões faciais do amigo com preocupação. Ele parecia estar extremamente cansado... As olheiras eram profundas, como as de alguém que tivera uma grave insônia na noite anterior. E dava para ver algumas manchas roxas também... E ele tinha um enorme arranhão no rosto. Ela franziu a testa.

- Remo! Você está péssimo! Não acha que deveria ir à enfermaria?

- Já fui. - Ele a olhou, como se implorando para que as perguntas parassem por ali. Ela respeitou e se manteve calada, embora a expressão preocupara jamais deixasse seu rosto - Eu estou bem mesmo, Amélia!

Ela assentiu. Não faria mais perguntas. Sabia que o segredo que o amigo carregava era tão sério que ela não tentaria descobrir. Mordiscou a torrada.

Primeiro dia do quarto ano em Hogwarts. Para começar, Amélia teve dois tempos de Aritmancia com professor Akward. Depois, História da magia, com o fantasma Binns. Então um tempo de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Ela entrou na sala pronta para ouvir a voz sinistra do professor McSueyd, mas, ao entrar, Amélia se deparou com um velhinho envergado que poderia ser a bruxa da branca de neve, não fosse ele um homem.

- Entrem todos! Fiquem à vontade! - O velho sorria. Aquilo suspeitava Amélia, deveria ser um sorriso simpático, mas causava inexplicáveis arrepios a ela. - Vamos! Vocês já estão atrasados!

Ela se acomodou ao lado de Lílian. Olhou mais uma vez para o velhinho. Levantou a mão.

- Sim, Srta...?

- Lair. Quem exatamente é o senhor?

- Acho que você é uma daquelas alunas que se acham boas demais para prestar atenção aos recados dados durante a cerimônia de seleção, estou certo, Srta Lair?

_'Grosso!'_

- E...

- Foi o que eu pensei. - O sorriso do velhinho desapareceu e deu lugar a uma expressão quase esquizofrênica. Amélia afundou na cadeira - Se por acaso tiver mais algum desocupado que não tenha ouvido o diretor falar, eu sou Napoleão Dousset - Ele disse o seu nome com um orgulho exagerado. A maneira que o seu peito estava estufado quase lembrava a postura do verdadeiro Napoleão. - O seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

_'Ótimo! Um lunático por outro!'_

Ela sentiu antipatia pelo professor. Sabia que enquanto ele ensinasse, não teria paz. E tinha certeza de que não daria paz a esse professor.

- Mas alguma pergunta, Srta Lair?

Ela baixou os olhos. Tinha que ficar calada, ou acabaria arrumando uma confusão... Mas...

_'Talvez eu queira arrumar uma confusão'_

- Na verdade, sim! - Ele a fuzilou com o olhar. Ela manteve a cabeça erguida, não deixando se intimidar. - Porque Professor McSueyd não vai nos ensinar esse ano?

- McSueyd foi fazer um curso na Finlândia. Volta em dois anos, mas, até lá, eu já terei conquistado o cargo completamente. Logo, Lair, acostume-se. - Ele arreganhou os dentes mais uma vez, numa tentativa frustrada de sorriso - Algo mais?

_'Isso vai ser divertido'_

- Sim! Primeiramente, é Srta Lair. Sinceramente, professor, sua mãe não te ensinou boa educação, não? Ah, você já deve ter esquecido! Em segundo lugar, você é mais capacitado que professor McSueyd? Quer dizer, o cara era um gênio!

Uma veia apareceu na testa do velho. Ele começou a suar.

- Eu tenho certeza que tenho muito mais experiência que professor Sueyd! - Ele disse, com os dentes cerrados. Amélia cerrou os dela para evitar que a gargalhada saísse.

- Disso eu não duvido, senhor!

- Você está me chamando de velho?

O velho professor ficou vermelho. Lílian deu um leve beliscão no braço de Amélia, mas ela não se incomodou. Embora a grande maioria dos grifinórios estivesse apreensiva, ela estava se divertindo bastante!

_'Esses grifinórios não sabem se divertir!'_

- Mais uma vez professor, devo-lhe chamar atenção à sua educação. O senhor não deve me tratar por você, e sim por Srta Lair. E, te respondendo, eu não estou te chamando de velho, professor! De maneira nenhuma! Eu tenho certeza que a sua aparência é essa devido a um feitiço que não deu certo! - Fortes gargalhadas foram ouvidas dos sonserinos. Lílian apertou a mão dela - O que nos faz voltar à questão que nos trouxe a essa discussão: Você é mais qualificado que o professor McSueyd?

Ele a olhou, olhos vermelhos de fúria. Ela estava adorando!

_'Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo?'_

- A minha aparência não é essa devido a um feitiço! - O lábio de Amélia se curvou num inevitável risinho de deboche. - Eu não sou velho, Srta Lair! Eu sou experiente e sábio!

- Muito bem, Sr Ancião! - O lábio dele crispou - Eu realmente acredito que a idade traga sabedoria. Mas só o conhecimento prático! Como o senhor pretende nos ensinar como se defender de bruxos das trevas, _se o senhor não consegue nem se livrar de uma simples aluna atrevida_?

Com essa colocação, todos se calaram.

_'Agora você está ferrada, Amélia. Foi longe demais'_

Dousset caminhou a passos largos até Amélia. Colocou os braços pesadamente na mesa e se inclinou. Ela manteve a cabeça erguida e se policiou para nunca desviar o olhar. Ele disse lentamente, controlando a voz.

- Lair... Você... Deve-me... Respeito!

- _Srta_ Lair! - Ela corrigiu calmamente. O velho perdeu a calma aparente

- DETENÇÃO, _SRTA_ LAIR! COM FILCH! E EU QUERO UMA REDAÇÃO SOBRE O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DO LIVRO, SEJA ELE QUAL FOR! CINQUENTA CENTÍMETROS! PARA A PRÓXIMA AULA! E SAIA DA MINHA VISTA!

Calmamente, sem alterar a respiração, ela se levantou. Sorriu pra Dousset, simpática.

- Será um prazer, professor!

Ao chegar na porta, ela se virou, atrevida.

- Ah! Professor Dousset! É _Sr_ Filch!

- SAIA!

Ao chegar no lado de fora, ela quase explodiu de tanto rir. Nunca tinha sido tão atrevida na vida... E tinha adorado! Ela sabia que não estava nada certo aborrecer um senhor de idade... Mas... tinha sido tão bom! É, talvez ela não fosse a pessoinha boa que pensava ser...

_'Sou boa sim! Tudo foi culpa daquele velho inútil que foi grosso comigo!'_

Pouco tempo depois, a porta da sala volta a se abrir. Severo estava saindo dela.

- O que...?

- Eu achei que você poderia precisar de companhia na detenção!

- Sev... O que você fez?

- Eu apenas disse que era um péssimo exemplo perder a cabeça... E que você estava certa

- E ele te expulsou só por isso?

- Não! Ele foi me dar à resposta e me chamou de Snape... Eu te imitei e disse _'É Sr Snape'_. Bom, não precisou de mais nada!

Eles começaram a rir e, quase que num impulso, ela abraçou o amigo. Ele parou de rir. Prendeu a respiração, ela percebeu... E só então viu o que estava fazendo... E era tão bom...

_'Ótimo! Eu, definitivamente, tenho uma queda por ele.'_

Tratou de se afastar dele imediatamente. Ele desconversou.

- É melhor irmos para a Sonserina, adiantar a redação.

- Ele também...

- Também! - Ele a olhou por um tempo - Sabe, Amélia, eu acho que o chapéu seletor cometeu um erro com você!


	11. E No Corujal

**CAPÍTULO XI. E NO CORUJAL...**

Amélia e Severo passaram horas preparando a redação e conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido nas férias. Naturalmente, Amélia era aquela que falava mais – féria lembrava família, e família era um assunto proibido para Severo. As poucas vezes que Amélia tinha conseguido fazê-lo falar sobre tal assunto, conseguira arrancar apenas algumas poucas palavras sobre a mãe dele e os dois irmãos -Sérvolo eSerene Snape, ambos mais novos. Nunca perguntava sobre o pai dele. Severo o odiava, ela sabia. Preferia evitar aborrecer o amigo.

Amélia se levantou e foi até o dormitório dos meninos procurar um livro na vasta coleção de Severo. Ao abrir o baú dos livros, viu um recorte antigo do Profeta Diário, que carregava uma manchete em letras garrafais:

_'LADY ALEXANDRA SEQUESTRADA'_

Amélia pegou o recorte e estreitou os olhos. Há muito tempo tinha se esquecido do seqüestro de Lady Alexandra, a mulher de Lorde Voldemort. Ela desaparecera há mais ou menos três meses, em sua própria casa. Até o momento, ninguém conseguira qualquer notícia sobre o paradeiro dela.

Mas isso não preocupava Amélia. O que a intrigava era o fato do recorte estar guardado junto dos preciosos livros de Severo. Ela levou o recorte até a mesa onde ela e o amigo estavam estudando. Colocou-o em cima do livro que ele lia.

- Por que você guarda esse jornal?

- Não sei - Ele respondeu displicentemente - Minha mãe. Disse que isso era história acontecendo. Disse que, se eu não guardasse o jornal, poderia me arrepender. E que eu logo saberia o porquê.

- Estranho... História acontecendo?

- Sim. Ele disse que logo esse seqüestro seria um episódio de uma revolução. - Ela franziu a testa, tentando encontrar algum sentido nas palavras do amigo... Mas ele não parecia saber muito mais que ela.

- Bom, mas vamos continuar?

Mais meia hora foi suficiente para terminar quase toda a redação. Amélia se levantou e se despediu do amigo... Estava quase na hora do almoço... E ela tinha um assunto bem importante para resolver antes disso.

Ela chegou ao salão principal rezando para que George não tivesse lá ainda, mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu. O garoto foi ao encontro dela assim que ela colocou os pés lá.

- Amélia! Agora você vai me falar exatamente o que está acontecendo!

Ela suspirou, segurou o garoto pela mão e o levou para fora do castelo. Caminharam até chegar à sobra de uma vasta árvore, onde se sentaram. Ela respirou fundo e tomando coragem disse:

- Então? - Ele exigiu.

- Bom, George, é que... Sabe? Eu e você? Eu não estou me sentindo...

- O que, Amélia?

- Olha, não é você! O problema sou eu! - _'o que não deixa de ser verdade, já que _eu_ não suporto a sua aparência'._

- Amélia... - Ele suspirou e riu - Sabe, quem te ouve falando assim até pensa que você está acabando o nosso namoro!

- É _exatamente_ isso que eu estou fazendo!

O garoto arregalou os olhos, num misto de surpresa, tristeza e raiva.

- Mas... Nós... Era tão bom... Não era? Por que?

- Assim... - _'porque eu sou fútil e não quero namorar uma acne ambulante.'_ – Sabe, nós passamos muito tempo separados! - _'e você comeu muito chocolate'_ - e o que sentia por você _esfriou_!

Ele a olhou, descrente e inconsolável. Ela o olhou sentindo um pouco de pena, um pouco de alívio. Tentou consolar o ex.

- Olha, você foi o meu primeiro namorado! Foi só um namoro de colégio! Você não pensou que seria para sempre, não é?

Ele a olhou, agora descrente e indignado.

_'Oooooooooooooops! Ele pensava que ia ser para sempre!'_

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaai... Desculpa! Você _realmente_ pensou que seria _para sempre_?

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ele se limitou a se levantar e sair, sem dizer uma só palavra à Amélia.

_'Mau dia!'_

Meio cabisbaixa Amélia voltou para o salão. Todos já almoçavam. Ela se sentou num cantinho junto de Remo, Sirius e Tiago (e Pettigrew, mas esse não conta), que sorriam exultantes.

- Você é minha heroína! - Sirius disse. Ela o olhou, interrogativo.

- Por que?

- Por que? - Tiago respondeu - Você se transformou de uma garota respeitosa para uma aluna abusada! - Vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, essa frase seria interpretada como um insulto - Você está cada vez mais interessante, Amélia!

- Só falta ser solteira!

Pettigrew tinha falado. Ela, que antes ria, fechou a cara imediatamente. O olhou com raiva.

- Em primeiro lugar, Pettigrew, não se meta onde não foi chamado. Em segundo lugar, o fato de eu ser solteira, ou não, não muda absolutamente nada para _você_, já que eu não teria nada com _você_ nem que _você_ fosse o _ultimo_ homem na terra. E em terceiro lugar não fala mais nada. Eu estou solteira.

_'O que está acontecendo comigo?'_

Pettigrew se assustou com a grosseria de Amélia. E com razão. Mesmo que deixasse claro que jamais gostou dele, Amélia nunca tinha sido grossa. Sempre soubera respeitar... De vez em quando até chegava a rir das tentativas de piada dele! O garoto se calou. Um clima tenso se colocou entre os garotos por algum tempo. Rompendo o silêncio, Tiago disse:

- Então só falta parar de falar com Ranhoso e com Malfoy!

O sorriso do amigo era tão encantador e contagiante que era impossível não sorrir junto. Sirius continuou a descontrair.

- Quer dizer que você está solteira é? Se depender de mim, não por muito tempo!

XxXxXxX

O tempo foi passando rápido e, antes que Amélia pudesse perceber, já tinha chegado em meados de novembro.

Ainda não tinha se entendido com o Professor Dousset. Sempre que ela tentava participar de alguma maneira na aula dele, uma briga acontecia... E, normalmente, pegava uma detenção depois delas. Amélia, que não conhecia ainda o castelo direito, passou a saber a localização de tudo - desde a sala de Dumbledore, até a sala dos troféus... Mas sempre estava acompanhada... Bem acompanhada! Ela não sabia por que, mas Severo, sempre que tinha uma discussão, se colocava ao lado dela e acabava em detenção também.

Ela estava conhecendo o amigo cada vez melhor... E ficar junto dele estava cada vez mais estranho. A proximidade era estranha. Amélia tinha uma queda por ele... Ela gostava dele mesmo. E tinha começado a achar que ele também gostava dela.

Quanto à escola... Bom, os professores pareciam estar obcecados pelos os NOMs. Dumbledore, inclusive, tinha chamado Amélia e Severo para conversarem várias vezes, implorando para que os amigos mudassem o seu comportamento durante as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Claro, ela disse que se garantia nessa matéria.

Mas a verdade era a que Amélia não se importava muito com os NOMs... Nem um pouco, aliás! Guardava toda a sua preocupação para o quadribol!

XxXxXxX

Mas um treino de Quadribol estava chegando ao fim. Ela tinha sido formidável! Frederick Schwartz não parava de cobrir Amélia de elogios. Ele reuniu o grupo.

- Nós estamos ótimos! A Sonserina simplesmente não tem chances contra nós no próximo jogo! Eu estou falando sério! É só vocês todos continuarem assim! Tiago espero que você pegue o pomo tão rápido quanto fez hoje! Estão dispensados! - Amélia segurou a vassoura e se virou, quando escutou - Amélia, você fica! Eu preciso conversar com você!

_'O que foi que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?'_

Ela se virou, mas não estava tão apreensiva... Sabia que, qualquer coisa, era só ameaçar sair do time e ele voltava atrás e pedia desculpa. Ela se aproximou. Ele parecia perturbado.

- Fred? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Er... Amélia será que... Você poderia me dizer... Er... Se... Você... - Ele corou e abaixou a cabeça – estasaindocomalguem?

- O que?

Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse, pausadamente.

- Você está saindo com alguém?

Ela perdeu a fala.

_'O que será que esse menino quer?'_

- Não. Não estou - ela respondeu um pouco apreensiva.

- Então... Quer dizer, no próximo fim de semana vai ter um passeio a Hogsmeade e... Bom, eu estive imaginando... Se você quer ir comigo?

Isso a pegou de surpresa... Amélia pensou que notaria se Frederick tivesse algum interesse nela... Mas não. E ele era bonito, popular e capitão do time! Tudo que qualquer garota poderia querer, mas... Mas ela tinha uma inegável queda por Severo, e só de pensar que ele pudesse ter uma quedar por ela já a fazia não querer nada com garoto algum... E, além disso, tal Schwartz fosse o _último _garoto na face da terra com quem ela pensaria me ter um qualquer coisa. Ela suspirou.

- Eu... Eu acho que tenho que pensar um pouco!

- Tudo bem! Amanhã é o nosso próximo treino... - Ele deu um sorriso amarelo - Você me dá a resposta, então.

- Tá! - ela esboçou um sorriso e saiu correndo.

Não sabia o que fazer. De um lado tinha Severo - o melhor amigo. Ela gostava dele... e achava que ele gostava dela! Mas como dizer isso? Ela jamais diria nada a ele. E sabia que ele também não diria nada a ela, caso sentisse alguma coisa. Nunca! De outro lado, Fred - o capitão do time. Gostava dela. Era cobiçado. E... Bom, só gostar dela já era uma boa coisa!

No fim, ela decidiu que falaria com Severo sobre o convite. Se ele mostrasse algum ciúme ou coisa parecida, tentaria fazer com que ele visse que ela gostava dele. Se não... Bom, se não, sairia com frederick, mesmo... Talvez...

E ela aproveitou para falar com Severo numa detenção gentilmente aplicada por Dousset.

Limpar o corujal sem nenhum tipo de magia era uma tarefa, no mínimo, cruel.

_'Se Dousset soubesse como isso é nojento, não passaria essa detenção nem para mim!'_

Ela nunca tivera uma detenção tão horrenda... E não foram poucas!

Amélia e Severo já estavam lá há quase duas horas... E, quanto mais eles limpavam, mais sujeira aparecia... Os dois já tinham conversado sobre tudo... Menos sobre quadribol. Amélia estava quase implorando para que esse assunto chegasse, para que ela pudesse deixar "escapar" que Frederick tinha chamado ela para sair.

Mas, depois de tantas esperanças frustradas, Amélia já não conseguia nem prestar atenção no que o amigo dizia.

-...Foi muito emocionante quando...

- É! - Ela interrompeu ao ouvir a palavra emocionante – Tão emocionante quanto o amistoso Inglaterra vs Irlanda!

- Talvez não, mas, como eu ia dizer...

- Você soube desse jogo, Sev? - Ele a olhou com raiva. Odiava ser interrompido, e ela sabia... Mas não podia deixar o assunto morrer. Tinha que falar de quadribol! - É sério! A Inglaterra não ganhou por cinco pontos de diferença!

- Eu soube! Bom, depois do que eu t...

- Cinco pontos! Sabe, eu fiquei revoltada quando vi o jogo! – Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo. Antes que pudesse diferir qualquer desaforo, Amélia atirou. - Por falar em quadribol, sabe quem me chamou para sair? O Frederick!

Ele pareceu ter esquecido imediatamente o assunto anterior. A olhou, incrédulo. Ela mordeu o lábio, esperando uma reação. Passando o choque, ele riu, sarcástico.

- Schwartz te chamou para sair? Piada!

Ela estreitou os olhos, irritada.

- E por que ele não me chamaria? - Ela perguntou, um pouco mais grossa do que pretendera.

- Você me entendeu errado. - ele a olhou, como se o que tivesse acabado de querer dizer fosse a coisa mais obvia. - Ele querer te chamar é normal. Agora, ele realmente te chamar... Isso sim é piada!

_'Isso foi um elogio?'_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Não, eu não morri! E nem desisti da fic!

Reviews, por favor!

Bjus pra Karlinha Malfoy, que pacientemente betou mais esse capítulo!

**Sheyla**: Calma! Aqui está a tão esperada atualização! O clima estava esquentando! Espera pra ver os próximos caps...

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Quem vê a Amélia não pensa que ela eh aquela assassina do 1º cap... Ainda não! Espere soh um pouquinho... A Amélia logo será pior (eu espero) que aquela assassina!

**Gabriela Weasley**: Quase xarás mesmo! Bjo grande!


	12. Só Um Beijo

**CAPÍTULO XII. - SÓ UM BEIJO**

'_Aquilo seria um elogio?'_

- Por que, Sev?

- Ora, Amélia, porque está claro que você vai recusar! Quer dizer, eu não consigo te imaginar saindo com um sangue-ruim pobre!

Ela o encarou, incrédula.

'_Será que todo mundo pensa isso de mim?'_

Sem perceber ou ter muita certeza do porquê, Amélia se irritou e começou a aumentar a voz gradativamente enquanto falava.

- E porque não, Severo? Será que eu sou tão fútil que a primeira coisa que eu vejo numa pessoa é o dinheiro? Ou o sangue? Pois você não me conhece tão bem assim! Eu não ligo para essas coisas!

- Amélia, eu...

- EU NADA! FIQUE CALADO E ME ESCUTE! Sabe, Severo, eu realmente me achava superficial! Mas, agora, ouvindo você, eu vejo que, comparada a você, eu não sou nada fútil! Sabe o que eu pensei quando ele me chamou para sair? Eu pensei no quão maravilhoso ele era!

- Améli...

- Sabe o que é pior? Quando eu penso que eu queria que você... Que eu queria que _nós_... AHHHHHHH ESQUEÇA! Você jamais entenderia mesmo!

- Ame...

- E QUER SABER? Eu não ia sair com ele não! Mas agora eu vou! E eu vou namorar ele! E eu vou ser feliz! ADEUS, SEVERO SNAPE!

Amélia estava tão irritada que até se esqueceu que estava em detenção. Deixou o corujal batendo os pés e bufando. Por que tinha se irritado? Ela, sinceramente, não sabia dizer... Mas estava se sentindo estranha... Sentia vontade de chorar... A medida em que se distanciava do corujal, Amélia começou a diminuir o passo... Sabia que o amigo tinha ficado confuso...

'_E é muito bem feito pra ele!'_

XxXxXxX

No dia seguinte, ainda movida pela inexplicável raiva, aceitou o convite de Frederick. Eles foram para Hogsmeade, onde ele disse que estava gostando dela já há algum tempo. Ela pediu um tempo para pensar... E esse tempo durou exatamente duas semanas. O primeiro beijo do casal foi depois da vitória grifinória sobre a Sonserina no quadribol. Assim que Tiago Potter pegou o Pomo, Amélia voou até Fred e deu um demorado beijo nele. No momento ela não quis admitir, mas só fez isso porque Severo estava numa arquibancada bem próxima... E o garoto pareceu não ter gostado muito.

Os dois amigos não se falaram pelo resto do ano letivo. Claro, isso reduziu em muito as visitas de Amélia à torre da Sonserina... O pior é que, algum tempo depois, ela nem se lembrava mais porque tinha brigado com ele. Não tinha raiva alguma dele (aliás, por mais que ela quisesse negar, dizendo que o namoro com Frederick estava perfeito, ela ainda tinha uma queda pelo amigo), e acreditava que ele também não tinha raiva dela... Mas ambos eram muito orgulhosos para tentar uma reaproximação. Assim, os dois apenas se ignoravam... E Amélia sentia muito... Doía ficar sem o amigo.

Mas a vida pessoal de Amélia não foi o centro das atenções naquele ano. Foi a tensão. A tensão em todo mundo mágico. Em meados de março, as atenções se voltaram totalmente para o mundo Reino Unido: O seqüestro de Lady Alexandra finalmente terminou – ela foi encontrada morta numa ruela de um bairro pobre trouxa de Londres.

E ainda não foi isso o que apavorou o mundo: Foi o estado em que o seu corpo se encontrava: Ela tinha marcas de todos os tipos de tortura e as suas costas estavam arranhadas de uma maneira que uma estranha figura se formava: uma horrenda caveira com uma cobra saindo do que seria a sua boca. No estômago dela foi encontrado um bilhete que dizia:

"_Aos trouxas, Sangues-ruins e Simpatizantes":_

_Nós vamos limpar o mundo da sujeira que vocês representam! O que aconteceu com essa vaca é apenas o começo. A nova era está chegando, e quem não está conosco, está contra nós. E quem se atrever a ficar contra nós, será punido. Estejam avisados!_

_Ass: Comensais da Morte. "_

Ela se lembrou imediatamente da manchete que tinha achado no quarto de Severo e do que a mãe dele tinha dito... _História acontecendo_. Ela até pensou em conversar com ele sobre o assunto, mas o orgulho, mais uma vez, não deixou.

Depois do assassinato de Lady Alexandra, vários outros crimes começaram a abater o Reino Unido. Todos os crimes eram semelhantes: trouxas e sangues-ruins eram seqüestrados, torturados e mortos. Os criminosos sempre deixavam aquele mesmo desenho bizarro em todas as cenas dos crimes. A figura foi _carinhosamente_ apelidada pela imprensa de "Marca Negra".

A freqüência dos ataques foi aumentando numa velocidade espantosa e ninguém conseguia descobrir quem estava por trás deles e quem eram os tais Comensais da Morte. Uma onda de pânico foi tomando conta dos povos, e os líderes do mundo trouxa se uniu com os líderes do mundo bruxo para exigir respostas aos governantes do Reino Unido... que começou a perder a sua população.

Os pais de Amélia também se deixaram levar pela onda de pânico. Como o pai dela era um simpatizante da causa trouxa, ele chegou à brilhante conclusão que sua filhinha corria perigo. Bastaram três ataques para ele mandar uma carta que dizia:

"_Amélia,_

_Eu sei que você está gostando da escola e das pessoas da Inglaterra, mas, como você já deve saber, o Reino Unido não é mais um local seguro. Esses rebeldes que se auto-intitulam como 'Comensais da Morte' podem acabar achando que seqüestrar a filha de um político seja uma boa publicidade para o movimento deles... E eu temo por você, minha filha, já que sempre lutei pela integração dos bruxos e trouxas. Não é mais prudente te manter em Hogwarts. Estarei cuidando da sua transferência logo._

_Com amor_

_Papai."_

Ela, naturalmente, quase enlouqueceu ao ler a carta. Imediatamente mandou uma resposta para ele dizendo que não voltaria para os Estados Unidos nem arrastada. Depois, pediu ajuda a Dumbledore, que prometeu interceder por ela.

E ele conseguiu. Depois de muita resistência, o pai de Amélia finalmente decidiu deixar que ela continuasse os estudos até terminá-los... Mas com as seguintes condições: Ela não deixaria o terreno da escola por nada, nem para ir a Hogsmeade, e também não se aproximaria da Floresta Proibida e nem deixaria o castelo sozinha. Ou após o escurecer. Ela, triste, obedeceu.

Mas Amélia jamais agüentaria uma vidinha sem-graça naquele castelo sem-graça... A solução: Ela foi apresentada às tradicionais festas que os Sonserinos mais populares davam.

As festas aconteciam quase todo fim de semana. Sempre em lugares diferentes e convidados iguais. Eram divertidíssimas! Tinha muita música, muita dança... e muita bebida! Amélia era a única que não bebia.

Augusto Malfoy era um dos principais organizadores da festa, junto com uns três garotos do sétimo ano. Assim que ele soube que Amélia estava presa no castelo, contou a ela sobre as festas e a única coisa que ela teve que fazer para ser convidada VIP foi prometer não contar a ninguém... O que não foi muito difícil, já que o namorado dela acreditava veemente que ela era uma santa e que jamais iria para tal lugar. A única pessoa que desconfiou de alguma coisa foi Elizabeth Thompson, a colega de quarto intrometida. Mas Amélia disse que ia estudar e ela engoliu.

Por falar em festa, foi numa que Amélia se despediu de Hogwarts em seu quarto ano. A festa de formatura de Frederick Schwartz.

XxXxXxX

Amélia estava deslumbrante. Tudo parecia um sonho: ela estava linda, com o garoto lindo... As luzes... A música... Por um momento, Amélia chegou até a pensar que pudesse estar verdadeiramente apaixonada por seu namorado... Mas só por um momento, afinal, nada é perfeito.

- Amélia, vamos lá no jardim! Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar!

Ela não deveria sair do castelo de noite, mas essa era uma ocasião especial, afinal ela iria dar uns beijos no namorado para fechar a noite com chave de ouro.

Ela o acompanhou. Ele a levou até um banquinho perto de uma roseira e se sentou. Ela se acomodou ao lado dele. Ele deu um beijinho sem-graça no rosto dela.

- Eu tenho uma ótima notícia, Amélia! – Ele disse, radiante.

- Diga – ela sorriu, meio desconfiada.

- Eu serei o novo reserva do Liverpool Wizard! – Ela deu um gritinho de excitação (e de alívio) e o abraçou.

- Como? Você nem fez teste! _Eu estou tão feliz_! - o abraçou de novo.

- Meu primo é um dos diretores do time. Ele trouxe os outros diretores para ver o nosso jogo final e eles gostaram de mim! E é isso! Eu realmente serei jogador profissional! O que você acha disso? - Eu acho fenomenal, você sabe disso!

Ele começou a beijar ela. Quando estava começando a esquentar, ele parou, com uma expressão bem estranha na cara.

- Bom essa foi a boa notícia. A má é que nós vamos ter que terminar.

Ela se sentiu tonta. Como se o tempo parasse. Como se tudo e todos tivessem parado de falar e olhassem para ela, esperando uma reação. Ela começou a piscar várias vezes.

- P...P... Peraí! Você está me dando um fora?

- Não exatamente.

- Então o que _exatamente_ você está fazendo?

Ele suspirou e segurou a mão dela.

- Se eu não fosse ficar longe, eu até continuaria com você! O nosso namoro é ótimo! Mas não dá pra continuar juntos com a distância, né?

- Você está me dando um fora? – Amélia se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, gesticulando freneticamente e falando com o vento. - Eu não posso acreditar! Eu estou levando um fora! Um fora! _Um maldito pé na bunda_! EU! – ela se virou para Fred - Logo eu! Eu nunca levei um fora! Eu já dei fora! Muitos! Mas, levar? – Olhou para os lados e suspirou. - Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso!

E saiu atordoada. Foi, é claro, para a festa que estava sendo dada pelos sonserinos, na sala dos troféus.

Ela mal colocou os pés na festa e já começou a se sentir melhor. Música alta... Gente bonita dançando...

'_Tudo que preciso para curar a minha dor-de-cotovelo'_

Foi recepcionada por Augusto, que segurava um whisky e Judith Parkinson, uma quartanista da sonserina.

- Amélia! Que bom que você veio! Percebeu que a festa do seu namorado era muito chata e decidiu procurar alguma diversão?

- Mais ou menos isso, Augusto... O que aconteceu com Bella!

'_Com quem você estava namorando até ontem?'_

Ele riu, com desdém.

- Bella está doente! Não pode vir para a festa!

- Você ainda está com ela?

- Hoje não! – Ele riu. Amélia o acompanhou. Já estava miserável mesmo! Queria mais era que ficassem miserável junto com ela! E se fosse Bellatrix a magoada, melhor ainda - Bom, minha amiga, o que posso fazer por você?

Ela olhou para a cara de Augusto. Depois para o copo que ele segurava. Tomou o copo da mão dele.

- Pra começar, você pode me ceder essa bebida!

- Mas você não bebe!

- Agora bebo!

Tomou todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só. Era bem forte e amargo... Definitivamente, muito melhor do que os sucos de abóbora e as cervejas amanteigadas que serviam na festa de formatura. Augusto a olhou com interesse.

- Sabe o que eu sempre quis saber, Augusto? Como vocês conseguem trazer essa quantidade de bebida para dentro da escola sem serem notados!

- Nós temos nossos contatos!

- Não me digam que vocês subornam Filch?

- Na verdade, minha amiga, _sim_! Subornamos! E ele é bem pago para comprar a nossa bebida!

- Ele _compra_ as bebidas?

- Exatamente! Mas isso é o nosso segredo, OK?

- OK!

Sentindo-se mais leve do que nunca, Amélia foi para o meio da pista de dança. Começou tímida, mas, depois de algumas taças de vinho branco, doses de tequila e coquetéis com muito álcool, estava dando um show! Uma roda se abriu ao redor dela, todos querendo ver as suas danças cada vez mais sensuais.

Olhou de relance para o canto da sala. Severo estava lá, parecendo entediado. Os dois ainda não tinham se falado desde o incidente no corujal e Amélia, por puro efeito do álcool, começou a achar que essa era a hora de fazer as pazes. Puxou o garoto violentamente para a pista de dança.

Ela mal tinha começado a dançar sensualmente para um Severo muito sem-graça e raivoso quando a música mudou de ritmo bruscamente. Uma melodia lenta passou a ser tocada. Amélia se enroscou no pescoço de Severo, que ficou bem surpreso.

- Deixa de ser chato! – ela disse com a voz uma tanto inebriada - Vamos dançar! - Nenhuma reação - Olha, é só colocar as mão na minha cintura e se balançar!

Vendo que ele não ia reagir, ela pegou as mãos dele e colocou-as ao redor da cintura dela e começou a guiara. Mas logo ele estava dançando. Sem mencionar uma palavra, ela encostou os lábios na orelha dele e mordiscou. Ele suspirou. Ela disse.

- Sevvie, eu estou tããããããããããão bêbada!

- Eu percebi.

- Você tá com raiva de mim, Sevvie!

- Vou ficar, se você não parar de me chamar por esse apelido ridículo.

- Eu acho que nós temos que conversar!

Ele respirou impacientemente, mas pareceu concordar com a amiga. Segurou a mão dela e a levou para o lugar mais vazio e silencioso da sala. Os dois se sentaram frente-a-frente.

- Sevvie, sou eu ou a sala está girando?

- É você! - ele respondeu, secamente - Amélia, é melhor que você volte para a Grifinória. Eu te levo até lá. Você não está nada bem!

- Não! Eu estou bem! Só um pouquinho alcoolizada! – ela gesticulava para que ele parasse de se preocupar com o seu obviamente não tão bom estado - E nós temos que conversar!

- O que você quer dizer, Amélia?

- Sabe... Eu... - Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas - EU SENTI A SUA FALTA, SEVVIE!

Depois desse grito histérico, Amélia se agarrou no pescoço de snape, que ficou visivelmente embaraçado com a situação.

- Amélia... AMÉLIA!

Ela pulou de susto e o olhou, estática.

- Eu vou te levar para a Grifinória agora!

Ele se levantou e a segurou rudemente pelo braço. Ela se acelerou e, mais uma vez, se enroscou no pescoço dele, lânguida. O encarou.

- Sabe, Sevvie, que você tem uma voz muito sensual? – ela disse num tom macio e sensual. Ele a olhou, confuso.

- Amélia, você precisa dormir...

- Com você! – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Mia...

- O que foi? Você não tem nem uma atraçãozinha por mim?

- Claro que tenho! – Ele pareceu se arrepender imediatamente do que tinha dito - Mas você está bêbada! E provavelmente vai se arrepender de tudo isso amanhã! Isso se você se lembrar!

- Ai, Sevvie! – ela aproximou os lábios até quase encostá-los nos dele - Eu acabei de levar um fora! Você realmente acha que eu vou me arrepender de alguma coisa? – Encostou os lábios e disse num tom quase inaudível. - Só um beijo, Sevvie!

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor!

Agradecimentos ao Papai do Céu, que foi mto bom pra mim num negócio que eu estava precisando e à Karlinha Malfoy, que, sim, continua a pacientemente betar essa fic.

To sem tempo d ver as reviews! Mas obrigado a tds! E no próx cap, eu prometo, vou mandar bjus pra vcs com calma!


	13. Tudo Efeito do Álcool

**CAPÍTULO XIII. TUDO EFEITO DO ÁLCOOL**

_"Só um beijo, Sevvie!"._

Amélia enfiou a língua, lentamente, nos lábios entreabertos de Snape. Ele paralisou... Mas só por um momento. Logo depois, já respondia o beijo com fúria e paixão.

'_Merlin, esse garoto sabe beijar!'_

Rapidamente o beijo foi se intensificando. Graças ao efeito do álcool, Amélia tinha perdido todas as suas inibições. Em seu estado normal, já teria cortado aquele já-tão-perigoso beijo... Mas ela apenas o atiçava. Mais e mais... Até que... ele parou. Severo a olhou, arrependido.

- Amélia...

Lágrimas encharcaram os olhos de Amélia. _Alternância de humor_. Mais um efeito do álcool. A garota, literalmente, caiu aos prantos.

- Eu beijo mal! Eu beijo mal! Eu sou péssima para beijaaaaaaaaaaarrr!"

Snape, que não poderia parecer mais desconfortável com a situação, tentou ampará-la, mas ela não deixou. Cada vez que o garoto se aproximava, ela dava um grito agudo. Augusto Malfoy, percebendo o quase escândalo, se aproximou. Severo o olhou e ordenou educadamente.

- Vamos tirá-la daqui antes que chame ainda mais atenção.

Augusto deu um grunhido como resposta e segurou Amélia nos braços. Aos poucos, o barulho das pessoas e da música alta foi morrendo, até o momento em que os únicos barulhos que poderia ser ouvido por Amélia eram os passos dos amigos. Em seu quase estado de coma alcoólico, ela pode escutar a voz suave de Augusto.

- Eu quase não acreditei quando vi você beijando ela!

- Foi ela que me beijou! – Severo respondeu, na defensiva.

- E você aproveitou bem a oportunidade, não?

- E como é que eu poderia parar ela? Não parece, mas eu posso ser impulsivo algumas vezes!

- E isso é sinal de fraqueza, meu amigo... Ela é a sua fraqueza?

- Você sabe bem que não, Augusto! Ela é a minha amiga. E só!

- Sei... E vocês estavam aprofundando os laços de amizade hoje, não?

- Desde quando a minha vida se tornou um assunto que te diz respeito, Malfoy? – Snape usou o seu melhor tom frio e pausado.

Augusto parou de andar. Respondeu ao amigo num tom semelhante.

- Você sabe, Severo, que eu tinha planos de ficar com ela. E você provavelmente estragou tudo.

- E você sabe muito bem que eu nunca deixaria você transformar Amélia em mais uma das suas...

- Não se atreva a dizer o que você está pensando! Eu não faria isso com ela.

- Então você planejava namorar sério com ela?

- Claro que não! Mas também não ia... Você sabe!

- Eu também não vou deixar você deixá-la triste! E, por uma enorme coincidência, foi assim que ficaram todas as suas namoradas!

Houve uma pausa, cortada apenas pelo barulho a respiração dos dois. Augusto falou, então, num tom quase triste.

- Ela realmente é a sua fraqueza. Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de gostar de um outro ser humano!

- Eu já disse qu...

- Você não é tão frio como parece, meu amigo. Se ela é tão importante para você...

Augusto passou Amélia para os braços do amigo. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço de Severo.

- Lembre-se que ela é puro-sangue.

E os passos de Augusto ecoaram no corredor vazio. E Amélia apagou.

XxXxXxX

Ela abriu o olho. Tentou focalizar. Estava numa sala, sentada num sofá verde-musgo... Era o salão comunal da Sonserina. Severo estava na outra ponta do sofá.

- Sevvie! Ei, porque a sala está rodando?

Ele respirou fundo e se arrastou mais pra perto dela.

- É você que está girando. A sua mente.

- Você está querendo mencionar que eu estou bêbada?

- Não. Eu estou dizendo com todas as letras que você está bêbada!

- Não faz mal!

Tentando manter os movimentos firmes, Amélia segurou o rosto de Severo e o beijou mais uma vez... Mas só por um momento... De repente, ela começou a sentir uma... coisa ruim, que vinha do fundo do seu estômago. Só teve tempo de empurrar o rosto de Severo... E vomitou. Olhou para o garoto, como se estivesse se desculpando... E vomitou de novo.

E apagou.

XxXxXxX

Acordou no salão comunal da Grifinória. Colocou a mão na cabeça, que latejava.

'_Maldita enxaqueca!'_

E então, começou a se lembrar do motivo da dor de cabeça.

A dança...

'_Onde foi que eu aprendi a ser tão vulgar?'_

A dança com Severo...

'_Ele não deve ter gostado nada disso!'_

E...

'_O... Oh, Merlin! Eu beijei Severo!'_

Ela se levantou.

'_Duas vezes!'_

E...

'_Oh, Droga!_

_Eu vomitei em seguida!_

_Oh, Merlin! Oh, droga! OH MERDA!'_

Ela pegou o sapato que estava jogado de qualquer jeito no chão e correu para o dormitório. O dia ainda não tinha amanhecido.

'_Como eu vou olhar para ele de novo?'_

Começou a arrumar a mala.

'_Pelo menos o dia de voltar para casa é hoje! Não vou ter que encarar ele por muito tempo.'_

E foi isso que fez. Ignorou o garoto durante o café da manhã e viajou com os colegas grifinórios. Nem se despediu antes de ir para os Estados Unidos.

XxXxXxX

Amélia passou, nos Estados Unidos, as melhores férias da sua vida. Os pais tinham se mudado para Nova York, de modo que ela pode passar mais de um mês conhecendo a noite nova-iorquina... E ela era agitada. As férias foram tão maravilhosas que passaram rápido demais!

Quase toda semana, a coruja de Snape parava na janela dela. Amélia não abria as cartas e nem respondia. Tinha vergonha... Talvez fosse por isso que não queria voltar para a Grã-Bretanha... Mas os seus pais, mais uma vez, a obrigaram. E ela foi...

XxXxXxX

A estação King Cross não estava tão cheia quanto Amélia era acostumada a ver. Mas isso já era esperado: Há menos de um mês, Lorde Voldemort voltou à mídia para tomar assumir a responsabilidade pelo assassinato de Lady Alexandra e pelos ataques que vinham acontecendo aos trouxas.

Qual o resultado disso? O reino Unido tinha declarado guerra contra esse bruxo e seus Comensais da Morte... E os pais não queriam os seus preciosos filhinhos no meio do fogo cruzado, não é verdade?

E Amélia, talvez, até gostasse um pouco disso – _quem gosta dos calouros, afinal?_

Ela se aproximou de um rapaz moreno e alto. Sirius Black.

- Amélia! Que saudade! Eu pensei que você ia ficar nos Estados Unidos, com toda essa bagunça daqui!

- E eu quase fiquei! – _porque não queria encarar Severo_ - Mas não podia abandonar meus amigos, não é verdade?

Tiago Potter se aproximou dos dois, e já chegou falando:

- Ei, menina! Eu soube que você tomou um porre numa festa da Sonserina!

Amélia sentiu o sangue correr do rosto dela. Respirou fundo, com dificuldade.

'_Será que ele sabe do que fiz... com Severo?'_

- C... Como você sabe disso? - Ela disse, sem jeito.

- Ah! - Sirius começou a responder - Não há nada que o Pontas não saiba!

- _Pontas?_

Tiago deu um beliscão em Sirius, que se calou. Tentou concertar.

- Não é nada! - Tiago disse - Ei, olha o Remo!

Remo começou a se aproximar do grupo.

'_Bela oportunidade pra esquecer do assunto, não, Tiago?'_

Amélia decidiu não perguntar nada sobre os apelidos... Acabaria descobrindo, de qualquer forma. Abraçou o amigo. E viu o grupo de Sonserinos – Bellatrix, Augusto e Narcissa, que a chamavam... Ela não poderia recusar tal convite. Despediu-se dos grifinórios e foi.

Assim que viu Amélia se aproximar, Bellatrix rolou os olhos e foi embora.

- Ela nunca vai tentar suportar a minha presença, não é verdade?

- Bellatrix é muito cabeça dura. – Todos começaram a caminhar para o trem - Acho que foi por isso que eu não consegui namorá-la por muito tempo.

- Eu imagino quem será o seu próximo caso. - Amélia olhou sugestivamente para Narcissa - quem sabe você não é a escolhida, Narcissa?

Ela e Augusto se entreolharam e riram. Amélia levantou uma sobrancelha, exigindo uma explicação, que Narcissa deu.

- Eu não posso ser a próxima vítima de Augusto, mesmo que a idéia me agrade bastante! Eu estou namorando o irmão dele.

- O Lúcio?

'_Que é bem mais velho que você?'_

- É o único irmão que eu tenho, não é verdade, Amélia!

- Quem sabe não é você a próxima vítima de Augusto! – Narcissa disse.

Ela olhou para Augusto, lembrando que, na noite do porre, ele falou que _queria_ que ela fosse a sua próxima vítima.

- Eu acho que não, Narcissa.

Chegaram à cabine. Lá estavam Bellatrix, que torceu a cara, e... Severo. Amélia ficou com a boca seca. Mas respirou fundo e se sentou no único lugar que tinha sobrado: _Ao lado dele_.

XxXxXxX

Ela não falou uma só palavra durante toda a viagem. E nem olhou para ele. E deu graças quando o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade e ela pode correr para se juntar com os amigos grifinórios.

Só para variar um pouco, ela não assistiu um só segundo da cerimônia de abertura: passou o tempo inteiro conversando com Lílian sobre as maravilhas de Nova York. E até se esqueceu de Severo... Até o momento em que o banquete terminou.

XxXxXxX

Os Monitores-chefe começaram a levar os alunos para as suas respectivas casas. Amélia começou a caminhar com Lílian, que falava em como tinha ficado surpresa ao receber o distintivo de Monitora. Amélia sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro. Era Severo.

- Você vai continuar a fugir de mim, ou nós vamos poder conversar?

- Severo. - Ela respondeu, relutante - Eu realmente tenho que ir ao salão comunal agora! Eu estou tão cansada.

- Você vai falar comigo agora.

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor!

Bjus pra Karlinha Malfoy, que pacientemente betou esse capítulo.

Lara: Cadê a tua fic! Não vai um mandar naum, eh? Bjus!

Sheyla Snape: Hahahahahahahahaha! Hmmmm... Deixe-me pensar... Dia 25 eu faço a próxima atualização, o q vc acha! Naum vai ser cap especial de Natal, mas eh o melhor que eu posso fazer...


	14. Bomba de Bosta na Sala de Dousset

**CAPÍTULO XIV. BOMBA DE BOSTA NA SALA DE DOUSSET**

_"Você vai falar comigo agora"._

Snape agarrou o braço de Amélia com força. A garota se zangou. Mas, antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta bem mal-educada, Sirius e Tiago chegaram para interromper a grosseria de Severo.

- Desinfeta, Ranhoso! – Sirius falou.

- Você não percebeu que ela não está a fim de conversar com você? - Tiago continuou.

O rosto de Snape se avermelhou de tanta raiva. Ele já estava pronto para sacar a varinha quando Ameia interrompeu-o.

- Calma! Eu vou falar com você, Severo! Sirius, Tiago, obrigada, mas não precisam me defender... Pelo menos não _dele_!

Os grifinórios e o sonserino trocaram olhares furiosos antes que aqueles seguissem os seus caminho e deixassem Amélia e Severo (relativamente) a sós para conversar. Ela o levou para um lugar mais afastado, bem isolado dos ouvidos curiosos dos outros alunos... Mesmo sabendo que não podiam demorar, ou perderiam a nova senha.

- O que foi?

- Por que você não retornou as minhas cartas durante o verão? - Ela não respondeu. - E por que você não falou comigo no trem? E me evitou agora há pouco?

- Eu... - Amélia tentou parecer calma, embora o seu coração estivesse martelando no peito - Não sei do que você está falando.

- É tudo por causa do que aconteceu na festa do ano passado, não é? – Ele fingiu que não escutou a resposta que ela tinha acabado de dar. Amélia sentiu o rosto ficar quente e a garganta secar. Abaixou a cabeça. - Eu sabia! – Ele sussurrou.

- Sev, eu estou tão imensamente arrependida do que fiz! Eu não consegui parar de pensar em como aquilo poderia ter estragado a nossa amizade e...

- E você decidiu me ignorar e acabar com ela de vez!

Ele estava furioso... e com razão!

'_Por que eu tive que ser tão estúpida?'_

- Desculpa... – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

Ele a olhou por um instante... e, para a surpresa dela, ele deu um sorriso... Na verdade, um _quase imperceptível sorriso_, mas, ainda assim, um sorriso.

- Apenas não haja como uma criança novamente, OK? – Ele, provavelmente, queria consolá-la... Mas a frase saiu um pouco mais ríspida do que ele planejava. Mas Amélia não se importou. Abraçou o amigo. Suspirou no ouvido dele.

- Então vamos colocar uma pedra no que se passou. Vamos fingir que eu nem fui naquela festa!

- OK - e, para a surpresa dela, ele retribui o abraço.

Depois de alguns segundos (que pareceram horas para os dois), eles se separam. Ela olhou para o grupo de grifinórios, agora distante.

- Acho que, se não formos agora, perderemos a senha nova!

- Te vejo amanhã?

- Claro!

Naquela noite, Amélia dormiu em paz, sabendo que não tinha perdido o seu melhor amigo.

XxXxXxX

Aquele ano fora, provavelmente, o mais difícil que Amélia enfrentou junto aos seus amigos em Hogwarts. O clima pesado por causa da guerra que assolava o mundo mágico estava sendo somado ainda com a pressão dos NOMs. Todos. Absolutamente _todos_ os professores estavam correndo com as matérias, exagerando nos trabalhos e enchendo a paciência de todos os alunos com discursos diários sobre a importância de se sair bem nos testes.

Amélia estava estudando mais do que nunca... Menos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Motivo: Professor Dousset. Não é que ela não gostasse dele... _é que ela o odiasse_! Para Amélia, não existia na face da terra alguém pior do que o chato, ranzinza, encarnação masculina (_ou não_) da bruxa da Branca de Neve, Dousset. Bom, talvez Voldemort.

Bom, mas mesmo Professor Dousset tinha mudado um pouco por causa do clima de NOMs. Ele já não dava à Amélia tantas detenções... E também não se importava mais com os desaforos que ela soltava durante as aulas... Pensando bem, ele estava bem distante naquele ano.

_'Talvez seja a guerra'_

Mas o fato dele já não pegar tanto no pé de Amélia, não mudava em nada o que ela sentia por ele... _Puro desprezo_.

De qualquer forma, já era o mês de Dezembro e Amélia ainda não tinha pego ainda nenhuma detenção com ele... _Seria isso um bom sinal?_

Amélia balançou a cabeça, tentando parar de pensar nas mudanças psicológicas do professor. Já estava no meio do caminho para a aula dele e ainda não tinha pensado em nenhuma maneira de fazê-lo perder a cabeça hoje... E já estava ficando sem tempo.

Ela chega no corredor que leva a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, ainda sem conseguir pensar em nada.

'_Eu acho que vou apenas ser uma boa menina hoje'_

Ela dobrou o corredor e viu uma grande aglomeração de alunos na porta da sala. Franziu o cenho e correu para ver o que tinha acontecido.

No meio de um grande círculo de alunos, estava Argo Filch, o zelador, aos berros.

-...Quando eu descobrir quem foi o autor dessa brincadeirinha de mau gosto, eu não vou me importar com as regras de proteção ao aluno que foram tão _sabiamente_ impostas pelo nosso diretor! Escutaram? Quando eu pegar os delinqüentes, eles vão sofrer!

Amélia, intrometida como sempre, foi para o centro do círculo, onde estavam, além de Filch, Lílian e Remo (Monitores da Grifinória), Augusto e Bellatriz (Monitores da Sonserina) e Dousset. Amélia falou:

- Posso saber o aconteceu aqui? Não devíamos estar tendo aula?

- Deveriam sim, srta Lair! - Filch olhou maldosamente para Amélia - Mas quatro dos nossos _queridos_ alunos decidiram pregar uma peça no seu professor!

- O que eles fizeram?

- Entre e descubra! - Dousset respondeu, ríspido.

Amélia suspirou e entrou na sala. A visão não era uma das mais animadoras: As paredes estavam todas cobertas de fezes de algum animal. Os papéis, as mesas... Absolutamente tudo estava sujo. Augusto entrou e pousou a mão no ombro de Amélia.

- Quando chegamos já estava assim. Ninguém sabe quem foi. Vamos sair daqui! O cheiro está insuportável!

Os dois alunos saíram da sala. Amélia falou diretamente com Dousset assim que voltou ao círculo.

- Porque não usamos feitiços limpantes? Se todos nós ajudarmos, a sala vai ficar pronta para aula num piscar de olhos.

- Pensou rápido, sta Lair! - Dousset sorriu maldosamente vitorioso para Amélia - Dez ponto para a Grifinória!... E menos cinqüenta pontos por sujar a sala!

'_O QUE'_

Amélia demorou um pouco para entender que ele...

- Você está insinuando que fui _eu_ quem fez isso? – Indignada.

- Ora, Lair...

- SRTA LAIR

- _Srta_ Lair, onde você estava pouco antes das aulas começarem? Por que a senhorita chegou atrasada? - Ela abriu boca para responder, e foi prontamente interrompida pelo professor. - Eu digo pela senhorita! A senhorita estava lavando as mãos! Seria muito suspeito chegar aqui com bosta de boi nas mãos, não?!

Amélia estava achando a situação tão absurda que riu. Filch tomou isso como a confissão e a segurou pelo braço.

- Com sorte, srta Lair, eu consigo a sua expulsão!

- EI! ME SOLTE! EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

- Filch! - Dousset, rindo abertamente, ordenou. - Leve Snape, da Sonserina, também. Ele sempre está com ela nessas coisas.

Antes que Filch pudesse chegar perto de Snape, a voz de Sirius ecoou no silêncio sepulcral que tinha se instalado entre os alunos.

- Solta ela, Filch! Eu te asseguro que ela não fez nada!

O olhar maldoso de Filch agora se lançou sobre o garoto.

- E eu posso saber como pode me assegurar isso?

- Bom er... Eu... _Ela estava comigo_! Chegou atrasada porque nós íamos matar aula para... er... ficarmos juntos!

Amélia corou imediatamente.

'_De onde ele tirou isso?'_

O sorriso de filch se empalideceu.

- Ficar juntos? Como assim, ficar juntos?

- Ah, Filch! Ficar juntos, oras! - Sirius respondeu gesticulando impacientemente - Ficar junto de uma maneira que, provavelmente, nem você nem ele - Sirius apontou para Dousset - Já ficaram com uma mulher!

Filch, depois de fazer a cara de quem acabou de ter uma epifania, soltou Amélia. Ela correu para o lado de Sirius. Todos olhavam para eles...

'_Convencer esse povo que tudo não passou de uma manobra para conseguir um álibi não será fácil!'_

Dousset, vermelho de raiva, falou (ou seria mais apropriado dizer cuspiu?).

- Eles iam matar aula, Filch! Devem ter detenção!

- Nós _íamos_ matar aula, mas não matamos! - Amélia falou, já mais tranqüila. - O senhor não pode dar detenção porque nós _queríamos_ matar aula!

- Tudo bem... - Dousset suava e se tremia de tão nervoso - Então vocês dois podem ir... Mas Snape fica!

Amélia, que há pouco tinha experimentado a sensação de pleno alívio, voltou a ficar tensa. Qualquer um que tivesse feito aquilo conseguiria uma bela suspensão. E um teste aconteceria em dois dias... Se Severo fosse suspenso, perderia o teste e a nota. E, Amélia não sabia bem o que, mas Severo tinha uma boa razão para tirar as boas notas que ele sempre tirava... Algo haver com o pai dele.

Ela sabia que ele não tinha feito essa brincadeira... Não era do feitio dele! Ela tinha que fazer algo!

_'Pensa, Mia, pensa!'_

- Hummmmmmm... FILCH! Filch espera! - O zelador, que já estava para virar o corredor, encarou a moça - Bom, Errr... Quando eu cheguei aqui, você disse que isso tinha sido feito por quatro alunos, certo?

- Certo. E daí?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Uma carta.

- Posso vê-la?

- Não! É prova do crime.

E ele voltou a andar. _Crime_? Ele não estava pegando um pouco pesado? Amélia correu e o alcançou.

- Mas eu tenho fortes razões para acreditar que não foi Severo!

- Srta Lair, eu estou fazendo o meu trabal...

- Eu não hesitarei a contar ao diretor sobre uma certa contribuição que você vem recebendo através dos anos dos alunos sonserinos

Essa frase, quase sussurrada, que Amélia falou, fez Filch ficar amarelo. Ele entregou a carta imediatamente.

"Merda_ para um professor que só fala merda!_

_Ass: Pontas, Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas_."

- _Pontas, Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas_? Filch, qual desses Severo seria? Ora, vamos! - Ela se voltou para os alunos e disse em voz alta - Todos nós, que conhecemos Severo, sabemos que ele não é muito fã de apelidos! Quanto mais apelidos tão idiotas! Além disso, se fosse Severo, com ele estariam mais três pessoas! Provavelmente, os melhores amigos dele! Augusto Malfoy, Bellatrix Black e eu! _Uma ausente e dois Monitores_! Se forem suspeitar de Severo, vão ter que suspeitar de todos nós!

Augusto fitou ameaçadoramente Dousset e pergunta pausadamente.

- Você vai _me_ acusar, Dousset?

O olhar de Dousset traduzia medo. Ele colocou a mão na testa, para limpar o suor e acenou que não com a cabeça. Depois, falou com a voz fraca.

- Não temos suspeitos. Vocês estão liberados da aula de hoje.

Filch olhou para o professor, implorando com o olhar para que ele mudasse de idéia. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e entrou na sala. A multidão logo de dispersou. Só sobrou Amélia, Severo e Sirius.

- Amélia - Severo se aproximou - Eu queria dizer... Er...

- Tudo bem, Severo! - Ela sorriu - Não é da sua natureza agradecer!

- Vejo que você me conhece bem.

- De nada.

- Você não quer ir lá pra sonserina? Er... _Estudar_?

- Errr... - Ela olhou para Sirius e então para Severo - De noite eu passo por lá!

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Severo de virou e saiu. Amélia foi até Sirius.

- Bom você tem algumas coisinhas para me explicar!

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor!!!

Jah atualizei. O espírito natalino tomou conta de mim!!!!

Bjus e beijos pra Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse capítulo!!!

Kirina-Li: Atualizei! Obrigado por ler! Continue revisando!!! Bjus!!!

Srta. Moony: Tah adorando?! Q ótimo!!! Então continue lendo e revisando, por favor!!! Bjus!!!

Lara: ... Envie mesmo, viu?!?! Bjus!!!


	15. Os Marotos

**CAPÍTULO XV. OS MAROTOS**

_"Bom você tem algumas coisinhas para me explicar!"._

- Errrr... Tudo bem! - Ele, nervosamente, olhou ao redor do corredor. - Mas será que pode ser em algum outro lugar?

- Claro!

Sirius e Amélia caminharam até os jardins de Hogwarts. A neve macia que já cobria todo a chão da propriedade, caia do céu. O lugar parecia um cenário de um conto de fadas... Um cenário romântico. Os dois amigos alcançaram uma das estufas.

- Então? – Amélia exigiu.

- Diga.

- Pontas, Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas.

- O... O que é que tem? – ele recuou um pouco.

- Bom, eu sei que Pontas é Tiago... E o resto?

A expressão de Sirius começou a variar do horror à admiração e de volta ao horror. Ele abria e fechava a boca, mas não produzia nenhum som. Amélia riu.

- Com... Como você sabe?

- Você deixou escapar que Tiago era Pontas em Londres, na estação, se lembra?

- Ai, droga!

- Não fique tão nervoso! Seu segredo está seguro comigo!

- Amélia, é _realmente_ importante que você não conte nada a ninguém... Sabe, não é a nossa primeira travessura... E Remo é Monitor!

- Se acalme, OK?! Eu disse que o segredo está seguro! Mas você vai ter me contar tudo!

- Tudo bem. – ele pensou um pouco. - Mas você vai ter que me dar um beijo!

Amélia realmente não estava esperando por isso. De repente, o resto dela começou a ficar vermelho e a respiração irregular. Ela olhou espantada para Sirius, e perguntou, _só pra checar se não tinha entendido errado._

- Você... Eu... Siri... Quer dizer... _Você_ quer um beijo _meu_?

- É o que parece, né? - Ele falou, meio sem-graça.

- Mas... Bom, eu pensei-- Que... Nós fossemos só amigos!

- Tecnicamente, é o que nós somos... até agora!

Ela se sentou num banquinho próximo a uns vasos de orquídeas e começou a pensar sobre o que Sirius tinha dito.

'_Não... Quer dizer... Como?!... Sirius?! Não!!! Mas... Mesmo assim...'_

Depois de um tempo esperando a resposta dela, Sirius falou.

- Bom, Amélia, você pode pensar o quanto você quiser, mas nós temos aula daqui a pouco!

Ela mal escutou... Nem levantou a cabeça.

'_Mas eu gosto de Severo! Ou será que não?! Não, eu não gosto dele. De Severo, eu quero dizer. É isso! Viu?! Já estou me sentindo melhor... A queda que eu achava sentir por ele não passou de uma insanidade temporária! E ele não gosta de mim, mesmo!_

_E Sirius... Bom, ele é Sirius!!! Todas querem Sirius, por que _eu_ não iria querer?! Ele é lindo, simpático, divertido... Como eu posso perder a chance de ser, mais uma vez, a garota invejada? É muito bom ser invejada! E, além disso, todos já pensam que nós estamos juntos, mesmo... Que mal pode fazer?'_

- Você... Gosta de mim?... Pra valer?

- Acho que sim. - ele respondeu, um tanto incerto.

- E se não der certo? Nós podemos acabar sem ressentimentos?

- Sem ressentimentos.

- Então... Por que não, né?

Sirius fez uma comemoração silenciosa e começou e se aproximar de Amélia lentamente. Ele se ajoelhou de frente a onde ela estava sentada. Acariciou o rosto dela e fez seus lábios se encostarem suavemente. Amélia espera um pouco, mas Sirius não aprofundou o beijo... Então ela mesma o fez.

O resultado foi um dos melhores e mais estranhos beijos que ela já tinha dado na vida... E um dos mais rápidos também, pois Atomillo Carrado, professor de Herbologia, entrou na sala com um monte de alunos do primeiro ano e surpreendeu os dois, que se separam imediatamente.

- Lair?! Black?! Eu vou fingir que não vi, e vocês vão sair daqui agora mesmo, ok?

Os dois nem se deram ao trabalho de responder; saíram da estufa o mais rápido que puderam.

Lá fora, depois de correr um bocado, o dois encontram um local ligeiramente escondido para continuar a conversa deles. Rindo, ainda ofegante da corrida, Amélia disse.

- Foi menos estranho do que eu imaginei!

- Nem me diga! - Ele a abraça e beija o rosto dela.

- Bom, mas agora me conta tudo!

Ele respirou fundo e a olhou, divertido.

- Tudo bem! Nós quatro somos os Marotos.

- Marotos? - Ela fala, um tanto sarcástica.

- Não ria, ou eu não conto!

- OK!

- Eu sou o Almofadinhas, Remo o Aluado e Pedro o Rabicho. Nós somos animagos.

Amélia arregalou os olhos com o susto... Os meninos terem se tornando animagos não era tão difícil de digerir... Mas _Pedro_ conseguindo se tornar animago... Isso, sim, era um absurdo!

- Pedro conseguiu se tornar animago? O cara nem consegue transfigurar um Quartzo em Mármore! Como ele pode se tornar um animago?

- Ele foi o último que conseguiu... – Sirius bateu de ombros.

- Difícil de acreditar! Mas que animal é cada um de vocês?

- Eu sou um cachorro, Pedro um rato...

- Bem a cara dele

- E o Tiago um veado.

- E o Remo?

- Bom... _AimeuMerlin_... Eu não devia te contar isso!

- Eu juro que não conto pra ninguém! Você sabe que pode confiar em mim!

- Tudo bem, mas, para todos os casos, você não sabe disso, ok?

- Ok!

- Remo é um lobisomem. – Ela falou de uma vez só. Ela perdeu a respiração.

- UM LOB...

- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Ele tapou a boca dela.

- Dumbledore sabe disso? – ela sussurrou.

- Sabe! Ele mostrou a Remo uma passagem para a casa do grito! Que não é realmente assombrada! Remo vai lá para as suas transformações.

- E vocês vão com ele... Como animais...?

- Exatamente!

- Nossa!

Amélia se sentou para tentar absorver a informação de que um dos seus melhores amigos era um lobisomem... Agora tudo começava a fazer sentido... Sempre que Remo aparecia doente... Era período de lua cheia... E os meninos, desde uns tempos do ano letivo anterior andavam sumidos sempre que Remo ficava doente...

- Quando vocês descobriram?... Que Remo era um lobisomem?

- No finzinho do nosso primeiro ano. Foi difícil, mas nos acostumamos com o fato.

- Eu também vou me acostumar.

Sirius não conseguiu (se é que tentou) disfarçar o alívio que sentiu quando ouviu Amélia dizer isso. Ele abraçou a... _namorada_?

- Não tenha dúvidas!

**XxXxXxX**

Sirius tinha passado a dia inteiro contando para Amélia todas às travessuras que tinham sido feitas pelos Marotos... Isso incluía bombas da bosta pelos corredores, no meio das aulas, nas mesas durante as refeições (na mesa da Sonserina, é claro)... As bombas de bosta eram os artigos favoritos dos Marotos, segundo Sirius...

Ele também contou que todas as peças eram bem pregadas por causa de um tal Mapa do Maroto... Sirius disse que tinha sido difícil... quase um ano para se desenvolver... Mas que todo o tempo tinha valido a pena! Ele disse que o sucesso das travessuras estava naquele mapa, que mostrava a localização qualquer pessoa em qualquer lugar de Hogwarts!

Amélia se impressionou genialidade de Sirius e seus amigos (embora tivesse certeza de que Pettigrew apenas seguia o sucesso dos outros)... Era simplesmente incrível que bruxos tão jovens tivessem atingido um nível tão elevado de magia!

'_Imagina só! Animagos!'_

E o melhor de tudo era que ela _namorava_ um Maroto! E esse Maroto, por sinal, era um dos caras mais populares do colégio!

Sirius segurou a mão dela e a ajudou a se levantar. Eles começam a caminhar. Ela falou.

- Só uma pergunta, Sirius. Vocês pretendem manter essa coisa de Marotos em segredo? Para sempre?

- Eu não queria... Mas, você sabe, Remo é um dos Monitores! Ele, tecnicamente, não pode estar metido nesses tipos de brincadeiras!

- E eu aposto que ele é o freio de vocês, né?

- Como assim?

- Se não fosse ele regulando vocês, essa escola já teria ido pelos ares, eu suponho!

- Certamente! - Ele passou um braço por volta da cintura dela, enquanto os dois se aproximavam do castelo - Ele sempre avisa quando nós estamos exagerando na brincadeira - Ele olhou para o céu, pensativo - Sabe, se não fosse por ele, o seu amigo, o Ranhoso, já teria sido morto.

Sirius estava se referindo às brincadeiras de mau-gosto que ele e Tiago costumava fazer com Severo, ela sabia. Claro que ela não gostava dessas brincadeiras... às vezes, elas chegavam a machucar Severo (embora ela soubesse que a humilhação para ele doía muito mais que qualquer ferida)... Mas Amélia não podia fazer nada... Ela até tentou, em seu segundo ano, mas desistiu... Bom, o problema era que Severo não era... hmmmm... _Exatamente_ inocente.

Na verdade, Severo bem que gostava de humilhar Tiago e Sirius... E até o coitado do Remo, que _quase_ nunca fazia nada... E sempre que Severo fazia algo com os meninos, era bem pior do que quando os meninos faziam com ele! Severo era um tanto... _Violento_ nas pragas dele.

Mesmo assim, ela se zangou com o comentário. O olhou, enraivecida.

- Nunca mais diga isso!

- Eu tava só brincado!

- Nem por brincadeira!

Os dois se calaram por um momento. Quando já estavam quase entrando no castelo, Amélia falou.

- Sirius?

- Oi?

- Me promete uma coisa?

- O que?

- Que você vai pegar leve com Severo?

- Mas Amél...

- Por favor?

- OK! Mas ele também vai ter que pegar leve conosco! Aliás, não só ele! Ele e aquela corja de amiginh...

- _Eu faço parte da corja!_

- É, mas você é a parte_ boa_ da corja!

- Sirius...

- Eu prometo! Mas não respondo por Tiago!

- Você serve! - Ela deu um rápido beijo em Sirius e olhou para o relógio - Está tarde! Já devem estar servindo o jantar!

E os dois corram para o salão principal, onde o jantar, de fato, já estava sendo servido.

XxXxXxX

O jantar foi maravilhoso. Ela ficou ao lado do namorado (ela tinha que se acostumar a chamar Sirius de namorado) e, como todos já sabiam a novidade, não teve que explicar nada a ninguém... Bom, ainda não, pois os Marotos olhavam para o novo casal um tanto intrigados... E Lílian... Bom Lílian simplesmente não podia acreditar que Amélia estava namorando (mais um) _idiota, boçal e descerebrado_...

Mas as explicações ficariam para depois, pois ela tinha algo muito mais importante para fazer agora: Falar com Severo.

Ela chegou à torre da Sonserina.

- Comensal da Morte.

O retrato se moveu e revelou o salão comunal sonserino. Lá não havia quase ninguém (estavam todos descansando para a festa que viria mais tarde - era sexta-feira), exceto por algumas pessoas dos primeiros anos e Severo, que estava numa mesa, estudando.

Ele não a viu entrar. Tampouco se aproximar. Levantou a cabeça apenas quando ela se sentou na frente dele.

- Hoje eu não vou ver Artes das Trevas. Estou estudando transfigurações - Ele disse, voltando a olhar para o livro.

- Eu não estou com humor para estudar.

Ele suspirou e fechou o livro. A olhou nos olhos, finalmente.

- Você vai para a festa ou vai ficar com o seu namorado?

Ela então entendeu o aparente mau-humor do amigo... Ele estava um tanto chateado por ter que ver a sua melhor amiga namorando seu pior inimigo... _Não é isso?_ Amélia sorriu, meio irônica, meio tímida.

- Eu acho que nenhum dos dois. Na hora da festa eu vou estar dormindo, logo, não vou estar com Sirius.

- Você realmente está namorando aquele bastardo, não? Eu devo dizer que esperava mais de você Amélia.

'_Esperava mais? O que ele quer dizer com isso?_

_Será?!...'_

Amélia respirou fundo e começou a se aproximar dele e disse, quase num sussurro.

- Mais? O que você esperava de mim?

Ele percebeu o tom insinuante que ela tinha usado. Decidiu entrar no jogo. Levantou-se e também se aproximou dela lentamente.

- Você sabe... _Mais_.

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor!!!!

Gente, eu, mesmo sendo uma completa ignorante em matéria d computadores, estou tentando manter um blog... A idéia inicial eh dar satisfação a vcs, q ficam pacientemente esperando por uma atualização, sem nunca saber se eu estou viva ou naum... Bom, pd ser tb q eu mostre alguns trechinhos da fic, ou do cap q eu vou postar... Bom, se alguém tiver interessado, pode entrar em 

Quero aproveitar e mandar pra vcs um 2005 muuuuuuito feliz!!!

Karlinha Malfoy, Brigadaum por ter betado mais esse cap!!!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Aqui estah o cap novo!!! Espero q tenha gostado!!!

**Sheyla Snape**: Hauuhahuahuahuhuahua!!! Eu acho q preferia o Sevvie como namorado...

**Kirina-Li**: Eu tb amo o Sirius, mas acho q... Er... Ainda naum dah pra contar o q eu acho, neh???

**Lara**: Recebi a tua fic e jah atualizei o blog, tb!!! Eu estou com tempo mais folgado, agora!! Ainda esse fds eu leio a tua fic e te digo o q eu achei, OK?! Bjus!!!

**Yne-Chan**: Caaaaaara!!! Eu pensei q vc tinha desistido da fic!!! A vida real eh f, neh?! Mas td bem!!! Bem-vinda de volta!!! Bjus!!!


	16. Com Que Vestido?

**CAPÍTULO XVI. - COM QUE VESTIDO?**

_"Você sabe... __Mais__"._

Ela, sentindo que a qualquer momento seu coração poderia acabar atravessando o seu peito, deu um passo à frente. Não importava o que aconteceria... Sirius não importava... As pessoas não importavam... Ela apenas não iria recuar.

- Na verdade, eu não sei... – ela sussurrou - Por que você não diz?

Ele deu mais um passo a frente e foi aproximando o seu rosto ao dela, bem lentamente. Eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

- Sabe, - ele foi baixando a voz gradualmente - Black simplesmente não é o cara certo para você.

- Não é? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Ele é muito... _Infantil_.

- Infantil? - Ela conseguiu dar um meio-sorriso. Mais que isso era impossível para alguém tão incomodada com a proximidade - Ele tem a minha idade.

- Mas parece ter apenas dez anos de idade.

- Isso é bom. Ele me alegra.

Ele aproximou os rostos mais um pouco. Por um momento, Amélia pensou que ele, finalmente, iria beijá-la... Mas ele acabou tomando um rumo que, na opinião dela, era muito mais perigoso que a boca: direto para o pescoço. Ele roçou de leve os lábios dele no pescoço dela. Ela suspirou. Foi até o ouvido dela e sussurrou.

- Você não precisa de um menininho que te alegre! Para isso se têm amigos. Você precisa de algo mais... Talvez alguém que te faça sentir um pouco mais... _Mulher_.

- Você se esquece que eu não sou uma mulher...

- Mas, muitas vezes, talvez até vezes como essa você age como uma. - Ele, ainda sussurrando no ouvido dela, roçou a mão esquerda na sua cintura, por dentro do casaco. A mão dele estava fria, roçando suavemente na pele quente dela. Ela não conseguiu controlar e suprimir o arrepio. - Está vendo? - Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela. Ela suspirou.

- Você... – Ela começou, o coração martelando mais forte do que nunca – Tem alguma sugestão? De quem possa ser esse alguém?

- Talvez...

Ele a olhou, sugestivo. Ela sabia o que estava para acontecer... E sabia que não podia fazer isso com o seu grande amigo, Sirius... E também sabia que há muito tempo queria isso, e não recuaria. Ela não poderia, nem se quisesse. Já estava muito envolvida. Ela fechou os olhos e ofereceu os lábios para Severo. Ele mal tinha chegado a fazer os lábios se encontrarem, quando uma voz histérica causou o rompimento do quase-beijo.

- Severo! Que bom que eu te encontrei! - Eles se repeliram imediatamente, tentando, sem sucesso, fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

Bellatrix se aproximou de Severo e se agarrou ao pescoço dele.

- Ah, Amélia, é você que está aqui. – ela fingiu excitação.

- Não, Bellatrix, é tudo impressão sua. – Amélia imitou, tentando inutilmente controlar a respiração.

- Ha-ha-ha! Muito engraçado, Lair... O que vocês estavam fazendo tão juntos?

- Não é da sua c...

- Eu estava ajudando Amélia a tirar um pouco de pó que tinha na roupa dela. Só isso. – Severo tentou se explicar para Bellatrix... E Amélia o olhou, estranhando a reação dele.

- Realmente, Amélia, - Bella riu sarcasticamente - Como uma filha de ministro pode usar um casaco tão velho e empoeirado assim? - Ela examinou Amélia de cima a baixo - Se você pretende namorar o meu primo, é melhor se vestir menos desleixada... Não que ele seja lá grande coisa, mais é um Black mesmo assim!

- Eu vou tentar cuidar mais das minhas roupas, obrigado! – Amélia respondeu secamente.

- Ótimo! Bom, vocês estavam estudando?

- Sim, Bella. Nós estávamos até você interromper. – Severo disse.

- Desculpa, não vai mais acontecer. Eu só queria saber, _meu amor_, se você prefere que eu use hoje o meu vestido vinho ou o amarelo decotado?

'_Meu amor?!'_

- O decotado

- Eu sabia que você ia escolher esse, safadinho!

E o beijou. Amélia prendeu a respiração, meio que por raiva, meio que por constrangimento. Desviou o olhar até os dois pararem de se beijar.

- Vocês estão namorando?

- Severo não te contou? Há duas semanas! Eu pensei que vocês fossem mais amigos!

'_Eu também!'_

- Eu não tive tempo de contar à Amélia. – Severo disse. Desculpando-se? - Mas agora ela já sabe.

- É. Eu sei! – todos se calaram por um momento. - Bom, eu acho que já estou de saída. Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos.

Amélia se virou para sair, constrangida com a situação e sentindo uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar. Mas ela não chegou sequer a dar um passo - Severo agarrou o seu braço dela (não foi um gesto gentil, mas também não foi rude) e se libertou de Bellatrix.

- Não será necessário, Amélia. – ele disse, sério - Bella já está saindo e nós temos que voltar a estudar.

- É verdade, Lair! Ele é todo seu! _Aproveite_!

'_Se você soubesse do que acabou de quase acontecer, você não diria isso!'_

Mas disse. Amélia percebeu que teria que ficar.

Bellatrix saiu e deixou os dois sozinhos. Amélia desviou o olhar para um pequeno grupo de garotos do primeiro ano.

- Se aqueles viram agente, você... Quer dizer, _nós_ estaremos encrencados!

- Relaxa. Eles não viram nada. Estão jogando xadrez.

Ela o admirou por um segundo.

- Como você faz isso?

- O que?

- Consegue ficar tranqüilo... Quer dizer, eu fiquei tão vermelha quanto um pimentão quando ela disse que namorava com você! E você ficou o tempo todo assim... Como se nada tivesse acontecendo!

- Nada aconteceu.

- Mas _quase_ aconteceu! Isso é suficiente pra fazer qualquer pessoa normal... Pelo menos ficar com a respiração irregular!

- E quem disse que eu estava tranqüilo?

- Bom você pareceu estar bem tranqüilo!

- Exato! Eu parecia estar tranqüilo! Mas não estava.

Ela o admirou de novo.

- Wow... Como você consegue?

- O que?

- Fazer essa expressão?

- Que expressão?

- Não é bem uma expressão... É mais a falta de uma!

- É só se concentrar. Meu... _Pai_ me ensinou isso. - Uma nuvem apareceu sobre o olhar dele. Amélia tentou parecer ignorar.

- A se concentrar? - Ela perguntou, certa de que ele acabaria abrindo os segredos que tinha sobre a família dele.

- A ter que se concentrar, na verdade.

Silêncio.

- Sev, o que ele fez? Por que é tão difícil falar sobre ele?

- A minha relação com o meu pai, não é a mesma da que você tem com o seu, Amélia. É bem diferente, na verdade. E isso é tudo que eu te direi agora.

Ele encerrou o assunto. Por um minuto, a única coisa que era ouvida eram os barulhos das peças de xadrez se quebrando. Amélia então respirou fundo e falou.

- Porque você disse para eu ficar?

- Eu pensei que talvez você tivesse... _Perguntas_.

Essa era a deixa. Agora eles poderiam falar sobre Bellatrix.

- Tenho sim, na verdade. Apenas uma: Bella! _Sério_?

- O que tem de mais? – ele deu de ombros.

- Bom... É que... Veja bem: É _Bellatrix_!

- E...?

- E... Quer mesmo a verdade? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha - Ela é uma nojentinha pervertida e gananciosa! E preconceituosa! E chata! Eu a odeio com todo o meu ser!

- Uau. Parabéns! Mas o que isso tem haver com o meu namoro com ela?

- _Tudo_! Severo, eu sou a sua melhor amiga. Você sabe que tudo o que eu quero para você é o melhor! E Bellatriz, definitivamente, não é o melhor pra você! Ela não está a sua altura!

- Por que...?

- Você é melhor que ela!

- Por que...?

- Por que... Ah esqueça!

Os olhos dele brilharam em deleite.

- Bella é tão inferior para mim quanto Sirius é para você.

- Eu não acho!

- Eu já disse o que eu penso sobre ele!

- Isso é só porque vocês não se batem!

- E o que é entre você Bella, se não isso?

Mas uma vez, Amélia se viu sem resposta.

- Porque você não me disse que estava namorando?

- Eu previ a sua reação.

- Eu sou tão previsível assim?

- Pode apostar nisso.

- Mas, se você está namorando, porque você deu em cima de mim hoje?

- Por que você aceitou? Até onde eu sei, você também está namorando.

- Sabe, é melhor esquecermos tudo que aconteceu aqui, OK?

- Mas nada aconteceu!

- _Argh_! O que _quase_ aconteceu!

- OK!

- Então, boa noite.

Ela já estava quase na porta quando ouviu a voz dele.

- Lembre-se que eu odeio o seu namorado, Lair! Nunca o respeitei e não vou começar a respeitá-lo agora!

Sem querer entender o que ele tinha dito, ela saiu.

XxXxXxX

Ela estava caminhando rápido, mas, à medida que a torre da Grifinória se aproximava, ela diminuía o ritmo dos seus passos. Agora tinha que enfrentar a curiosidade dos Marotos e de Lílian.

Ela chegou. Respirou fundo.

- Amenófis.

O quadro se deslocou e revelou o salão decorado em vermelho e dourado. Ela olhou em volta para, graças a Merlin, não encontrar os Marotos (não sabia o que fazer se visse Sirius! Estava se moendo de culpa)... Mas não conseguiu se livrar do olhar do Lílian.

- Onde é que você tava? Já está tarde! Sabia que eu deveria te denunciar para algum professor?

- Mas você não vai fazer isso, Ly, porque você está muito interessada no boato de que eu estou com Sirius.

- Na verdade, ele mesmo me contou essa história!

- _O que_?! Você falou mais de duas palavras com Sirius Black! – Amélia riu.

- E com Potter. – Lílian deu de ombros.

- Nossa, Ly, que evolução, hein? Daqui a pouco você sai com um deles!

- Potter me chamou.

Os olhos de Amélia brilharam.

- E...?

- E nada! É lógico que eu dei um fora nele!

- Eu sabia! Estava muito bom para ser verdade!

- Sabe, ele realmente pensa que eu vou sair com ele. Ele é um brutamontes descerebrado! Eu nunca! Jamais!

- Sabe, Ly, já faz um tempão que Tiago te chama para sair e você responde do mesmo jeito! As pessoas cansam de levar toco, OK!

- Eu-não-gosto-dele!

- E não para de falar nele!

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Você que sabe! – Amélia se jogou no sofá.

- Você estava na sonserina, não era?

- Estava... Aliás, eu preciso falar com alguém sobre isso!

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu quase beijei Severo. – Ela baixou o olhar.

- Mas você está...

- Com Sirius, eu sei! Mas foi quase inevitável!

- E por que ficou no quase?

- Bellatrix chegou.

- Black? – Lílian se levantou bruscamente e pôs a mão sobre os lábios.

- A própria!

- A prima de Sirius?

- E namorada de Severo!

- _COMO?_

- Também me pegou de surpresa!

Ela se levantou e caminhou de um lado para o outro, tentando raciocinar sobre o que tinha escutado. Até que...

- Bom, então isso e uma solução! Quer dizer, você namora, ele namora... E logo os dois esquecem do quase beijo!

'_É... Eu vou fazer isso... Esquecer o quase beijo... E esquecer Severo...'_

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor!!!

Karlinha Malfoy, obrigado por betar mais esse cap!

**Yne-Chan: **Um ótimo 2005 pra vc tb!!! Ai, ainda bem q vc naum enjoou da minha fic! E, ó, se vc sumir eu t mando um email, mesmo!!!! Bjus!!!

**Kirina-Li: **Nossa! Vc jah quer saber quem vai perder na briga? Paciência, Kirina, paciência!!!! Bjus!!! E feliz ano novo!

**Lara: **Posso t contar um segredo? Eu tb naum vou mto com a cara do Sirius! Nem adolescente, nem adulto!!! Bjus!!!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Huahuahauhauahuahuauahuh!!! Qualquer coisa, mando sim!!!

**Sheyla Snape: **Calma, Sheyla, logo – quer dz, naum tão logo assim – eu contarei porque Amélia quer matar Bella. Mas vc pode continuar tentando! Bjus!!!


	17. Sevvie No Lago

**CAPÍTULO XVII. - SEVVIE NO LAGO**

Os meses, naquele ano se arrastaram muito lentamente. E Amélia não estava tendo muito sossego.

Namorar Sirius era maravilhoso. Ele sempre tinha uma maneira nova de fazê-la rir, e sempre estava ao lado dela. Sim, ela era feliz. Muito feliz. Não podia se queixar. Mas, mesmo assim, faltava alguma coisa...

Alguma coisa que Severo tinha.

Ela passou dois meses tentando negar, mas, no fundo, sabia que aquilo que faltava em Sirius, Severo tinha de sobra.

Bastava chegar perto dele para Amélia sentir uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijar... Abraçar... E até de... humm... ir adiante com os carinhos, ela tinha que admitir. Mas não podia! De jeito nenhum! Ela estava com Sirius..., E ele gostava tanto dela... E, além disso, Severo estava com Bellatrix! _E eles pareciam felizes_.

Amélia realmente pensou que iria esquecer a paixonite que tinha pelo seu melhor amigo... Mas não deu! Ela tentou, por dois meses e não deu! Bom, ele também não ajudava muito! Nesses dois meses não teve um dia sequer que ele não a olhasse de um modo esquisito... E ele tinha voltado a quase beijar ela! _Seis vezes_! Por sorte, ela conseguia recobrar o juízo a tempo.

O pior é que isso estava afetando muito a amizade entre os dois. Já não tinha mais noites de estudo na Sonserina. Amélia pouco aparecia nas festas... E quando o fazia, sempre ficava escorada em Augusto e Narcissa (principalmente Narcissa, pois Augusto sempre estava com alguém). Ela e Severo já não se falavam muito... E sempre que se falavam por mais de dois minutos, eles acabavam brigando ou quase se beijando... Ou os dois.

Amélia respirou fundo, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Assim que dobrou o corredor, viu Severo.

- Ei! Amélia!

- Oi?

Ele se aproximou e pegou os livros que ela estava carregando.

- Hummm... Que cavalheiro! Obrigada!

- Você pretende assistir à aula?

- Estava indo para lá.

- Sério, Amélia, você realmente que ir ver aquele velho falar um monte de coisas que nós já sabemos?

- Parece que eu não tenho muita alternativa, não é Severo? Dousset ameaçou me reprovar por faltas.

- Só hoje. Vamos ficar lá fora. Eu não estou com humor para assistir a lengalenga de Dousset.

- Você nunca está, não é?

Ele deu um meio sorriso e começou a guiar Amélia para fora da escola. Ela se sentou à beira do lago. E a seguiu em seguida.

- Daqui a duas semanas é o dia dos namorados... - Amélia suspirou.

- É verdade... Ei você se lembra, há dois anos, quando eu achei que você estava me chamando para sair?

Os dois riram

- Eu fiquei com tanta vergonha da maneira que eu tinha me expressado! Sabe, eu só queria um buraco para me esconder! - Ela riu e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Ele ficou calado por um tempo. Quando ela tirou as mãos dos olhos, pode vê-lo a encarar.

- Eu teria aceitado.

- O que? – Ela suspendeu a respiração.

- Talvez não naquele ano, mas, se você quisesse sair comigo um ano mais tarde, talvez eu tivesse... E tudo seria diferente.

- Severo...

- Não diga nada... Ou melhor, diga. Se eu tivesse te chamado para sair, você iria aceitar?

- Eu... Eu...

- Apenas, responda.

- Eu acho que sim.

Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela e a colocou atrás da orelha. Acariciou o seu rosto suavemente e passou o dedão no seu lábio. Ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto... E perto...

'_Oh, Merlin, lá vamos nós de novo...'_

Um barulho no lago os trouxe de volta à realidade. Tinha sido a lula gigante, que acabara de bater um dos seus tentáculos contra a água, espalhando uma grande quantidade dela pelos jardins de Hogwarts... Por sorte os dois não se molharam. Amélia se afastou o mais rápido que pode de Snape, que ficou, no mínimo, frustrado.

- Então... - ele começou a falar. Amélia, ainda muito vermelha, não olhava para ele. - Você vai para a festa hoje à noite?

- Estava pensando em ir.

- Mas hoje é o aniversário do seu namorado. Você não deveria ficar com ele? - Ele falou, deixando transparecer um pouco de irritação na voz.

- É, mas...

- Mas ele vai sair de noite com Potter, Lupin e Pettigrew.

Amélia, então olhou para ele, com um tanto de horror no rosto.

- Como você sab...

- Só um imbecil não perceberia que eles, de vez em quando, estão fora. Sempre os quatro. Sempre de noite. E passam a noite inteira fora. E _você sabe_ o que eles estão fazendo nesse meio tempo!

- O que? Severo, eu...

- Sabe sim, Amélia! Claro que sabe! Diga-me!

- _Te dizer_? E porque eu te diria?! Você odeia Sirius e os meninos! Qualquer, entendeu, _qualquer_ coisa que eu te diga você vai dar um jeito de usar contra eles! – ela começou a levantar a voz.

- Então tem alguma coisa que você não quer que eu saiba!

- Sim, Severo, tem! Mas eu não vou te contar!

- É claro! Você é cúmplice dos delinqüentes... Quer dizer, _Marotos._

- Como você...?

- _Eu sabia_! – Os olhos de Severo brilharam.

- Droga!

- Não se culpe. Eu tinha certeza que eles eram os _Marotos._

- Como você descobriu?

- Simples: Quatro pessoas do quinto ano; andam sempre juntas; imaginação demais para criar apelidos imbecis, cérebro "de menos" para usá-los; Total desapego às regras; Eles têm um inteligente, para criar os planos - Lupin. Um rico para custeá-los - Black. Um idiota para cumpri-los - Pettigrew. E um popular demais para levar a culpa por qualquer coisa - Potter. Simples, como eu já disse.

- Sev, por favor, não conte a ninguém – ela suplicou.

- Eu posso fazer isso. Se você me contar o que tanto eles fazem à noite, quando saem.

- Eu não p...

- Ela não vai contar nada, Ranhoso!

Os dois amigos olharam para trás e viram Sirius, encarando furiosamente Severo. Amélia se levantou imediatamente.

'_Oh, Merlin! Há quanto tempo ele está aí?'_

Severo apenas ficou olhando calmamente o semblante perturbado de Sirius. Ele continuou a falar.

- Parabéns pela sua dedução, Snape. Muito inteligente.

Severo se levantou devagar. O olhar ameaçador começava a se formar.

- É que eu tenho cérebro... Desculpe, _você sabe o que é isso_?

- Sei, sim, Ranhoso. Aliás, um cérebro tão brilhante quanto o seu deveria ser usado mais freqüentemente!

Amélia olhou o rosto do amigo corar quase imperceptivelmente. O olhar dele brilhava em ódio. Sirius também não estava muito diferente. Ela decidiu interferir.

- Calma você dois! Olha...

- Você sabe que eu poderia entregar você a Dumbledore, não sabe, Black? Seria uma pena ter o se segredinho espalhado por toda escola... Principalmente agora que todos os professores querem as cabeças dos... _Marotos_

- E quem vai me entregar, Snape? Você?! Não me faça rir! Você sabe muito bem que isso só nos deixaria mais populares... _Ah, desculpe, você sabe o que é isso_?

- Não, graças a Merlin!

- Quer dizer então que você não queria ser popular? – Sirius perguntou um tom zombeteiro.

- Não, se isso significasse não ter tempo nem de prestar atenção suficiente na minha namorada para perceber que ela esta querendo bei...

'_Merlin, ele vai falar tudo!'_

Amélia, zangada e desesperada, interrompeu.

- EI! – ela se virou para Severo - VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVA A ME COLOCAR NESSA DISCUSÃO IDIOTA! VOCÊ, SEVERO, TRATE DE ENCONTRAR UMA VIDA PARA VOCÊ E DEIXA A DOS OUTROS EM PAZ! – se virou agora par Sirius - E VOCÊ, SIRIUS, NÃO SE META ONDE NÃO FOI CHAMADO!

- Mas...

- CALADO! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVI A SUA VOZ HOJE! A DE NENHUM DE VOCÊS!

Eles ficaram encarando Amélia. Sirius parecia surpreso e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Já Severo... Bom, ele parecia estar um tanto orgulhoso da amiga. Ela respirou fundo e apanhou os livros que estavam no chão.

- Eu vou voltar para a aula!

Amélia, batendo os pés, começou a voltar para a sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Se Dousset deixasse, ela assistiria a última meia hora de aula.

Quer dizer, supondo que ela conseguisse assistir alguma aula no estado de nervos que estava. Por que os dois tinham que ficar brigando o tempo todo? E porque Severo quase disse que ela tinha quase beijado ele? Aliás, _por que ela tinha quase beijado ele em primeiro lugar_? Amélia não sabia se estava com mais raiva dela, por ser tão fraca, de Severo, por ser tão insistente, ou de Sirius, por ser tão intrometido!

Ela chegou na porta e respirou fundo. Abriu, tentando relaxar.

'_Me dê um motivo, Dousset, _um motivo_, e hoje vai ter briga!'_

**XxXxXxX**

Nossa!!! Demorei mil anos pra atualizar!!! Mas td bem... Eu juro q naum demoro mais...

Reviews, por favor...

Anaisa: E ainda vai ficar mais diferente!!! Espere! Bjus!

Giovanna Giudicelli: No cap 7?! Nossa, espero q vc naum tenha desistido!!! Bjus!!!

Yne-Chan: Parabeeeeeeens (atrasadérrima)!!!! Agora, Bju entre os dois... Eu acho q vou enrolar mais um poukinhu... Bjus!!!

Sarah-Lupin-Black: Pois eu naum gosto d Sirius!!! Ele eh mto abusado... Mas td bem... O que se pode esperar d uma mulher q, nas suas fantasias mais loucas, tem uma paixão platônica pelo Snape, eh casada com Voldemort e tem um caso com o Lúcio Malfoy?! Hehehe!!! Bjus!

Kirina-Li: Assim, eu estou fazendo um meio-que-rascunho no meu PC.. Ainda naum escrevi td, entaum eu naum sei qtos caps vai dar... Mas vão ter mais que 35, com ctz... Pq? Jah tah entediada e com vontade q essa m----- acabe logo?! Hehehe!!! Bjus!!!

Sheyla Snape: Nossa, isso foi uma review ou uma carta?! Brincadeirinha! Pd continuar a fz reviews assim, longas, eu adooooro!!! Vc estah fzndo uma fic?! Sério?! Naum sabia!!! Jah estah postando?!

Lara: Td mundo odeia Bella!!! Aeeeee!!! Assim ng fica com raiva d mim no ultimo cap!!!


	18. Sobre Os Testrálios

**CAPÍTULO XVIII. - SOBRE OS TESTRÁLIOS...**

- Professor Dousset? Posso entrar?

Todos os alunos que estavam em sala pararam o que estavam fazendo e se viraram para observar Amélia, que estava parada na porta, esperando por uma resposta do professor (que, por sinal, a odiava). Surpreendentemente, ele apenas sorriu e respondeu.

- A srta está atrasada.

'_Grande observação, Gênio!'_

- Antes tarde do que nunca.

- Tudo bem, La... digo, _srta_ Lair, entre.

'_Muito simpático muito estranho.'_

Amélia não gostou nada da atitude do professor. Ele foi gentil demais, compreensivo demais e simpático demais. E isso não era do feitio dele.

- Obrigada.

Ela entrou na sala tentando ao máximo não ser notada, o que era impossível, já que ninguém parava de encarar ela. Sentou-se numa cadeira da última fila, ao lado do corredor. Ainda estava nervosa. Abaixou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Suspirou. Dousset continuou a aula.

- Continuando o que estava dizendo antes da interrupção da querida colega de vocês, os Testrálios são criaturas malignas, que...

O professor foi interrompido, mais uma vez, pela porta que se abria. Sirius e Severo estavam lá, ambos ainda pareciam estar de péssimo humor. Sirius falou.

- Será que podemos?

- Por que não? - O professor respondeu, exaltado. - Eu já deixei a Srta Senhorita entrar! Vamos! Como ela disse, antes tarde do que nunca!

'_Srta Senhorita? Que velho abusado!'_

Os dois entraram. Severo se sentou também na última fileira. Ficou quase ao lado dela, separados apenas pelo corredor. Sirius foi para o seu lugar habitual, ao lado dos Marotos (menos de Lupin, que, a esse momento, estava na casa do grito – época de lua cheia). O professor tentou dar continuidade a sua aula.

- E como eu _ia_ dizendo _antes_ dessa nova interrupção, os Testrálios são animais malignos e muito perigosos. A sua nat...

- Licença!

Amélia, que já estava com um braço levantado desde que o professor começara a falar, o interrompeu. O velho começou a corar furiosamente. Ele suspirou, buscando controle.

- Sim, Srta Lair?

- Testrálios não deveria ser um assunto abordado em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas?

O velho suspirou mais uma vez.

- Eu não estou tentando ensinar como transformar um Testrálio num animalzinho de estimação. Eu estou querendo ensinar como se defender dele!

- E nós também aprendemos isso em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas!

O professor bufou e foi começou a se aproximar de Amélia em passos largos. Ela já estava estressada por causa do que tinha acontecido no lago. Estava louca para pegar uma briga. E, aparentemente, aquele era o momento certo para extravasar toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Ela se levantou para poder encarar o professor.

- Do conteúdo das minhas aulas cuido eu, Srta Lair. Se você não ficar satisfeita...

- Garantimos o seu dinheiro de volta? – Ouviu-se a risada dos alunos com famílias trouxas... Mas Dousset não tinha entendido a piada e ficou ainda mais vermelho - Argh, pelo amor de Merlin! Você tem que nos ensinar apenas o conteúdo dos NOMs!

- Isso é um assunto para NOMs!

- _De Trato de Criaturas Mágicas_!

- Srta Lair, se você...

- SENHORITA!

- SE A SENHORITA NÃO QUER ASSISTIR AULA, RETIRE-SE!

- EU ADORARIA ASSISTIR AULA! MAS UMA QUE REALMENTE VALESSE A PENA!

O professou sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Então a minha aula não vale a pena?

- Não! Eu não sei se te informaram, mas tem uma guerra acontecendo lá fora! Saber montar em Testrálios não vai nos ajudar em nada se um dia nós cruzarmos com Voldemort!

O homem pareceu ultrajado

- Nunca-mais-diga-o-nome-dele!

- E porque não? Porque um jornal sensacionalista o apelidou de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? Antes de esse imbecil inventar esse apelido idiota ninguém tinha medo de falar o nome do cara!

- É uma questão de respeito.

- Respeito? Eu não respeito quem sai fazendo atentados terroristas! Ele é um assassino, não merece o meu respeito! E, se você o respeita, você é doente, professor!

- Ninguém diz o nome dele! Mas você_ tem_ que ser a diferente, não é Lair? As regras simplesmente não se aplicam a você. Sabe, vo...

- Não fuja do assunto, Dousset!

Amélia, Dousset e os alunos se viram para ver Severo, que tinha se levantado e entrado na discussão. Ele continuou.

- Eu concordo completamente com Amélia. Não vai nos ajudar em nada, nesse momento, saber se livrar de Testrálios! Nós temos que aprender é a nos livrar de Comensais da Morte, Dementadores e gigantes!

- Quem são vocês para questionar os meus métodos de ensino?

- Quem é _você_ para colocar nossas vidas em risco nos privando dos conhecimentos necessários?

- _Detenção_. Para os dois. Amanhã, depois do jantar, na minha sala. Agora saiam daqui!

Severo pegou a mochila e deixou a sala imediatamente. Amélia ainda ficou olhando por um tempo para o professor, com os seus olhos faiscando. Pegou seu material. Quando chegou na porta, se virou.

- Quer saber? Foda-se!

E saiu.

Severo estava do lado de fora, esperando por ela.

- Você foi ótima!

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- É, mas foi só porque eu já estava nervosa. Sabe, duas pessoas que eu conheço e gosto muito me deixaram realmente puta hoje!

- Uau! Dois palavrões em menos de um minuto? Cadê a doce Amélia que eu conheci?

- Aqui mesmo. Acho que eu estou andando demais com sonserinos desbocados!

- Estou vendo!

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelos corredores.

- Você sabe se Augusto guarda alguma bebida no dormitório? Eu realmente preciso de álcool.

- Por que nós não vamos ao Cabeça de Javali?

- Porque eu não posso sair de Hogwarts.

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento.

- Bom, Augusto eu acho que não, mas Rodolphus tem uma garrafa de Whisky no malão... Mas eu acho que ele ficaria um tanto furioso se...

- Está tudo bem. – Amélia interrompeu - O jantar é em pouco tempo mesmo... Eu afogo minhas mágoas no suco de abóbora!

Um momento de silêncio.

- Por que você não vem comigo até a Sonserina? Nós podemos estudar um pouco.

Ela até pensou em aceitar, mas se lembrou do que tinha acontecido naquela tarde.

- É melhor não.

- Tudo bem. Você que sabe!

Amélia deu um sorriso amarelo e fez o seu caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

Ela e Severo não se falaram mais naquela noite. Sirius saiu para fazer companhia ao Remo - lobo... E ela ficou só, na torre da Grifinória... Quer dizer, isso até o relógio bater meia-noite.

Assim que deu meia noite, uma coruja apareceu na janela do quarto onde quase todos dormiam. Ela abriu. No papel, tinha escrito.

"_Torre de astronomia._"

Ela nem precisou pensar muito: Era o "convite" para a festa da Sonserina. Ela tinha planejado não ir, mas... Bom, ela ainda estava com vontade de beber! E dançar um pouco seria bom para esquecer um dia tão cheio.

Ela rapidamente trocou a seu pijama por um vestido leve e colocou um casaco. Assim que saiu, deu de cara com Lílian, que tinha dormido sobre os deveres de casa. Tentou andar devagar, para não acordá-la... Mas não deu.

- Ei! Onde a senhorita pensa que vai?

- Eu não _penso_! Eu _vou_ me divertir um pouco!

- Isso são horas de se divertir?

- Se você bebesse, tivesse sangue puro e fosse bem relacionada, saberia que sim!

- Nossa! Calma!

Amélia suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Desculpa. Lílian, eu realmente estou de mal-humor e _realmente mesmo_ preciso ir para onde eu estou indo.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu não te vi, OK?

- Ué, mas eu nem sai! – ela riu - Estive a noite inteira no dormitório, certo? Assim como você!

- Certo!

Ela deixou o dormitório e acelerou o passo até a Torre de Astronomia, tomando muito cuidado para não cruzar com ninguém no caminho. Quando chegou, jogou o papel por debaixo da porta e esperou. Alguns segundos depois, um grandalhão do sétimo ano abriu a porta. Assim que Amélia entrou, a música alta invadiu os ouvidos dela.

Ela sorriu ao ver tanta animação. Pessoas dançando... Amigos... Seve...

'_Peraí! Onde está Severo?'_

Ela foi até um já-quase-caindo-de-bêbado Augusto Malfoy.

- Augusto?

- Minha querida Mia! - Ele a abraçou - Eu pensei que você não vinha!

- Mas aqui estou eu! Augusto, você sabe onde o Severo está?

- Onde ele está? - ele olhou ao redor. - Aqui ele não está!

'_Sério?!'_

Amélia deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu percebi.

- Ele não vem para a festa hoje... Eu acho.

- Por que? Ele nunca perde uma festa!

- Ora, Amélia! Porque ele está muito ocupado... – o garoto se aproximou do ouvido dela, como se fosse contar um segredo. - com Bella!

- Como?

- Ah, você sabe! Ele está com a bela Bella! Fazendo sabe-se lá o que!... Bom, eu sei bem o que eles devem estar fazendo. Ele é ou não é um cara de sorte?

Amélia se sentiu um pouco enjoada ao pensar em Severo e Bellatriz... _Argh_! Ela, sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes, olhou para o outro lado, para ver, para a sua surpresa, Bella!

- Errrr... Augusto! Bella está ali!

- Onde?

- Ali! - Ela segurou o queixo dele e virou a sua cabeça na direção de Bellatrix. Ele começou a rir.

- E não é que ela está aqui mesmo! Pobre Sevvie, então!

Amélia suspirou, impaciente.

- Augusto, o que ele disse _exatamente_?

- Eu não me lembro direito... Mas definitivamente ele disse algo sobre ir atrás de Bellatrix. Sabe o que é estranho? Ele a chamou pelo sobrenome! Será que brigaram?

Amelia estranhou um pouco, mas logo entendeu bem o que aquilo significava.

'_Mas o sobrenome de Bellatrix é...'_

- Black? Ele disse que ia atrás de Black?

- Exatamente! – Augusto deu uma gargalhada - E, como você adivinhou?

- Ai, Merlin! - Ela olhou, preocupada, para Augusto - Eu acho que... Quão bêbado você está, meu amigo?

- Muito, muito mesmo.

- Ah, não vai adiantar te explicar, _mesmo_! O que é que você está bebendo?

- Rum.

- Ótimo! - ela tomou o rum da mão do amigo e o bebeu num gole só. - Eu precisava disso!

- Ei! Você bebeu tudo!

- Você consegue outro! Me dig... Não, esquece! - ela olhou ao redor - Tem alguém aqui menos bêbado que você?

- Narcissa disse que não ia beber.

- Ótimo!

Ela caminhou rápido pela sala, se esbarrando nas pessoas. Passou por um segundanista que estava trabalhando como garçom (só assim para os mais novos participarem) e arrancou da bandeja uma bebida que, somente depois de beber o primeiro gole, ela identificou como vodka.

Na pista de dança, ela encontrou Narcissa. A arrastou para onde era mais silencioso, porém, ainda assim, barulhento.

- Eu preciso de ajuda! Quer dizer, Severo pode estar precisando de ajuda!

- O que?

- EU PRECISO DE AJUDA!

- Pra que?

- Severo pode estar em _perigo_!

- O QUE? – Narcissa olhou para trás e viu Bellatrix, que a chamava de volta para a pista de dança - Olha, se vocês brigaram, pode ter certeza que ele disse isso da boca pra fora! É claro que Severo ainda é seu _amigo_!

E ela voltou para a companhia de Bellatrix, sem dar chances a Amelia de dizer que ela tinha entendido errado.

Amelia começou a analisar o que estava acontecendo:

1. Severo tinha ido seguir Sirius.

2. Sirius ia ficar na forma de animago... O que era bom, se Severo se atrasasse... Mas era mal se ele chegasse na hora e desvendasse o segredo do seu namorado.

3. Sirius ia ao encontro de Remo.

4. Remo era um lobisomem.

5. Era lua-cheia.

'_É... A situação não está naaaaada boa! Mas, mesmo assim...'_

1. Sirius era doido, mas não era assassino. - jamais deixaria Severo ser morto ou mordido.

2. Tiago estaria lá! E ele tinha juízo!

3. Remo era um lobisomem com instinto assassino que não deixaria viva uma alma humana que chegasse perto dele!

'_Espera! Isso é bem mal!'_

Ela respirou fundo e começou a se dirigir para o observatório. De lá ela conseguiria ver o Salgueiro Lutador, entrada para a Casa do Grito... E ver se o corpo sem vida se Severo sairia de lar (ah, mas se iso acontecesse, ela matava sirius).

Ela passou no observatório uns cinco minutos... Aliás, uns cinco minutos bem constrangedores, diga-se de passagem... O observatório era... bom, o _point_ romântico da festa... E ela era a única criatura desacompanhada lá.

Por sinal, os inúmeros casais contribuíram para que a atenção dela ficasse completamente focalizada no Salgueiro Lutador. De repente...

- Oh, porra!

Ela suspirou baixinho, enquanto via um cachorro arrastar o corpo imóvel e sangrento do seu melhor amigo para fora da árvore.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor...

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou esse e tds os outros capítulos.

**Dark-Bride: **Adorei seu nick! Obrigado!!! Nossa, qtos elogios! Fikei ateh sem graça!!! Bjus! e espero naum decepcionar

**Sheyla Snape: **Hehehehehe!!! Pd enche o saco!!! Eu adoro!!! Bjus!

**Anaisa: **Obrigado pelo elogio... Bjus!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Hehehe!!! As minhas loucuras saum tão loucas, q eu jah estou pensando em fz uma fic comigo com personagem pricipal!!! Hehehehe!!! Bincadeirinha!!! Vc quer Sirius?! Td seu! Pd ficar! Non faço questão!!! Huahauhauhuha!! Bjus!!!

**Kirina-Li: **Hehehehe!!! Eu postei quase mais ou menos rápido dessa vez, naum foi?! Eu naum coloquei o cap passado maior pq se eu colocasse a discussão com Dousset nele ia ficar mto grande!!! Mas o tamanho desse compensou, naum?! Hehehehe!!! Bjus!!!!


	19. Depois do Incidente Com o Amigo Lobo

**CAPÍTULO XIX. - DEPOIS DO INCIDENTE COM O AMIGO LOBO**

"'_Oh, porra!'_

_Ela suspirou baixinho, enquanto via um cachorro arrastar o corpo imóvel e sangrento do seu melhor amigo para fora da árvore."_

Foi como se todos os pensamentos, de repente, tivessem se apagado da cabeça dela. Não conseguiu pensar mais que estava numa festa secreta. Não teve tempo de raciocinar... Apenas saiu correndo, sem dar explicações a ninguém, e esperando que ninguém notasse a sua saída...

Mas Filch a viu enquanto ela passava pelo salão principal.

- EI! LAIR! VOLTE AQUI!

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Não dava tempo. Continuou a fazer o caminho até que, finalmente, conseguiu sair do castelo.

Uma brisa gelada arrancou arrepios do corpo dela. O cachorro, que antes arrastava o corpo inerte de Severo, se transformou no namorado dela (o que foi realmente estranho, considerando que, embora soubesse que Sirius era um Animago, ela nunca tinha o visto se transformar). Sirius olhava dela para Snape, de Snape para ela.

Amélia se aproximou mais e diminuiu o passo. Agarrou Sirius violentamente pelo colarinho e o ameaçou com a varinha. Disse, usando a sua voz mais letal.

- Me diga que ele está morto, E EU JURO QUE TE MATO, PORRA!

- Amélia?

- SIM, EU! NÃO ESTÁ RECONHECENDO- Só a idéia de que o seu melhor amigo pudesse estar morto fez os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. - Ele está vivo, não está?

Amélia manteve o tom ameaçador, embora já estivesse confusa por causa da tristeza. Sirius ficou olhando para a expressão sofrida da namorada. Parecia não querer entender porque ela se importava tanto. O olhar dos dois foi interrompido por um fio de voz vindo do chão.

- Mia...

Ela apertou os olhos e duas grosas lágrimas caíram.

'_Obrigada Merlin!'_

Suspirou em alivio. Largou imediatamente do namorado e se abaixou. Acariciou o rosto de Severo.

- Eu estou aqui.

- Eu sei... Foi por isso que eu te chamei...

Ela sorriu fracamente.

'_Esse é Severo... O _meu _Severo...'_

Ela começou a examinar as partes do corpo do amigo que estavam a mostra. Viu que ele estava sangrando muito e que tinha vários arranhões... _pelo corpo inteiro_. Percebeu uma ferida particularmente feia me seu pescoço. Passou os dedos perto dela, preocupada. Severo se contorceu.

- Ele não te mordeu, não foi?

- Não. Pelo menos até Potter me acertar com um feitiço e eu bater com a cabeça e desmaiar.

Ela olhou para Sirius, exigindo uma resposta.

- Ele não foi mordido – ele disse, com raiva.

Ela se voltou para o amigo, que estava começando a se levantar. Severo parecia estar tonto. Passou a mão perto da nuca. Quando a trouxe de volta, estava molhada. Amélia segurou a mão dele carinhosamente... E percebeu o sangue.

- Deixa-me ver isso.

Ela engatilhou até as costas de severo e examinou o corte em sua nuca. Era bem superficial... nada muito preocupante, a primeira vista. Deu um meio-sorriso. Voltou a encarar o amigo, acariciando mais uma vez o rosto dele (o que deixou Sirius enciumado).

- Isso vai dar um galo e tanto- Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele, que, se apoiando nela, se levantou. - Vamos para a enfermaria, ok?

- Não!

Amélia cerrou os olhos.

- O que? Sev...?

Ele olhou maliciosamente para sirius.

- Foi o que eu disse! Primeiro nós temos que ter uma conversinha com o diretor.

A expressão no rosto de Sirius começou a oscilar entre o ódio e o pavor. Ele, assim como Amélia, ficou sem fala. Severo começou a andar, quando sentiu uma forte dor na sua perna esquerda. Quase caiu, mas Amélia correu até ele e o apoiou (o que, mais uma vez, fez Sirius ferver de raiva). Ele passou o braço sobre o obro dela, e os dois caminharam para a enfermaria, juntos.

XxXxXxX

- Sra Arllington! Amélia chamou a enfermeira, enquanto ajudava Severo a se sentar na cama. - Sra Arllington!

A senhora de meia idade entrou na sala. Primeiramente, pareceu horrorizada com o estado de Severo, mas logo colocou um olhar profissional e examinou rapidamente com a sua experiência.

- Perna quebrada. Várias escoriações. Hematomas não demorarão a surgir. Meu garoto, em nome de Merlin, onde diabos você se meteu?

- Em nenhum lugar importante!

Respondeu um garoto na porta da enfermaria. Era Sirius, que vinha acompanhado de um muito machucado Tiago Potter.

- Oh, Merlin! Onde vocês...?

- Apenas uma brincadeira - Tiago respondeu, com a voz fraca, mas sem nunca perder o sorriso.

- Deitem-se aqui!

A enfermeira ajeitou duas camas para os amigos. Ela se voltou para Amélia.

- Minha querida, você estava metida nessa... _brincadeira_?

- Não! Por Merlin, não!

- Então vá para o seu dormitório. Já passou _e muito_ da hora dos alunos irem dormir

Amélia olhou relutante para a enfermeira. Depois olhou para Severo, como se pedisse permissão para sair. Ele apontou o olhar para a porta. Ela suspirou e saiu, sem mais pestanejar. Teve que se limitar a obedecer à enfermeira... Realmente não poderia fazer nada... Não ajudaria ficando lá na enfermaria... E, definitivamente, não seria nada bom para Sirius passar a noite enfrentando a raiva que ela estava sentindo.

XxXxXxX

Não havia mais ninguém acordado na torre da Grifinória quando ela chegou. Deitou-se no sofá... Estava muito cansada para subir até o dormitório... Mas não conseguiu dormir nem um pouco...

Passou a noite inteira divagando sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela noite... _Como Severo tivera a idéia de seguir Sirius? _Ela então pensou sobre a manhã. Ela, de fato, tinha quase beijado Severo... E ele tinha quase deixado escapar isso... E ela saiu... E os dois ficaram sozinhos por um tempo.

O que diabos, nesse pequeno intervalo, eles tinham falado? Bom, já não fazia mais diferença alguma... O mal já tinha sido feito.

_'Malfeito feito'_

Ela riu. Qualquer coisa, amanhã ela descobriria...

XxXxXxX

À noite, naturalmente, se arrastou. O tempo inteiro ela ficava na ânsia de que amanhecesse logo. E, assim que amanheceu, ela desceu para ver Sirius... Bom, pelo menos foi isso que ela passou horas repetindo para si mesma.

XxXxXxX

Ela chegou na enfermaria. Avistou primeiro o namorado... Mas não conseguiu evitar dirigir o olhar para o seu melhor amigo, que ainda dormia profundamente.

'_Se os dois estão dormindo, não vai ter problema nenhum se eu apenas...'_

Ela se aproximou do leito de Severo. Sentou-se, com cuidado para não acordar ele. Acariciou seus cabelos, o que o fez despertar.

- Como você está se sentindo?

Ele suspirou.

- Feliz, por acordar com a pessoa com quem eu estava sonhando.

Amélia sentiu um frio na barriga.

'_Não fala assim, que eu acabo me apaixonando ainda mais por você!'_

Sentiu os olhos arderem, mas controlou as lágrimas... Ela nunca tinha ouvido Severo falar assim, tão tranqüilo, tão sereno... Tão romântico...

Ele se sentou. Pousou uma mão no ombro de Amélia e começou a descê-la, numa carícia suave pelo braço dela. Ela sentiu o seu coração bater muito mais acelerado que nunca. Suspirou. Ele terminou a carícia quando pousou a mão dele na dela.

- Por que você foi até onde eu estava ontem?

- Eu tinha que ir. Você estava em perigo.  
- E você também, considerando que ele ainda estava à solta quando você foi até o lado de fora.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu... Bom, eu me senti um pouco culpada... Sabe, eu comecei a achar que, talvez, tivesse sido tudo melhor se eu tivesse te contado tudo de uma vez!  
- Seria.  
- Mas...  
- Você tem palavra e prometeu segredo.  
- Mesmo assim, eu deveria ter adivinhado que você descobriria uma hora ou outra!

Os dois se calaram. O silencio constrangedor que Amélia tanto conhecia se impôs. Ele começou a encará-la daquela maneira estranha. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em beijá-la, Amélia desviou o olhar para Sirius, que dormia na cama ao lado esquerdo da deles.

Ela passou um tempo olhando para ele, até que ouviu a voz do amigo.

- Eu ainda tenho que contar tudo para Dumbledore.  
- Não- Ela viu o amigo erguer uma sobrancelha - Por favor, Severo! Remo não tem culpa de nada!  
- Pois eu aposto que ele foi, no mínimo, conivente com a brincadeirinha do seu namorado!  
- Ele não tinha como estar ciente! Ele estava transformado... Você sabe muito bem no que!

Sirius nesse momento acordou. E não gostou nada de ver a namorada com o rosto muito... Mas _muito _perto do de Severo... Bom, pelo menos eles pareciam estar brigando.

- Ele é uma aberração!  
- EI- Sirius, para a surpresa dos envolvidos na briga, entrou na discussão. Imediatamente os dois se distanciaram um pouco. - REMO NÃO TEM CULPA DE NADA! VOCÊ É QUE É UMA ABERRAÇÃO!  
- SILÊNCIIIO!

Os três e o recém-desperto Tiago olharam para Dumbledore, que tinha acabado de chegar e presenciar a cena final da briga. O diretor não estava mais com o rosto sereno que sempre carregava.

- Eu não vejo nenhuma aberração aqui, Sirius. Tampouco acho que Remo seja uma, Severo.

Ele se aproximou da cama de Severo, que o olhava descrente.

- Você sabia. - Severo apenas suspirou.  
- Sabia, sim.  
- E permitiu que aquele... aquele... _monstro_ se infiltrasse entre os estudantes!  
- Existem muito tipos de monstros, senhor Snape, e eu posso te assegurar que um lobisomem está longe de ser o pior deles.  
- Mas... Mesmo assim...  
- Eu confio. – o diretor continuou - Que você vá guardar esse incidente em segredo. - Sem dar chances de resposta para severo, o diretor se virou para Amélia - Espero o mesmo de você, sta Lair - ela acenou - E não mais brincadeiras desse tipo para você, senhor Black.

Sirius acenou, mesmo parecendo ultrajado. O diretor voltou então mais uma vez a atenção para Amélia.

- Eu apreciaria muito se pudesse ter uma conversa com esses três. A sós.

Ela saiu, rezando para que essa conversa não durasse mais que cinco minutos.

Mas durou.

XxXxXxX

Reçaca pós-carnaval...

Marquês de Sapucaí foi tão bom! Quem nunca foi,deveria experimentar!

Mil bjus pra Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse capítulo...

**Kirina-Li: **Viiiixe, demorei! Hehehehe! Mas era carnaval, td perdoado, naum! Mas eu juro q o próximo eu atualizo bem rapidinho, Oks! A Karlinha já me mandou o cap 20... Vou só esperar as reviews chegarem! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Com raiva da Mia! Será!... Bjus!

**Giovanna: **Bom, se serve d consolo, esse eu naum acabei na melhor parte! Hehehehe!

**Anaisa: **Hehehehe... Brigadu...

**Lara: **Non se preocupe, eu naum conto! Hehehehehehe! Bjus!

**Yne-Chan: **Eu tow virando boazinha (efeito carnaval)... O próximo eu atualizo assim q vcs revisarem!

**Kathy: **Hehehehehehe! Foi bom cortar naquela cena, pq eu tive um monte d reviews! Hahahahahaha! Bjus!

**Ainsley: **Obrigado pelas reviews! Espero q vc ainda esteja lendo a fic! Qto as revisadas na gramática: Bom, eu sou meio burrinha em português, mesmo... Sei nem pq eu tento escrever fics nessa língua. Mas td bem. Bom, qq coisa, reclame com a minha beta! (brincadeira, Karlinha! Sem vc, seria um desastre total!)... Mas eu axu q naum saum erros mto graves, jah q soh vc reclamou! E qto a direção de Dumbledore... Bom, eu queria mostrar ele virando diretor. Considerei q vice-diretor tb tivesse influencia. E, _como eu ainda vou explicitar daki a dois ou três capítulos_ – eh q eu jah tenho escrito no meu pc ateh pra lá do cap 40 –, o diretor antigo não sabia. Dumbledore encobriu. Bjus!

**Míthren: **UI! Qtas farpas, _queridinha_! Pena q elas não me atingem... (Sabe, como tenho uma imaginação mto fértil, tento imaginar q vc escreveu aquilo com um sorriso na cara e a intenção de ajudar, apenas)... Bom, por incrível q pareça, eu _li_ os livros (ooooooooooooh, q novidaaaade!)... E _naum_ foi soh uma vez (Ooooooooooh! Outra graaaaaaande novidade!)... Quer _outra_ novidade! (_Eh segredo, naum conte pra ng)_...: Eu _sei _que Dumbledore foi professor de Transfigurações (Oooooooh! Qq dia eu mato um, com tantas revelações)! Deixa eu t contar pq eu coloquei o nosso querido diretor como professor de Feitiços: eh q, _se lembra da McGonagall_! _Siiiiiim_, eeeeeela mesmo! Pois eh... Eu a coloquei na fic... Ai naum dava pra ter dois professores da mesma matéria (pelo menos eh o q o _bom senso _diz)... Triste, naum! Pois eeeeh... Tive q trocar o nosso queriiiiiiido diretor do cargo. Ui, q pena! Mas, como ele não eh, nem d longe, a personagem central _dessa_ fic, naum explicitei... _Quer q eu faça isso_! Naum se preocupe, jah coloquei num cap mais pra frente! Eh q a minha imaginação naum subestima a inteligência de Dumbly, sabe! Pra mim, ele pode ser professor d qq coisa! _E era soh isso, neh_! Vamos combinar uma coisa: Se vc escreveu a sua review de um modo simpático, querendo soh ajudar, leia meu comentário de uma forma bem-humorada e simpática... Maaaaas, se vc escreveu soh pra fz o mal, msm... Bom, ai veja o meu comentário (quase carta... Ou direito de resposta) de uma forma sarcástica... Soh pra fz o mal, tb! Ou veja como vc quiser! Soh isso! Miiiiiiil beijos, queridinha!


	20. Mais Uma Detenção Com Dousset

**CAPÍTULO XX. - MAIS UMA DETENÇÃO COM DOUSSET**

"_Ela saiu da enfermaria, rezando para que essa conversa não durasse mais que cinco minutos._

_Mas durou..."_

Durou, e Amélia não viu nem o seu amigo e nem os marotos durante o dia inteiro. Ela passou as aulas da mãe preocupada – não conseguiu prestar atenção por um momento sequer. Quando voltou para a enfermaria, na hora do almoço, já não tinha mais ninguém lá. Amélia procurou por Sirius, ou assim ela quis pensar, o dia inteiro, mas ele simplesmente sumiu (assim como Severo e Tiago).

Ela apenas teve a chance de ver um deles após o jantar.

Ela tinha acabado de voltar para o salão comunal da grifinória quando avistou Sirius Black. Ele estava sozinho, o que era muito difícil de se ver, jogado num sofá. Ela foi até ele. Quando a avistou, Sirius a olhou com um certo desprezo.

- Eu estou muito bem, sim, obrigado!

Amélia franziu o cenho.

- Eu não perguntei nada.  
- Eu sei - ele se levantou. - Você não perguntou absolutamente nada! Desde ontem! Eu também estava machucado, sabia?  
- EI! Espera aí! Eu era quem deveria estar zangada! O meu melhor amigo quase morreu!  
- E eu quase morri para salvar o seu melhor amigo!

Amélia sorriu sarcasticamente.

'_E ele ainda quer se fazer de vítima?'_

- Eu não me importo! Como foi que ele teve a brilhante idéia de te seguir, hein? Diga-me!

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Eu disse para ele me seguir e descobrir, oras! Sinceramente, eu já estava cansado daquele seboso seguindo cada passo que eu dou!  
- Bom você não é exatamente gentil com ele, não é?  
- Amélia, o que você quer? Por que você defende tanto aquele cara?  
- Porque eu o amo- Ele a olhou surpreso. '_Droga! Falei demais!' _Amélia tinha falado rápido demais, sem medir as palavras. Apressou-se em concertar - C-Como amigo. Você sabe que ele é o meu amigo mais querido!  
- Sei, sei sim! Queridíssimo!

Ela pareceu ultrajada.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?  
- Que o seu _queridíssimo amigo_ está tentando levar a minha namorada!  
- Como?  
- Ele gosta de você, AméliaÉ tão óbvio!

Ela suspendeu a respiração por um momento. Seria possível que ele realmente gostasse dela? De verdade? E, se sim, por que ele não deixava Bellatrix de uma vez?

- Não...

Ela se sentou no sof�, tentando absorver a nova informação.

- Sim! Ele não se enxerga, sabe! Quer dizer, você tem a mim! Por que iria querer um ranhoso seboso?  
- Não fale assim dele.  
- O que, Amélia? Você gosta dele também? Não me faça rir!  
- Não!

O silêncio se abateu por um tempo, até que sirius disse. Ameia ainda não conseguia pensar direito... Estava confusa... Com o que sentia. Sirius sentou ao lado dela.

- Vamos, apenas, esquecer tudo que houve ontem, ok?  
- Não.  
- O que?

Ela finalmente olhou para ele.

- Eu não vou esquecer. Eu não vou esquecer que você quase tirou a vida do meu melhor amigo! Da pessoa com quem eu mais me importo nesse mundo! Eu não vou esquecer e nem conseguir perdoar!  
- Mas...  
- Eu realmente falei sério quando disse que te mataria se algo ocorresse com Severo!  
- O que você que dizer com isso?  
- Eu acho que... acabou.

O rosto de Sirius passou a transmitir uma pequena onde de tristeza e choque. Amélia não tinha idéia de como era difícil acabar com alguém com quem realmente gostasse... Mas nunca tivera tanta certeza na vida. Ela não podia continuar com aquilo... Por mais que realmente gostasse de Sirius. Ela olhou para o relógio e se lembrou da...

- Detenção! – Ela se levantou tão rapidamente que Sirius chegou a se assustar. - Eu preciso ir até a sala de Dousset!

Virou-se e saiu.

XxXxXxX

Amélia passou pelos corredores de Hogwarts correndo, temendo se atrasar muito para uma detenção que já seria suficientemente ruim.

Ela chegou na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Respirou fundo. E abriu a porta.

Encontrou professor Dousset parado, já a esperando e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Professor. – Ela começou, tentando inventar uma desculpa.

- Vo... a _sta_ esta atrasada, Lair.

- Eu tive um dia cheio, professor. Acabei me esquecendo.

- Quanta responsabilidade! Típico da senhorita.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar. Mas preferiu não piorar a situação.

Dousset a olhava com um misto de incredulidade e satisfação. Ela estava realmente tentado se desculpar? Era o que ele parecia pensar. Amélia suspirou cansada e olhou para o professor, suplicando por uma réplica igualmente simpática.

- O seu amigo já chegou.

Ele se afastou da porta e deixou Amélia entrar. A sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era sempre muito diferente à noite... Ela ficava muito sombria. Ela sentiu um leve calafrio... Que foi amenizado assim que viu Severo sentado em cima de uma mesa.

- Você está atrasada, Amélia.

Ela quase riu.

- Eu... Ah esqueça!

Ela se aproximou e viu que na mesa em que Severo estava sentado tinha um caldeirão e vários ingredientes diferentes. Ela franziu o cenho e olhou intrigada para Dousset, esperando instruções.

O velho professor foi, sem dizer uma só palavra, até uma grande prateleira cheia de livros. Pegou um particularmente escondido. Um de capa negra com letras prateadas. Ele folheou algumas páginas e entregou a Severo.

- Eu quero que vocês façam essa poção. Eu mesmo faria, mas sou alérgico a pó de presa de naja.

Os dois alunos examinaram a poção por um tempo, um tanto admirados. Amélia disse:

- Professor, você está ciente de que isso é um veneno poderoso, não est�?

- Claro que estou, menina insolente! Você acha que eu estou caducando?

- Mas, professor - Severo completou - você não pode nos mandar fazer magia negra!

- E por que não, senhor Snape? Eu sei que você e a sua amiguinha aí vivem praticando artes das trevas!

- Eu tenho que perguntar- Amélia, um tanto cautelosa, disse - Para que você vai usar isso? Isso pode matar dezenas de pessoas!

- E milhares de ratos, sta LairÉ para isso que eu quero!

Ele fitou os dois alunos, como se esperasse alguma resposta. Mas nenhum disse nada. Ele então se virou e começou a caminhar para a porta que tinha no fundo da sala. A abriu e então se voltou para os alunos.

- Vocês ficarão bem sem mim, não? A poção demora duas horas para ficar pronta, logo, em duas horas eu volto.

E entrou pela porta e a fechou com um baque ensurdecedor. Amélia olhou para Severo, ainda sem saber o que dizer.

- Bem... Vamos começar?

Ela não tinha percebido, mas Severo já tinha começado com os ingredientes.

- Eu já comecei. Falta você

- Ah... - ela constatou, meio sem graça - verdade. Desculpa.

Amélia começou a trabalhar, mas só por cinco minutos. De repente, soltou a faca e as asas de libélula que estava cortando.

- Me diz o que aconteceu!

- Quando?

Ela bufou.

- Ontem! Depois de eu voltei para a sala de Dousset.

- Oh. – ele deu de ombros. - Black disse para que eu parasse de meter o meu nariz _"anormalmente grande"_ onde não era chamado. O que incluía você e os – ele fez uma cara de desprezo –_ "Marotos"_. Eu disse que nós éramos só amigos e que não ia deixar de meter o meu nariz nos Marotos porque eu tinha certeza de que eles quebravam as regras da escola e não descansaria até ver todos expulsos. Então ele disse para que eu o seguisse e descobrisse. Só isso.

Amélia baixou a cabeça.

- Eu não acredito que Sirius fez isso.

- O que?

- Te mandou para morrer!

Ele levantou o rosto para, finalmente, olhar para ela. Como sempre, ele estava inexpressivo.

- Eu aposto todas as minhas fichas que os outro sabiam!

- Tiago não sabia! E nem Remo! Eles brigaram com Sirius!

Severo considerou por um instante. Então cautelosamente perguntou.

- E você?

Amélia, impaciente, suspirou.

- E eu o que?

- Você também brigou com Sirius?

Ela levantou os olhos para encar�-lo. Ele e olhava com malícia. Ela sentiu o rosto ficar quente. Tornou a abaixar a cabeça, dessa vez para esconder o avermelhado. Sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões.

- Bom... Er... Ai... Briguei. E acabei tudo.

- Bom saber.

E voltou para a poção. Amélia sentiu o rosto ficar quente de novo. Dessa vez, de raiva.

'_Bom saber? Só isso?'_

Segurou o braço do amigo com força, fazendo-o voltar-se para ela.

- Severo Snape, você pode me explicar por quais cargas d'água vocês está feliz em saber que eu acabei?

- Eu odeio Black - ele disse displicentemente, o que fez o sangue de Amélia ferver.

- Você odeia Black? Então você só está feliz porque Black se deu mal?

- Amélia, abaixe essa voz! – ele falou severamente. - E me explique, calmamente, do que exatamente você está falando?

- Eu não vou abaixar a porra do meu tom de voz! E eu estou falando de nós!

O olhar dele ficou sarcástico. Era incrível como ele conseguia fazer isso sem mexer um músculo sequer.

- Nós?

Ela bufou, com raiva e impaciência.

- Sim, nós! Eu e você! Você não acha que já ficamos nessa situação por tempo demais, não?

- Que situação?

- _Que situação_? Eu vou te explicar a situação: Eu adoro o meu namorado. Eu te adoro como amigo. Eu vou estudar com você, você me beija e estraga tudo! – ela sentiu os olhos queimarem. Baixou o tom de voz. - Eu quero ficar com você. Eu sei que você quer ficar comigo! Por que, entãoé tão difícil?

- Eu...

É difícil para você dizer "Amélia, acabe essa merda desse namoro, porque você tem que, e vai, ficar comigo!"?

- Am...

É difícil – a voz começou a subir de novo – Tentar me obrigar à deixar de namorar, pelo simples fato de que eu sou sua?

É tão difícil para você dizer que está tão apaixonado por mim que mal consegue ficar em pé perto de mim, pois as suas pernas bambeiam?

- Mi...

É tão complicado dizer que você me ama e que, até o momentoé comigo que você quer passar o resto da sua vida?

- Am...

- Por que, severoé isso que eu sinto! – ela sentiu uma lágrima cair. - E eu sinto que você também se sente assim! Então porque tem que ser tão difícil para nós dois? Porque eu passei tanto tempo com Sirius se eu sabia que queria você? Por que você está com Bella, se sabe que m...

- AMELIA!

Ela parou de falar instantaneamente. Severo estava segurando os dois braços dela e a olhando com uma expressão indecifrável. Ela chorava e ofegava por causa do discurso. Ele, calmamente, falou.

- Eu não estou mais com Bella faz alguns dias. Eu acabei com ela porque sabia que tinha que ficar com você. E estou feliz que você tenha acabado com Sirius simplesmente porque você é minha. Eu estou tão apaixonado por você que mal consigo ficar em pé quando você, Amélia, está perto de mim, de tanto que as minhas pernas bambeiam. Eu te amo e, até o momentoé com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Satisfeita?

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor!

Não disse que seria rápida! Essa foi a minha atualização mais rápida! Nem esperei que tds as reviews chegassem (eu sou tão pretensiosa que acho que viriam mais reviews)!

Bjus e mais bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou (mais) esse capítulo!

E eu quero pedir desculpas à **Dark Bride**... A tua review não chegou no meu PC... Se tivesse chegado, eu tinha comentado! Ah! E não fiquem com medo de revisar! Embora não pareça, eu não mordo!

**Lara: **Eu acho que vou colocar partes daquele questionário como a minha biografia... A Mia parece com vocêé! A do 1º capítulo (cabelos longos e castanhos) ou a atual (loira)? Eh que, como vcs vão ver, a Mia gosta mto de mudar o cabelo...

**Kirina-Li: **Depois desse capítulo, acho que vc vai precisar consolar o Sirius, mesmo! Huehuehuhe! Qto à Mithren, naum se preocupe! Eu me divirto respondendo à essas pessoas (como vc pôde pcb pela minha resposta).

**Yasmine Lupin: **Q bom q vc finalmente revisou! Respondendo à sua pergunta: A Mia quer matar a Bella porque...! Eh que, lá pra frente, a Amélia vai..., ai vai acontecer que..., e a Bellatrix...! Dá pra acreditar! Isso é td depois que..., aí eles..., então...! Mas, quando a Amélia..., ela já mal lembra que...! Aí acontece que ela só...! ProntoÉ isso! Entendeu! Huehueheuehu! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Huheuheueuhh! Soh falta a Marca Negra! Qto ao seu comentário à minha resposta à Mithren, mto obrigado! E pd se meter em qq comentário! Bjus!

**Yne-Chan: **Meu carnaval foi maravilhoso, no Rio! Marquês de Sapucaí! Perfeito! Bloqueio mental! Q pena! Mas eu jah passei por isso! Naum se preocupe! Passa logo!


	21. Finalmente Juntos?

**CAPÍTULO XXI. - FINALMENTE... JUNTOS?**

"_- Eu não estou mais com Bella faz alguns dias. Eu acabei com ela porque sabia que tinha que ficar com você. E estou feliz que você tenha acabado com Sirius simplesmente porque você é minha. Eu estou tão apaixonado por você que mal consigo ficar em pé quando você, Amélia, está perto de mim, de tanto que as minhas pernas bambeiam. Eu te amo e, até o momento, é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Satisfeita?"._

Ela suspirou, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Ficou um tempo apenas calada, pensando se aquilo tudo era realmente verdade. Pensou em parar de chorar, mas deixou as lágrimas descerem. Sentiu a mão dele pousar com ternura sobre o seu rosto, fazendo com que as lágrimas não participassem do momento que Amélia há tanto tempo esperava. Ela abriu um pouco os olhos, somente o suficiente para ver que ele estava vindo em direção dela para um beijo. E ela deixou-se ser beijada. Por longos minutos, os dois ficaram assim, apenas se beijando. Era incrível como Severo podia ser carinhoso. As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas de Amélia, respeitando-a, mas atiçando-a, ao mesmo tempo. O beijo, dessa vez, terminou tranqüilamente, de uma forma natural. Ela o olhou, apaixonada.

- Muito satisfeita. Você realmente acabou com ela?

- Sim. Há quase uma semana.

- E por que você não me contou nada?

- Não sei... Acho que estava achando o jogo divertido.

- Cachorro.

Amélia brincou. Ele, em resposta, a beijou apaixonadamente.

- A poção... – Ela murmurou, no meio do beijo.

- Esquece.

XxXxXxX

E foi exatamente o que eles fizeram. Esqueceram completamente da poção (que fumaçava violentamente) e ficaram o tempo inteiro namorando, até que Dousset chegou e atrapalhou o casal.

- Cena tocante! – Dois se separaram imediatamente. – Mas eu quero a minha poção!

- Não soubemos fazer. - Severo mentiu.

- Ela começou a fumaçar há um tempão. Nós te chamamos, mas você não nos ouviu!

O velho professor olhou para os dois, tentando encontrar algum traço de mentira na fala deles. Mas, aparentemente, não encontrou.

- Então eu vou esperar os dois aqui amanhã.

- O QUE- Os dois exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês não cumpriram a detenção. Vão vir para essa sala todas às noites, até cumpri-la! Agora sumam da minha vista!

Snape passou o braço pela cintura de Amélia e a conduziu para fora da sala.

- Estressadinho, hein? – Amélia riu.

- Eu acho que o diretor não gostaria nada de saber que Dousset quer fazer essa poção!

- E nós não vamos contar!

- E por que não? – Severo a olhou, quase suplicante – É a nossa chance de tirar ele da escola!

- Ora, vamos, Sev! Você não acha que já somos suficientemente queimados com Dousset? Ele nunca mais nos deixará em paz se contarmos! Eu duvido muito que ele seja expulso por isso!

XxXxXxX

Ele a acompanhou até a torre da grifinória, onde se despediu com um beijo de boa noite.

XxXxXxX

Amélia entrou no salão comunal grifinório feliz da vida, pronta para ter uma noite de sono e paz... Mas Sirius tratou de trazê-la de volta para realidade assim que ela entrou.

- Amélia- ele correu até a garota, segurando imediatamente as mãos dela - A detenção foi muito ruim?

- Foi... – ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso - Suportável.

- Chocolate?

Ele atirou delicadamente os chocolates para ela, deixando claro que não aceitaria recusas.

- Obrigada.

Amélia pegou o menor pedaço que achou. A noite foi tão cheia de emoções que ela não conseguiria comer mais que aquilo.

- Mia... - Ele se aproximou dela - Você ainda está zangada comigo?

- Não, Sirius. – _'como eu poderia estar zangada com alguém, depois de hoje?' _- Mas eu acho melhor sermos só amigos, ok?

- Entendi. Você precisa de um tempo. Quanto?

- O que?

- Quanto tempo?

- Mil anos.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ele entendeu. Sirius Black estava levando um fora.

- Não tem volta mesmo?

- Não.

- Mesmo?

- Eu sinto muito.

Ele suspirou e saiu. Amélia suspirou. Considerando o seu estado de felicidade no momento, até que não tinha sido tão difícil.

XxXxXxX

Amélia estava quase chegando no dormitório quando Lílian Evans tocou de leve as suas costas.

- Você o magoou muito

Amélia fechou os olhos e suspirou. Virou-se, tentando tirar do rosto o ar de alegria.

- Eu não tive muita escolha.

- Eu sei... Só não apareça com o Snape por enquanto.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- O q-

- Amanhã é dia dos namorados e você e Sirius estariam fazendo cinco meses. Será crueldade aparecer com o pior inimigo dele logo nessa data.

'_Merlin! Nem lembrava que amanhã eu e Sirius faríamos cinco meses!'_

Amélia assentiu.

- Ly! Como você sabia?

A amiga riu.

- Está escrito na sua testa que você esta felicíssima! Apenas imaginei porque! Acredite, não foi tão difícil descobrir!

XxXxXxX

Naquela mesma noite, Amélia enviou uma carta para Severo dizendo que ainda não poderiam assumir publicamente o namoro. Como desculpa, disse que seria um golpe muito forte aparecer para Sirius com o seu pior inimigo perto dos NOMs... Não queria que o ex se prejudicasse por causa dela.

Por falta de escolha, ela pensou, Severo concordou. Anos mais tarde, ele revelou à Amélia que apenas tinha concordado porque achava a idéia de namorar escondido muito mais interessante do que a de ter um namoro certinho. Segundo ele, isso garantiria o mistério, o que deixaria tudo mais excitante.

A partir desse dia, Amélia e Severo passaram a se encontrar escondidos todas as noites. Sempre pelos corredores escuros, sempre com perigo grande de serem pegos. Depois de quase um mês juntos, descobriram um lugar perfeito para os encontros noturnos: o banheiro da Murta.

Tudo ia muito bem.

Mas, é claro, as saídas noturnas de Amélia levantavam suspeitas. De vez em quando, Sirius, que ainda gostava muito dela, a perguntava para onde ela tanto ia? Ela dizia apenas que ia respirar o ar da noite. Às vezes ele oferecia companhia... E ela sempre dizia que preferia andar sozinha. E usava, mais uma vez, o NOMs como desculpa: dizia que estava estressada com a proximidade das provas.

Tudo ia muito bem.

Até a véspera do NOM de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

XxXxXxX

Amélia respirou fundo e se olhou demoradamente no espelho.

Ela colocou um belo vestido e fez uma maquiagem leve. Soltou os cabelos. Pensou em fazer alguns cachos – seu cabelo era tão liso que chegava a ser sem-graça. Olhou para o relógio. Já estava atrasada. Iria sem os cachos, mesmo.

Pela primeira vez em dias não estava preocupada com a prova da manhã seguinte. NOMs de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Ela já estava preparada para eles desde que tinha cinco anos de idade! Estava muito mais preocupada em se Severo ia achíla bonita ou não.

Desceu as escadas, esperando não encontrar nenhum curioso em seu caminho... Mas, só foi colocar o pé fora do dormitório para encontrar Lílian Evans.

- Vai sar de novo? Sabia que amanhã nós temos prova?

- É, eu sei disso! Mas não estou nem um pouco preocupada.

- Sim, sim, já sei! Você é um gênio em DCAT.

- Precisamente.

Amélia piscou o olho e começou a se mover. Mas Lílian a impediu, segurando o seu braço. Ela se aproximou e reduziu a sua voz a um mero suspiro.

- Você vai se encontrar com ele?

Amélia olhou ao redor, para constatar que não havia ninguém por perto.

- Vou sim!

- Quando vocês vão oficializar?

- Eu estive conversando com ele. No próximo ano já apareceremos aqui como um casal... Mas, sabe, eu acho que ele até gosta um pouco desse negócio de amigos de dia, namorados de noite.

- Sei não... Sabe, eu acho que Black já não ia ficar tão chateado se você namorasse com Snape.

Amélia bufou.

'_Se você apenas soubesse o quanto ele diz gostar de mim!'_

- Sabe o que _eu_ acho? Eu acho que black não ia ficar chateado se você namorasse Tiago!

- Esse papo de novo- ela revirou os olhos - Você está careca de saber que eu nunca vou namorar Tiago! _Nunca_!

- Eu vou te dizer de novo: um dia ele vai cansar de esperar e você vai perder o posto de namorada para uma das milhares de menininhas que vivem caído de amores por ele!

Lílian fechou a cara.

- Sinceramente, o posto de namorada do Potter não é almejado por mim!

- Sei, certo! Vou fingir que acredito - Lílian ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas Amélia a interrompeu. - Severo está me esperando! Tchau!

Sem dar tempo para uma réplica, Amélia desceu as escadas correndo. Já quase saindo, a voz de Tiago a parou. Ela se virou, fingindo alguma paciência.

- Tiago.

- Saindo de novo, Amélia?

- É o que parece, não?

Sirius apareceu por detrás de Tiago, olhando meio abobado para Amélia. Segurou a mão dela e disse:

- Você está deslumbrante. Essa produção toda é para alguém?

- Não. Só para mim. Eu acho melhor eu ir.

- Não quer que eu vá com você?

Ela olhou nervosamente para a porta.

- Não, Sirius, eu estou bem. Tchau, garotos.

Ela deixou a torre da grifinória e foi caminhando cautelosamente até o banheiro da Murta.

XxXxXxX

Severo a esperava impacientemente.

- Boa noite, Murta.

- Boa noite, Amélia! Sabe, foi ótimo você ter chegado! O seu namorado não gosta de falar muito, você sabia?

- Eu desconfiava.

Amélia então olhou para Severo, que a olhava com raiva. Ela ignorou. Aconchegou-se nos braços dele. Ele não a abraçou de volta.

O olhou exigente. Sem se conter, ele desceu e a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Boa noite, Sev!

- Você está atrasada!

- Você é muito chato!

- EU CONCORDO- A murta gritou

O casal a olhou para em reprovação. Ela entendeu que não deveria gritar. Fechou a cara e ficou voando perto das pias. De repente, a porta do banheiro se abriu.

- Droga!

O casal se apressou em se esconder, pensando que fosse Filch. A Murta ficou apreensiva.

Alguns segundos se passaram. Amélia olhou para a murta. Sinalizou com a cabeça para que ela fosse ver se tinha alguém do lado de fora.

A Murta foi. Instantes depois, ela voltou.

- Ninguém. Deve ter sido o vento.

Severo se levantou e estendeu a mão para que Amélia fizesse o mesmo. Passado o susto, ela se encostou a uma pia.

- Ufa! Já pensou se Filch nos pega aqui?

Severo foi ao encontro dela e acariciou o seu rosto.

- Por que o medo? Ele jamais entraria num banheiro feminino!

Ele aproximou lentamente os lábios dos dela, até que ela, faminta, os capturou. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, interrompendo o beijo. E depois o retomou, agora de uma maneira mais leve... Que gradativamente foi se tornando um beijo intenso e exigente.

'_Exigente demais!'_

As mãos dele deslizaram das costas para as coxas dela. Primeiramente apenas passeando. Quase respeitosamente... Mas depois por baixo do vestido. As mãos dele subiam e desciam, de vez em quando se prendendo ao elástico da calcinha. Ele, ainda por baixo do vestido, a ergueu um pouco pela cintura. Ela sentar na pia. Abriu as pernas. Severo se colocou entre elas. Ela pode sentir o que causava no corpo dele todas as vezes que ele a apertava. O beijo foi descendo pelo pescoço... O colo...

E, de repente, tudo parou. Severo parou de beijar e acariciíla. Ela o olhou, confusa. Ele, assustado, ofegou:

- O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o que?

Snape a deixou e começou a olhar todos os espaços daquele banheiro. Amélia franziu o cenho. Desceu da pia e começou a ajeitar o vestido e os cabelos.

- Severo?

- Aquele barulho! – Ele procurava por algo nervosamente – Você não ouviu?

- Não. Eu não ouvi nada. - Ela, com um sorriso compreensivo, segurou o rosto dele. - Eu acho que é só preocupação.

- Eu n...

- Fique tranqüilo, Sev! Você sabe que vai se dar bem no teste de amanhã!

- Você acha que eu, estando daquele jeito com você, vou pensar em NOMS? – Amélia corou - Eu já disse que na...

- Tá certo! Você não está preocupado com nada, como sempre! Vamos descansar.

- Te vejo amanhã, então.

- Te vejo amanhã.

Severo saiu primeiro. Ela foi logo em seguida. Assim que saiu, Amélia pensou em ter ouvido um ruído vindo do banheiro. '_Murta_', ela pensou. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a fazer o seu caminho de volta à torre da grifinória.

Só soube depois que aquele barulho era, na verdade, Tiago e Sirius, que estiveram o tempo todo no banheiro, vestindo a capa da invisibilidade.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor...

Bjus e mais bjus pra Karlinha Malfoy, q betou (mais) esse capítulo!

**Kathy Parteno Gryffindor: **(Corando) obrigado... Hehehehe!

**Sheyla Snape: **Dava naum, oras! Se eu postasse o beijo, ng ia ler esse cap! Hehehehehe! E naum, eu naum eskeci da fic... Aliás, prometo q posto o prox capítulo bem rapidinho! Ah! Assim q postar vou passar por sua fic! Bjus!

**Lia: **Amoooooooooooooooooooooooor! Minha amiguxa! Ai, q saudaaaaaaaades! Ei, me diz uma coisa: O q diabos vc estava fzndo no Naum eh vc q odeia qq coisa q, talvez, possa ser classificada como moda! Vc viu a foto q eu te enviei! Viu como eu estou bronzeada... quer dz, vermelha! E naum sei quando vou pra BH, naum... O NE eh bom d! Mas eu vou, jah te prometi isso... E, er... Meu blog... Falta d paciência! E os emails... Vc q naum mandou pra mim! Vc q eskeceu d mim! Huahuahuahuahauha! Ei, amigah (se eh q vc vai ler isso), bjuuuuuuuuuuusss! Te aaaaaaaaaaaaamo!

**Luci Potter: **É lindu, o Sev apaixonado, msm... Q bom q vc entrou na minha fic! Espero q vc tenha paciência d acompanhar ateh o fim! Bjus!

**Lara: **Huhauahuahuhauahu! Eu axu q eu tb seria a Mia, se colocasse algumas pessoas no lugar da Bella! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Hehehehehehehe... Bjou! Bjus!

**Mariana Navarro: **Bom, ainda bem q v naum _soh_ gosta do Sirius! Hehehehehhe! Bjus!

**Yasmine Lupin: **Isso mesmo! Naum pd atrasar review! Hehehehe!Brincadeira! Bom, axu q dúvida foi sanada, naum! Bjus!


	22. NOM de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

**CAPÍTULO XXII. - NOMS DE DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS**

Amélia abriu os olhos lentamente... E sorriu. Hoje seria o penúltimo dia de aula do seu quinto ano... E que ano! Bom demais! Finalmente tinha se acertado com Severo... Nada oficial, mas todos ficariam sabendo assim que as férias terminassem.

'_E tomara que elas terminem logo!'_

A verdade é que a última coisa que Amélia queria era voltar aos Estados Unidos. Se pudesse, iria para a casa de Severo, passar as férias com ele...

_O que seria extremamente perigoso, a julgar pelo que quase aconteceu ontem!'_

-Bom dia, Mia! Preparada?

O sorriso morreu. Elizabeth. Apenas essa menina tinha o dom de transformar o humor dela. Suspirou. Sentou-se.

-Bom dia, Elizabeth.

-Menina, nós somos colegas de quarto! Já disse pra me chamar de Lizzy, apenas.

-Certo _Elizabeth_.

A menina bufou. Amélia começou a vestir o uniforme.

-E aí? Preparada?

-Para...?

Thompson virou os olhos.

-O exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

Amélia sorriu desdenhosamente.

-Querida, para isso eu estou preparada desde que nasci!

XxXxXxX

-Lílian!

A menina pulou com o susto. Ela estava numa das mesas do salão comunal da Grifinória, cheia de livros de Defesa, passando os olhos por eles e tentando decorar o máximo possível.

-Ah, Mia!

Ela se aproximou e fechou um dos livros.

-Nervosa?

-Dá pra perceber?

-Um pouco. Você viu os meninos?

-Não... Já devem ter descido para o café. – Olhou Amélia por um momento – Escuta, vocês brigaram ontem, ou coisa parecida?

Amélia procurou em sua mente... E respondeu, sinceramente.

-Não. Mal falei com eles.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Estranho...

E começou a fechar os livros e juntar as anotações. Amélia ajudou.

-O que?

-Bom é que... – Lílian pareceu hesitar por um momento. Falou em voz baixa. – Eu não sei se deveria te contar... Vai parecer fofoca, mas é que você é minha amiga!

-_O que_?

-Bom, é que eu os ouvi conversando... O Sirius... bem, ele estava te... _condenando_ por algo que você fez ontem de noite.

-Mas eu nem falei com ele ont... – E então, Amélia percebeu: _'O barulho no banheiro da Murta!'_ – Oh, Merlin!

Amélia mordeu o lábio, desesperada.

-O que foi?

-Eu tenho que falar com ele!

-Então vamos descer, ver se conseguimos encontrá-lo no salão principal.

XxXxXxX

Mas ela não encontrou. Nem nenhum dos marotos... Apenas conseguiu vê-los na hora da prova.

No salão principal, várias mesas estavam dispostas, como em todos os outros dias de NOMs. Amélia mordeu o lábio. Procurou um lugar próximo a Sirius... Sentou-se umas três cadeiras atrás dele, na fila em sua direita.

Nem viu que, perto dali, Severo se sentava.

-Psssst! Pssst! – Amélia olhava desesperada para Sirius, que se entretia com seus amigos. – Black! Black! Sirius!

O garoto se virou. Olhou de uma forma hostil para Amélia e voltou a conversar. Ela bufou.

-Sirius!

Antes que o garoto pudesse responder, uma outra voz, ao lado dela, exigiu um pouco de atenção.

-O que você quer com Black?

Amélia suspirou. Era Severo.

-Desejar boa sorte. – Ela mentiu.

-É, ele pode precisar de sorte. – Riu. – Por que você não foi sentar do meu lado?

-Nem tinha te visto. – Nesse momento, Flitwick entrou no salão. – Vai começar! Boa sorte!

-Não precisarei disso. Nem você. Apenas, faça direito.

Ela deu um meio sorriso. Quando voltou a olhar para sirius, o olhar dele, que estava finalmente sobre ela, a reprovava.

'_Ai, meu amigo... Você realmente foi me espionar ontem!'_

-Todos em silêncio e em seus lugares. – Em apenas um minuto não se ouvia nem a respiração dos alunos no salão. – Que os testes comecem.

Pergaminhos apareceram, e Amélia não pode mais pensar em seu amigo, ou no que ele estaria pensando dela.

XxXxXxX

A prova foi como o esperado: maravilhosa. Amélia não teve dificuldade alguma em responder nenhuma questão. Em apenas uma hora e meia, tinha feito tudo.

E não tinha sido a única a achar isso: Quando chegou nos jardins de Hogwarts, encontrou Augusto Malfoy e Bellatrix Black. Aproximou-se do grupo, sorrindo.

-O que acharam da prova?

-Muito fácil – Augusto falou, crispando o lábio. – Sinceramente, esperava um pouco mais. Sabia que ia ser fácil, mas a prova foi, simplesmente...

-...Infantil – Bellatrix completou.

-Concordo com todos vocês. Mas foi até bom! Tenho certeza absoluta que tiro nota máxima!

Os dois concordaram. Mudando de assunto, Augusto disse.

-Amélia, nós vamos sair, para comemorar a boa nota. Quer ir?

Amélia deixou de sorrir. Não deveria sair de Hogwarts, ela sabia... Desconversou.

-Aonde vocês vão?

-Para um bar na Travessa do Tranco! – Amélia mordeu o lábio inferior. _'Muito longe!'_ – É de um amigo do meu pai... Lá não vai acontecer nada com quem estiver comigo. – Augusto olhou para ela. Ela assentiu. A única que não sabia dos temores do pai dela era Bellatrix.

-E como vocês vão fazer para chegar lÿ

-No Cabeça de Javali tem uma lareira conectada com lá – Bellatriz falou, impaciente. – E aí? Vai ou não?

-Eu não sei... Er... Nós não deveríamos esperar por Severo...

-Ele sempre demora em provas! - Bellatriz respondeu, ainda mais impaciente - Se esperamos por ele, perderemos a chance de tomar um bom Whisky.

Amélia não argumentou mais. Ela sentia que era o seu papel social ir até o bar... Por mais que isso significasse descumprir uma ordem direta dos seus pais... Logo estava com os amigos num bar sujo na Travessa do Tranco.

XxXxXxX

Obscuro e sinistro eram _elogios_ para o local. Logo que chegou, Amélia não se sentiu bem. Ela teve medo dos freqüentadores... Todos sinistros, trajados de negro... As únicas figuras conhecidas eram poucos Sonserinos do sétimo ano. Mas, depois de algumas (muitas) doses de Whisky, Amélia já se sentia até bem confortável.

Bellatrix, que tinha ficado na cerveja amanteigada, virou-se para ela e perguntou.

-Você está namorando o Severo, não estÿ

Amélia a encarou. Não tinha um pingo de hostilidade na voz da garota... E o rosto dela estava... Sereno? '_Tem que ser efeito do álcool_!'

-É, estou. – respondeu displicentemente – Já faz um tempo.

-Eu sabia. Sabe, vocês são péssimos em guardar segredo.

Mas uma vez, a falta de grosserias no tom de Bellatriz alarmou Amélia. O que diabos ela estava querendo com aquela conversa... s_impática_?

-Eu acho que sim.

-Vocês formam um bonito casal. - Ela bebericou a garrafa. - Mais bonito do que eu com ele.

Amélia suspirou e disparou.

-Bella, _não que eu não esteja gostando_, mas por que exatamente você está me tratando como um ser humano?

Ela deu uma risadinha... Mas não foi em escárnio.

-Bom, é que se o Severo te escolheu como namorada você não pode ser tão má quanto eu penso. Eu acho que nunca te dei a chance de mostrar quem você é para mim.

-Você tem toda razão!

Bellatrix crispou o lábio... Mas logo relaxou e sorriu.

-O fato é esse: eu não te odeio! E, como nós temos muitos amigos em comum, eu pensei em tentar pelo menos ter uma convivência saudável com você.

-Tudo isso porque Severo quer namorar comigo?

-Essa é só a ponta do iceberg, Amélia.

Ela balançou a cabeça e tomou mais um gole de Whisky.

-Então isso seria um acordo de paz?

-Precisamente.

-Garotas! - Augusto falou – É muito bom que vocês duas estejam se entendendo, mas nosso tempo aqui acabou. Temos que voltar!

-O que? Jÿ Eu só tomei... - Amélia pensou um pouco - _peraí_, quantas doses eu tomei?

-Não faço idéia, Amélia! – Ele bufou – Vamos!

E os três amigos fizeram o caminho de volta.

XxXxXxX

Quando chegaram, uma aglomeração de alunos perto do lago chamou a atenção dos três.

-O que diabos está acontecendo ali? - Amélia se perguntou, confusa.

Risadas ecoaram da aglomeração.

-Não sei - Augusto respondeu. - Mas estamos para descobrir.

Os três correram até làencontrando dificuldade para passar pelos inúmeros estudantes. Quando finalmente chegaram no centro da roda, viram Snape transpirando ódio por cada poro. Remo estava sentado no pé de uma árvore... Há pouco estivera lendo, mas agora só segura o livro Transfigurações e presta atenção na confusão. Sirius e Tiago estavam juntos, com as varinhas empunhadas e Lílian falava com Tiago.

-...a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

Lílian saiu correndo do local. Amélia continuava apenas observando, confusa.

-Evans! - Tiago gritou por Lílian. – EI, EVANS! - Ele se virou para Sirius quando percebeu que a garota não o responderia – Qual é o problema dela?

-Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara.

-Certo. - Tiago disse, parecendo furioso. - Certo...

Um feixe de luz saiu da varinha de Tiago, e Snape foi imediatamente suspenso no ar de ponta-cabeça. As vestes dele subiram e revelaram as pernas e a cueca cinza que ele usava. Augusto riu. Amélia ficou furiosa.

-Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?

A maioria das pessoas deu gritinhos de excitação. As risadas ecoavam pelos jardins. Tiago olhou para Sirius. Ele acenou, como se desse autorização para que a humilhação fosse concluída. Sem conseguir se manter calada, Amélia se jogou no meio da roda, gritando para todos ouvirem:

-Eu quero!

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse capítulo.

**Lara: **Hauhauhauhauahuauaauauaua! Q amiga eh essa? Pq ela naum dá reviews?

**Sheyla: **Huhauahuauhahuahuauha! Vc tem ctz q eu ainda vou aprontar mto com eles? Ainda bem, pq eu vou, mesmo! E, dessa vez, não sou eu quem vai ser a má... Foi a Rowling q escreveu a vingança! Dessa vez, a culpa naum eh minha! Hehehehehe!

**Mariana Navarro: **Tadinho do Sirius? Ele q seguiu a Amélia, a culpa foi todinha dele! Huahuahuahua! Bjus!

**Yasmine Lupin: **Huahuaaahuahuau! Isso meeeesmo! Eh pra se preocupar com o Sevvie! Ele eh o melhor! Huhaahuahuhuahuahuua!

**Kirina-Li: **Hehehehehehe! Ele eh atiradinho, mesmo, neh? suspiros

**Yne-Chan: **Td ótimo comigo! Heehehehhe! Sabe, eu tb tive um caso assim... Mas ateh q naum me cansei, mto, naum... Gostei tanto q ainda estou com ele! Heheheheh! Bjus!

Recadinhu: Fantasmas do Passado está sendo reescrita! Hehehehe! Logo, logo, posto o primeiro cap! Quem ainda naum leu, pd ler! Foi a minha primeira fic, mas naum eh taum ruim, naum... E,quem jah leu, leia d novo e me deixe reviews! Huahuahuahuahuau!


	23. E Para Fechar o Ano com Chave de Ouro

**CAPÍTULO XXIII. - E PARA FECHAR O ANO COM CHAVE DE OURO...**

"_Um feixe de luz saiu da varinha de Tiago, e Snape foi imediatamente suspenso no ar de ponta-cabeça. As vestes dele subiram e revelaram as pernas e a cueca cinza que ele usava. Augusto riu. Amélia ficou furiosa"._

_- Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?_

_A maioria das pessoas deu gritinhos de excitação. As risadas ecoavam pelos jardins. Tiago olhou para Sirius. Ele acenou, como se desse autorização para que a humilhação fosse concluída. Sem conseguir se manter calada, Amélia se jogou no meio da roda, gritando para todos ouvirem:_

_- Eu quero!"_

As risadas morreram imediatamente... O que inclui as risadas de Sirius e Tiago. Remo se sentou mais ereto, alerta. Amélia respirava com velocidade. Sirius se aproximou dela. Disse, bem baixinho.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Você tem algo haver com isso, não tem, Sirius? – Amélia sussurrou, exasperada. – Essa é a sua vingança, não é? Pelo que você viu ontem? – O garoto a fuzilou com o olhar. – Por que você tinha que me seguir, em primeiro lugar?

- Eu...

- Agora desça ele... ou eu vou ter que fazer o que eu não quero.

- Nem em sonho.

- Pois bem. _Você que pediu_!

Ela se aproximou mais, ficando com o rosto bem próximo do de Sirius. Ela estava disposta a magoá-lo. Falou alto, para todos ouvirem.

- Embora tenha dito que sim, não quero que _Tiago _tire a cueca do... _Ranhoso_! O que eu quero, na verdade, é uma coisa bem perto disso... Sabe por que, Sirius?

Ela se voltou para a multidão, aumentando ainda mais o seu tom de voz, de modo que ninguém deixasse de ouvir as palavras dela.

- Porque eu acho que a tarefa de tirar a cueca do Ranhoso cabe a mim! - Ela voltou a se aproximar perigosamente de Sirius, mantendo a voz alta, mas extremamente aveludada... E um sorriso hostil no rosto. –E quando eu tirar a cueca do Ranhoso, fique certo que eu estarei só com ele. Sem audiência. Só eu e o Ranhoso.

- Chega, Amélia – Sirius disse, com os dentes cerrados. Amélia fingiu não ouvir.

- E quer saber mais? Ele também vai tirar as minhas roupas. – Ela passou a circular Sirius. Encostou os lábios no ouvido dele. Sussurrou. – Bem lentamente... Tal qual você sempre quis fazer... Mas nunca pode! Eu nunca deixei. E, como você mesmo viu ontem, ele, o Ranhoso, pode.

"Deixa-me contar um segredo... – Olhou nos olhos de Sirius. Ele já não a olhava com raiva... Estava triste. Deixou o garoto e se voltou para a multidão que, tensa, assistia o desenrolar do conflito. Voltou a subir a voz. – Aliás, vou contar para todos vocês. O grande e desejado Sirius foi trocado! – o povo começou a comentar entre si. Amélia não conseguiu conter o sorriso que apareceu no canto da sua boca – Isso mesmo! Trocado! _Pelo ranhoso_! É verdade, minha gente! O popular Sirius Black foi trocado, após receber um belo par de chifres! - Ela se riu, enquanto a platéia se entreolhava, tensa. Sirius abaixou a cabeça - Oh! Você não sabia! Eu sinto tanto, Sirius! – Ela gargalhou e se voltou para Tiago.

"Agora será que você pode colocar o meu namorado no chão? Vamos, Tiago, eu sei que você não vai ceder aos seus impulsos homossexuais aqui, na frente de todo mundo!".

Tiago estava pasmo. Desde que Amélia tinha entrado na roda, não fizera nada, além de observar os atos da... Amiga. Obedeceu.

Severo olhou para Amélia... reprovando? Ela não se importou. Ele devia mesmo era agradecer. Ela caminhou até ele e o beijou lascivamente, como ela nunca ousara beijá-lo antes, somente para não deixar ninguém com dúvidas sobre a natureza do relacionamento deles.

Depois do beijo (que avivou uma certa área bastante perigosa no namorados), ela falou com Severo, ainda num tom em que todos pudessem ouvir.

- Agora, meu amor, será que você merece vingança?

- Vingança? Eu? - Ele disse, com um sorriso no canto da boca. - Sinceramente, Mia, a cara de paspalhão de Black já é suficiente!

- Ah, Sev, você vai negar esse momento de diversão para os nossos queridos amigos?

Dizendo isso, como se tivesse sido ensaiado, Augusto e Bellatrix deram um passo à frente. Do meio da multidão, apareceu Narcissa e Rodolphus.

Antes que os Marotos pensassem em reagir, os quatro gritaram "expeliarmus", um apontando para cada Maroto – inclusive para Lupin, que estava apenas assistindo. E foi por ele que Amélia intercedeu.

- Lupin não fez nada! Ele não participa das brincadeiras que Sirius e Tiago fazem, então não há porque ser castigado.

- Ah, Amélia - Narcissa disse, implorando - Mas assim fica um para cada!

- Você e Bella podem dividir Pettigrew. Eu não sei se ele estava nessa brincadeira, mas, bom, eu não gosto dele!

Ela pareceu se dá por satisfeita. Amélia, ainda abraçada com Snape, disse.

- Vamos, meu amor? - Ela olhou deliberadamente para Sirius - Nós temos coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer.

- Concordo.

Ele caminhou um pouco e se agachou na frente de Remo. Sussurrou.

- Você é um, eles são quatro. Seria uma grande estupidez, reagir. Eles também não iriam querer que você se machucasse, já que não tem nada haver.

- Eles são meus amigos.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer. Exceto vir comigo.

E os três saíram. Ao chegar na entrada do castelo, ainda podiam ouvir gritos de agonia abafados.

XxXxXxX

Amélia e Severo, após se separar de Remo, entraram no castelo e rumaram diretamente para o salão comunal da sonserina. Ela chegou finalmente percebendo o que tinha acabado de fazer. E ele já chegou condenando ela.

- No que você estava pensando?

Amélia franziu o cenho. Irritou-se.

- Em você! Que estava preste a ficar nu, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas!

- Eu tinha que me livrar deles sozinho!

- E como você pensa que iria fazer isso? Pelo amor de Merlin! Não precisamos mais nos esconder... E eu humilhei o seu pior inimigo... que é...ou pelo menos era meu amigo. Agora ele deve estar sendo humilhado pelo pessoal e deve estar se sentindo como uma merda... E o orgulho dele foi mais que ferido, quando disse que ele tinha sido traído! Você saiu por cima.

- Por sua causa. Todos vão pensar que eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- Deixa de ser imbecil!

- Eu vou relevar, mas só porque você está bêbada.

Amélia crispou os lábios. Jogou-se no sofá. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Snape se sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu vou ser odiada pelo resto da minha vida.

- Como?

- Eu fui bem m�, lá em baixo! Lembre-se que eu sou um grifinória... O pessoal da minha casa vai querer me matar.

- Foi justificável.

Ela franziu o cenho e encarou o namorado, que a olhava divertido. '_Claro! Ele não acabou de perder dois grandes amigos!'_

- Como assim?

- Já disse: Você bebeu.

- O que? Como vo...

- Whisky. Barato, por sinal.

- Como voc...

- Seu beijo é muito revelador!

Ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Ele continuou.

- Eu ainda digo mais: Você bebeu mais que oito doses.

- Também pelo beijo?

- Não. Pela atitude. Sabe Mia, você é bastante sonserina quando está meio bêbada.

- Eu não es...

- Claro que est�! Senão não teria dito tudo aquilo! Sabem todos agora pensam que nós... _Você sabe_!

Ela se apavorou com a idéia.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza! Aliás, você não deixou dúvidas! E não sou eu quem vai desmentir.

Ela olhou para ele ameaçadoramente.

- Severo Snape se você não me ajudar a desmentir essa história, eu juro que nós jamais vamos... Você sabe!

- O que eu duvido, pelo jeito que você me beijou lá em baixo!

Ela riu. Não conseguia ficar com raiva dele. Os dois ficaram namorando o resto do dia.

XxXxXxX

Amélia chegou na torre da Grifinória. Percebeu todos os olhares hostis. Um garotinho do primeiro ano, que ela nem conhecia, aproximou-se dela e disse:

- Eles estão na enfermaria! E é a sua culpa.

Amélia fechou os olhos e suspirou.

'_Agora eu vou ter que agüentar criancinhas me dando lição de moral...'_

Olhou ameaçadoramente para o garoto.

- Encha meu saco, e eu faço igualzinho com você.

O garoto abriu os olhos e saiu de perto ela, correndo. Amélia nunca tinha se sentido como uma estranha dentro da Grifinória... Mas agora... Ela mordeu o lábio. Remo estava sentado no sofá. Ela se aproximou com cautela.

- Você também não está falando comigo?

Ele a olhou tristemente. Suspirou.

- Eu não faria isso com você, Mia.

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

- Que bom...

- Mas não espere o mesmo dos meninos.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

- É, eu sei.

- Você não foi exatamente um exemplo de amiga...

- Eu fui péssima. Mas eles também foram.

- Isso não é desculpa. – Ele segurou a mão dela – Eu ainda não te agradeci.

Ela riu.

- Nem precisa.

Lílian chegou. Sentou-se ao lado ela.

- Estão todos falando mal de você. Parece que os próximos anos serão um inferno.

Amélia bufou exasperadamente. Gemeu.

- Por que aquele maldito chapéu não me colocou na sonserina?

XxXxXxX

Até Amélia voltar das férias, nenhum grifinório, exceto Remo e Lílian, falou com ela.

E esse foi o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse cap.

Fantasmas do Passado jah estah com o 1º cap aki no site... Passem por lah!

**Lara: **Naum, naum vai ser uma fic diferente... Soh vou diminuir os diálogos muito imbecis, tirar os erros, tentar eliminar as cenas muito impossíveis... Ela soh vai ser melhorada um pouquinho. Jah estah no site, o 1º cap!... Naum demorei nd pra postar o 23, neh! Foi bem rápido! Tb quero reviews rápidos, senaum demoro a postar o 24! Huahauhauha!

**Mariana Navarro: **Vc ficou triste pelo Sirius no cap passado! Imagino o q vc deve estar sentindo nesse cap! Huahauhauuhhua!

**Sta. Moony: **Fica feliz q eu esteja reescrevendo Fantasmas? Q bom! Entaum passa por lah d novo! Huauahuahuua! Eu vou, sim, dar uma passadinha nas suas fics... Assim q eu tiver tempo. Eh q o tempo, pra mim, tah meio ruim, sabe... Estou escrevendo duas fics pro SnapeFest, escrevendo A Assassina e reescrevendo Fantasmas... Assim q tiver um tempinho, passo pelas tuas fics! Ah! Fico mto feliz q vc tenha revisado! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Aki estah o resto! Hauhauahuahuua! Espero q naum tenha sido mto decepcionante! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Hauhauhauhauha! Td bem, a culpa tb eh minha, por lembrar um epsódio tão lamentável! Mas eu coloquei o Sevvie por cima, neh! Aiai... Será q eu vou demorar mto pra esclarecer o primeiro cap? Boa pergunta, Sheyla... Será que eu vou fz essa maldade? Dêxa eu pensar... Td bem, eu digo: Eh q, lah pra frente... Peraí! Quase td mundo jah eskeceu o 1º cap! Tem pra q falar, naum! Huhauahuahuhuahuau!

**Giovanna: **Naum roa as suas belas unhas! Aki estah o cap! Huahuahhuhua! Bjus!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **O Sirius _eh_ um tirano arrogante! Hauahuhahuahu! Ainda bem q o Lupin naum fez nada, neh? Viu como eu fui boazinha com ele? Huahuahua! Bjus!

**Yne-Chan: **D chocolate? Quero! Huahuahuauhahua! Bjus!


	24. Traçando o Futuro

**CAPÍTULO XXIV. - TRAÇANDO O FUTURO**

Aquelas férias foram, provavelmente, as piores férias da vida de Amélia... Não era por causa do comportamento estranho do seu pai... Não era porque a sua mãe, mesmo estando sempre ao seu lado, parecia ter a mente permanentemente longe... Não era porque aqueles que se auto-intitulavam seus amigos não mandavam sequer uma carta... Não era porque ela tinha que ficar em casa... _Para tudo isso ela encontrava justificativas_...

O pai deveria estar se comportamento daquela forma justamente por causa da ausência da mãe... Ela imaginava que sua mãe estava tendo um caso, ou algo assim... E ele, seu pai, como bom político, deixava tudo encoberto para preservar a imagem... Ela já tinha visto isso acontecer com muitos dos amigos dos pais... Sempre achara que um dia acabaria acontecendo com eles, mesmo... Isso não a preocupava...

Mal sabia ela que esse comportamento era o reflexo de uma coisa muito mais séria, que mudaria a sua vida por completo.

A tristeza dela também não era, de jeito nenhum, pela falta de notícias dos amigos... Ela já esperava por isso, também. Já estava mais que pronta para isso. Era apenas uma triste conseqüência dos seus atos... Atos pelos quais ela não se arrependia _nem um pouco_... Tinham sido por uma boa causa, e ela faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso.

Não era por ter de ficar em casa... A guerra só tinha aumentado, e o pai dela parecia ter ficado ainda mais neurótico... Passou todas as férias junto dela, dizendo que não queria perdê-la jamais, e por isso não podia sair... Dizia que estava perigoso lá fora.

Ela também nem desconfiava que essa preocupação excessiva era mais um reflexo daquilo que ela só teria conhecimento tempos depois.

Ela estava triste – deprimida, mesmo – porque não se agüentava de saudades de Severo. A vontade que ela tinha de falar com ele, de tocá-lo, era tão grande que o peito dela parecia querer explodir todas as vezes que uma coruja negra – a coruja dele – pousava no parapeito da sua janela.

Mas nem isso ela teve por muito tempo... Logo as cartas pararam... E ninguém mais, exceto Lílian e Remo, parecia se importar com ela. Ela se sentia tão sozinha...

Mas tudo mudou quando o dia de voltar às aulas chegou. Quase não se agüentou de alegria ao ver que o namorado estava l�, que estava esperando por ela, que tinha sentido tanta falta dela quanto ela dele.

Sabia que jamais teria todos os amigos de antes... Mas se felicitou quando percebeu que ainda tinha – e teria para sempre – Remo, Lílian e todos os Sonserinos... Mas principalmente os Sonserinos. Tanto que, em seu sexto ano, a sua casa foi muito mais a Sonserina que a Grifinória.

O fato é que, na Grifinória, ela passou a ser vista como uma estranha... Como uma inimiga infiltrada. Mas ela bem sabia que não podia ser diferente.

'_Que se dane... Eu nasci para ser Sonserina, mesmo!'_

O sexto ano foi, talvez, o ano menos importante de Amélia em Hogwarts.

Foi o ano em que tudo se estabilizou. Ela nasceu para a Sonserina, e era a Sonserina que ela via como casa; ela nasceu para Severo, e com Severo ela estava.

Lílian nascera para Tiago, e com ele ela começou a namorar.

Professor Dousset foi descoberto como Comensal da Morte e foi para a Azkaban. Alberdeen McSueyd, o melhor _e verdadeiro_ professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Amélia, voltara ao seu posto.

E a rivalidade entre os Marotos e os Sonserinos voltou ao seu nível normal... Sem humilhações muito pesadas e nem episódios com risco de morte.

Tudo parecia caminhar para uma situação de equilíbrio na vida de Amélia.

Mas, então, o sétimo ano chegou.

Os seus pais, Amélia pôde perceber nas férias, estavam mais estranhos do que nunca. De vez em quando, ela encontrava Albert Lair chorando pelos cantos. Mas não deu muita importância. Continuava achando que não deveria se meter... A verdade é que ela era muito egoísta para perceber que a sua casa estava caindo.

A guerra tomou proporções inimagináveis. Os líderes mundiais temiam que ela se espalhasse ainda mais e acabasse ultrapassando os limites europeus. Mas isso não preocupava Amélia... E nem os outros alunos do sétimo ano, afinal, eles tinham muito com o que se preocuparem!

NIEMs e baile de formatura. Precisa dizer mais?

E, é claro, era nesse ano que eles todos deveriam escolher seus destinos, suas profissões... E Amélia já tinha um caminho todo traçado... _Mal sabia ela que todos os seus planos ruiriam_.

XxXxXxX

- Táticas de guerra? – Severo se levantou. – Amélia, você pode me explicar por que diabos você quer estudar Táticas de Guerra quando sair daqui?

Ela suspirou. Já era ruim suficiente passar a tarde inteira enfurnada no salão comunal da Sonserina, preenchendo todos os formulários para a universidade... Não precisava ter Severo do seu lado, questionando tudo o tempo todo!

Rolou os olhos.

- Esse, Severo, é o formulário para a universidade americana!

- E por que você está preenchendo?

Ela choramingou. Não queria _mesmo_ conversar agora... Só queria poder terminar aquilo logo!

- Meu pai quer que eu volte para Nova York, entendeu! – Ele a olhou, meio espantado. Explicou-se. – Mas eu não vou. É por isso que eu coloquei Táticas de Guerra! Assim que ele vir o curso que eu escolhi, vai querer que eu fique aqui.

Ela poderia jurar que o viu suspirar aliviado. Mas não... Não era muito do feitio dele.

- E... Para que você vai se inscrever aqui?

Ela sorriu brilhantemente.

- Adivinha!

- Eu não sei... Você parece uma Curandeira.

Ela riu.

'_Nem perto, meu amor, nem perto.'_

- Não! Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. O seu semblante ficou sarcástico. Ele cruzou os braços.

- Quer dizer que você, Amélia Lair, quer acabar como uma professora em Hogwarts?

Rolou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Claro que não! Bom, talvez quando eu estiver velha. Por enquanto, pretendo trabalhar para o Ministério, na guerra.

- _Na guerra_?

- Bom, esse é o campo que mais cresce hoje em dia. Poucas pessoas procuram se formar em Defesa simplesmente porque querem ficar longe da guerra... Eu acho esse motivo estúpido!

- Isso quer dizer que você _quer_ participar ativamente dessa guerra? Ora, vamos! Você está querendo se matar!

Amélia deu de ombros.

- Como você pode saber, se não participa? Sev, eu não acredito que tudo seja tão ruim quanto dizem! Quer dizer, eu ainda estou viva, não estou? E meu pai luta ativamente contra a guerra. E contra aquele-que-a-mídia-tirou-o-nome.

- E, no fim de tudo, você acaba como um fantoche nas mãos do Ministério.

- Ou não! – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Severo, eu não tenho certeza se quero participar da guerra... Mas não sei se terá um outro trabalho para uma recém-formada... e eu não me vejo fazendo alguma coisa que não tenha ligação com as Artes das Trevas!

- Ele balançou a cabeça. Caminhou para trás da cadeira que ela estava sentada e massageou levemente os seus ombros.

- Eu ainda acho esse negócio de Táticas de Guerra muito perigoso...

- Não é, não... Afinal, é só para dar um susto no meu pai. Eu vou ficar na Inglaterra.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! Assim que for aceita na universidade daqui, eu arrumo um emprego e me mudo de vez. Meus pais vão ter que aceitar.

Ele a soltou, pensativo. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela. Começou a examinar os papéis que Amélia furiosamente preenchia.

- Tem papel demais aí, não?

-É que eu não estou pedindo apenas para Táticas de Guerra – ela disse, displicente. – Também estou enviando para os cursos de Magia Negra e Espionagem.

Ele riu.

- Táticas de Guerra, Magia Negra e Espionagem! Amélia, que Universidade é essa!

Ela o olhou, divertida.

- Universidade Militar.

Severo finalmente soltou a sua risada. Era a risada de uma pessoa que não era muito acostumado a rir, bastante rouca, sem jeito. Ele falou.

- Você quer dar um susto no seu pai ou fazê-lo ter um infarto? Quem diria que o Ministro Albert Lair teria uma filha soldado!

- Eu não vou ser um soldado! Só vou fazê-lo pensar isso!

- Mas se você acabar indo, vai ter que servir ao exército, não?

- Sei l�! Acho que sim... Mas isso não importa! Eu não vou, mesmo!

Amélia voltou aos papéis. Severo, para não ficar sem fazer nada, começou a revisá-los, buscando algum erro.

Mas Amélia de repente parou. Lembrou-se que não fazia idéia dos planos do namorado. E se culpou por nunca ter perguntado...

'_E se ele pensar que eu não e importo!'_

- Sev, o que você vai fazer depois de Hogwarts?

- Como? – Ele disse, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

-Você ainda não me disse. Que faculdade você pensa em fazer?

-Eu estive pensando em poções.

Ela se controlou para não rir.

- Poções?

-É. – _'Oh, ele não está brincando!' _– Eu sou ótimo nesse assunto e não existem muitos profissionais bons. Acho que é um ramo onde eu posso fazer muito dinheiro.

-E você vai morar aonde? Vai voltar para a sua casa?

Agora ele voltou a encará-la.

- Para a Mansão? Nunca!

Ela estranhou. Largou todos os papéis para dar atenção exclusiva ao namorado.

- Por que?

Ele suspirou. O seu rosto ficou vazio, sem expressão. Ele disse, numa voz dura.

- Eu saí de casa. Desde o fim do nosso quinto ano – ela abrir a boca, mas ele não deu a ela oportunidade de falar. – Briguei com o meu pai e me separei da família. Tanto que você deve ter percebido que eu mau falo com Sérvolo.

Sérvolo era o irmão de Severo. Tinha entrado para Hogwarts no ano anterior, e, até então, Amélia nunca tinha o visto falar com o irmão, por mais que também estivesse na Sonserina. Agora tudo estava explicado.

- Severo, isso é horrível!

Ele crispou os lábios.

- Não é, não. Eu vou tentar um emprego. E compro um apartamento pequeno... – Ele pausou um pouco, como se procurasse as palavras certas para continuar. E então, displicentemente, falou. – Sabe, nós podíamos morar juntos.

O coração de Amélia congelou. Morar junto implicava necessariamente em dormir com ele! Gaguejando, ela tentou desconversar.

- M... Morar juntos! Não sei... Acho que meus pais não iriam aprovar uma coisa dessas!

-Você não parece estar procurando a aprovação deles, morando aqui.

Pensou um pouco. A verdade era que ela estava louca de vontade de fazer amor com ele... Nem sabia como tinha resistido por tanto tempo! E, além disso, se ela procurava a independência, era melhor que fosse independente ao lado da pessoa que amava. Por fim, disse.

- Sabe, acho que você tem razão. E vai sobrar mais dinheiro, se morarmos juntos!

-Exato.

Os dois se mantiveram calados até que Amélia terminou de preencher todos os papéis e se encaminhou, ele escoltando-a, para o corujal. Ao chegar l�, ele disse.

- E as nossas férias?

-O que têm elas? – ela disse, despachando as corujas.

-Nós vamos passá-las juntos, mesmo?

Mas uma vez, sentiu um frio na barriga. As férias. Algo aconteceria nelas, ela tinha certeza. Seria a primeira vez que os dois passariam um período juntos, viajando.

- Com certeza! – Ela disse, recobrando o fôlego. – Eu já falei com a minha mãe, ela já conseguiu umas passagens para Nova York. É uma cidade bem política, mas tem ótimas festas à noite!

-Eu também já falei com a minha mãe. Ela conseguiu tirar aquele homem que se diz meu pai de casa por uma semana. Você vai poder conhecer a mansão.

-Ótimo!

As férias começariam em duas semanas... E foi incrível como as duas semanas se passaram rápido.

XxXxXxX

Faça uma autora feliz! Revise! E lembrem-se: qto mais feliz a autora estah, _mais rápido ela atualiza a fic_! Hehehehehehe!

As férias estaum no prox cap! Hehehehehe! Aguardem!

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap!

**Yasmine Lupin: **Isso mesmo! O Sirius mereceu casa segundo de humilhação! Heheheheheh! E vc viu como eu fui boa com Remo? Eh o q eu digo... No fundo eu gosto dele!

**Sheyla Snape: **AUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAUHA! O Sevvie merecia uma vingança! Concretizar o insinuado? Hummmm... Serah q eu vou demorar mto? Sei naum... Hehehehehe! Sheyla, eu, sinceramente, não faço a menor idéia de quantos caps eu vou ter nessa fic... Mas vaum ser _mtos_... Eu estou profundamente arrependida de naum ter dividido ela em, pelo menos, três fics! Espero q vc naum se canse dela tão cedo! Bjus!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Hauhauauhauhauhauha! Lembre-se q o Sirius quase matou o meu Sevvie! Ele mereceu ir pra enfermaria! Hehehehehe! E, qto a sua personagem... Eu naum sei... Axu q o Sirius naum merece! Vc eh mto legal, para ele! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Hauhuauuauauhau! Eu acho q o próximo ainda eh melhor q o passado... Se vc tiver paciência de esperar... Hehehehehehe!


	25. Férias na Mansão Snape

**CAPÍTULO XXV. - FÉRIAS NA MANSÃO SNAPE**

Finalmente o primeiro dia das férias da páscoa tinham começado. Junto com ele, a preocupação. Amélia iria passar as férias com o seu namorado! Como a sua mãe tinha permitido isso, ela não sabia... Talvez fizesse parte do jeitão estranho que ela tinha incorporado desde o fim do seu quinto ano... Mas, o fato é que ela estava em seu quanto com Lílian, arrumando as suas malas.

A garota ruiva disse.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai realmente passar as férias com ele... Quer dizer, eu não sei se teria coragem!

Amélia sorriu.

- Ah, Ly! Nós estamos nos anos 70! Tudo pode!

- Mas... – ela se aproximou. Diminuiu a voz – Você acha que algo vai acontecer?

Achava, sim. Mas não podia contar nada... Pelo menos não antes de acontecer.

- Não. Eu acho que não. Sabe, nós vamos estar com os nossos pais o tempo inteiro! Não sei se vai ser possível... E nem eu sei se teria coragem!

Lílian sorriu divertida. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E toda aquela história dos anos 70?

Amélia mordeu o lábio. Tinha que falar com a amiga.

- Ly, e se acontecer?

- Aí você me conta como foi, para eu não fazer muita besteira quando me casar com o Tiago!

XxXxXxX

Ainda naquela mesma tarde, o casal estava chegando num pequeno vilarejo no sul da Inglaterra. No alto de uma grande colina, reinava imponente a tradicional Mansão Snape. A família residia ali há incontáveis gerações. O vilarejo nunca viu casa maior ou mais bonita.

Não se podia dizer jamais, porém, que os Snape eram amados. Eileen Snape, a matriarca, talvez. Ela era uma senhora simpática que sempre procurava se socializar com os seus pobres vizinhos. Mas o seu marido, Tobias Snape, era odiado. O homem era sinistro e grosso. Jamais trocara uma palavra sequer com qualquer um dos moradores do vilarejo.

O casal tinha três filhos: Serene Snape, a mais jovem, tinha dez anos. Iria ingressar em Hogwarts no ano letivo seguinte. Estava excitadíssima. O filho do meio era Sérvolo Snape. Ele tinha ido a Hogwarts há apenas dois anos. Amélia não sabia muito dele... Apenas que era Sonserino e que não simpatizava muito com o irmão mais velho. E, por fim, o mais velho era Severo.

Quando Amélia e Severo chegaram na casa, ela parecia estar sem ninguém. Tudo estava no lugar. Era impecável. Severo olhou para Amélia, que olhava admirada para a casa.

- É magnífica, não é?

Amélia suspirou. Não podia mentir. A casa era perfeita.

- É maravilhosa.

- Bom, é aqui que vamos passar a semana. Minha mãe deve estar na cozinha.

Ela o olhou.

- Onde estão seus irmãos?

- Viajaram com meu pai. Sabe, ele não tem idéia que seu filho pródigo está de volta ao lar!

- Sua mãe não o disse?

- Não. Se ela tivesse dito, ele não teria deixado a casa. Quando eu digo que o velho me odeia, eu realmente estou sendo sincero.

Ele deu três passos em direção ao sofá. Tirou as bagagens reduzidas que trazia no bolso e, com um toque de sua varinha, as fez voltar ao tamanho normal. Nesse momento, um elfo doméstico chegou.

- Oh! O menino Severo está de volta! Em que posso servir o mestre?

- Olá Twinkly. Amélia, esse é Twinkly, um dos nossos elfos domésticos.

- A família de Twinkly está há anos servindo os Princes! Nunca, _nunquinha_, ganhamos nenhuma roupa sequer!

Twinkly disse, com orgulho. O pequeno elfo pegou, de um jeito meio desengonçado, todas as malas e começou a carregá-las.

- Onde devo colocar as malas da jovem senhorita?

- No quarto de hóspedes ao lado do meu. Vem, Amélia, eu vou te mostrar a casa.

Ele começou pela sala, mostrando a Amélia as fotos dos ancestrais, que, estranhamente, não se moviam. Torceu o nariz quando chegou à foto do pai. Depois, foram para uma sucessão de salas e salões, até chegar à cozinha, onde a mãe de Snape cozinhava alegremente junto com três outros elfos domésticos. Os olhos da mulher se iluminaram ao ver o filho. Ela largou as panelas e correu ao seu encontro.

- Severo! Meu filho! Voc... Você cresceu tanto! Está tão bonito!

A mulher começou a abraçar e beijar Severo, que ficou constrangidíssimo com a situação. Amélia se deleitava com a imagem. A mãe de Severo era uma bela mulher... Bom, pra idade. Ela estava no meio dos seus quarenta. Ela, percebendo o olhar felicitado de Amélia, deixou o filho.

- Mãe, essa é Amélia Lair, a garota de quem eu te falei. Amélia, essa é Eileen Snape, minha mãe.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhora Snape.

- Ah, minha filha. Chame-me de Eileen! Afinal você já está a dois anos com o meu filho! Já faz parte da família!

- Como a s..., Digo, como você quiser, Eileen.

- Severo, mostre o resto da casa para Amélia. Eu vou terminar com esses biscoitos!

Severo se apressou em tirar Amélia de uma vez da cozinha.

- Bom, só falta o primeiro andar.

Os dois subiram as grandiosas escadas da Mansão Snape. O corredor que levava aos quartos era cheio de quadro de familiares de Severo. Muitos dos quais nem o próprio sabia de quem se tratava.

No caminho, Severo foi abrindo uma sucessão de portas, cada qual levava a um quarto mais luxuoso e espaçoso. Por fim, ele chegou ao quarto em que Amélia pernoitaria.

- Aqui é o quarto de hóspedes que você vai ficar.

Os dois entraram. O quarto era majestosamente mobiliado, como o resto de toda a casa. A decoração desse quarto era, na sua maioria, escura, puxada para o vinho. A enorme cama carregava lençóis aveludados e aconchegantes... Quase... _convidativos_. Amélia estremeceu com esse pensamento. Já estava se segurando há dois anos... Não sabia se conseguiria o fazer por muito mais tempo.

Depois de uma rápida olhada no quarto, os dois saíram. Snape a guiou para a porta imediatamente ao lado. _O quarto dele_.

- E aqui é onde eu durmo desde muito pequeno. Não é grande coisa, mas...

- Não é grande coisa! Sev, esse é o maior quarto da casa! É enorme! É maior até do que o quarto dos meus pais!

- Isso é porque você não viu o quarto dos _meus_ pais. - Amélia quase se animou - E nem vai ver. Eu não entro naquele antro nem que a minha vida dependesse disso... Quer dizer, só quando essa casa for minha.

Amélia ficou intrigada. Como um quarto poderia ser mais grandioso que esse? O verde escuro tomava conta de quase toda a decoração do quarto - dos tapetes às cortinas. A madeira dos móveis também era escura, contrastando com o dourado dos seus detalhes... Detalhes em ouro, – Amélia não deixou de constatar.

A cama era ainda maior do que a do quarto anterior... Se Amélia já tinha imaginado loucuras ao ver a cama em que ela dormiria, imagine o que ela pensou ao ver essa. Ela se sentiu excitada com a antecipação.

- Eu não consigo imaginar como você conseguiu deixar de viver aqui – ela apressou em mudar o curso dos seus pensamentos.

- Embora o lugar seja bom, Amélia, como você sabe, a companhia não era. Eu prefiro morar num cubículo a dividir essa casa com o meu pai.

- Ele é tão mal assim?

- Ele nunca gostou de mim. – Ele se sentou numa larga poltrona que tinha no canto do quarto, perto da estante de livros. Amélia se acomodou no chão, num tapete maravilhosamente macio – Sempre me bateu... Humilhou-me... A mim e a minha mãe. O ódio que eu sinto por ele tem sido cultivado desde que eu tinha apenas cinco anos de idade, quando eu o vi bater na minha mãe pela primeira vez. E tudo piorou depois que meus irmãos nasceram... Principalmente depois que Serene, a filha querida, veio ao mundo. Eu sou a ovelha negra.

Amélia abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu queria poder dizer que eu te entendo, mas não dá.

- Eu sei. Você já me disse várias vezes como os seus pais são maravilhosos... Sabe, Amélia, eu _prefiro_ que você não me entenda.

Ele desceu da cadeira e se ajoelhou no chão, de frente a ela. Foi engatilhando até se aproximar o suficiente para encostar os seus lábios. O beijo, que começou devagar, foi aumentando rapidamente de proporções. Ele continuou a avançar. Ela se curvou para trás. Quando estavam os dois já quase deitados, uma batida na porta fez com que eles se afastassem imediatamente.

- Os biscoitos estão prontos!

Sem graça, Amélia se levantou e correu para a porta. Foi seguida de um extremamente furioso e frustrado Severo.

XxXxXxX

Chá e biscoito com Eileen Snape. Não havia nada mais agradável nesse mundo. A mulher era simplesmente adorável... Era incrível que um cara como o pai de Severo conseguisse segurar uma mulher dessa: Ela simpática, interessante, fina... Tudo que uma mulher da alta sociedade tem que ser.

Eileen pousou a sua xícara sobre a mesa.

- Mas você ainda não me contou como você e o meu filho começaram a namorar.

- Ah! – Amélia riu. – Foi uma história muito longa. _E complicada_. Mas, em resumo, nós somos amigos que acabaram por se apaixonar depois de uma noitada.

Eileen quase cuspiu todo o biscoito que tinha na boca ao ouvir isso. Amélia percebeu o mal-entendido. Enrubesceu. Severo se justificou pela namorada.

- Nós só bebemos, mãe. E acabamos por nos beijar.

Ela suspirou aliviada. Sorriu abertamente.

- Ah, bom! Eu sempre digo a Severo que ele deve parar com essa história de beber. Nós acabamos por fazer o que não devemos, quando bebemos!

Amélia a encarou com curiosidade.

- Você não bebe?

- Em ocasiões especiais, sim. Apenas vinho. E muito pouco. Mas _você_ também bebe, não, Amélia? Na noite em que vocês começaram a namorar você também estava embriagada?

- Mais ou menos isso... – Severo rolou os olhos. Amélia o olhou em reprovação. A mãe dele não precisava saber quão bêbada ela estava quando beijou Severo pela primeira vez! – Só que nó não começamos a namorar naquela noite.

- Não!

Amélia quase gargalhou.

- Na verdade, só fomos namorar um ano depois.

- Um Ano! – Eileen bebericou um pouco de chá. – Vocês, jovens... De qualquer forma, eu fico feliz! Dois anos foi o tempo mais longo que o meu filho namorou. – Pegou mais um biscoito. – Ah! Você pretende trabalhar ou vai ficar de madame, como eu?

- Trabalhar. Eu vou entrar na faculdade e encontrar um emprego de qualquer coisa. Sabe, só para me manter por aqui sem dar despesas aos meus pais.

- É bom saber o quanto você é responsável. O severo pensa em fazer a mesma coisa... Mas os motivos são outros – ela acrescentou, tristonha.

Amélia deu um sorriso triste. Severo bufou.

- Ele me contou isso. Nós estamos até pensando em morar juntos.

- Jura? Quer dizer que desse namoro pode sair casamento?

- Mãe! - Severo entrou na conversa - Nós estamos falando de _morar juntos_, não de casamento!

- Se vocês vão partilhar uma vida, é casamento!

XxXxXxX

Eles passaram a noite inteira assim, conversando. E assim também se passou a semana inteira. Até que chegou a inevitável última noite do último dia... As últimas horas que Amélia estaria passando naquela mansão maravilhosa, com aquela mulher magnífica e aquele garoto... Sem palavras para descrevê-lo.

- Bom, mas já está tarde. – Eileen constatou, olhando para o relógio. – Vocês vão ter que acordar cedo amanhã... Nova York, estou certa?

- Certíssima. – Amélia sorriu. – Vamos passar o resto das férias de páscoa por lá.

- Bom, é melhor que vocês subam.

Snape a acompanhou para o quarto de hóspedes. Sem longos beijos de despedida, ele desejou à Amélia uma boa noite.

Ela entrou. Tomou um rápido banho e vestiu uma camisola de seda preta. Uma camisola muito sexy, por sinal. Caia muito bem no corpo dela, desenhando todas as curvas. Rendas indiscretas revelavam boa parte dos seus seios fartos.

Ela se deitou, sentindo o veludo vinho acariciar a sua pele. E começou a imaginar... As mãos dela foram descendo lentamente para uma região que ela não dava atenção sempre. Quando estava quase chegando lá, uma batida na porta a trouxe de volta à fria realidade.

Ela colocou um roupão por cima da sua camisola e foi atender a porta. Severo estava lá.

- Vamos para o meu quarto.

Ainda lânguida, ela aceitou.

XxXxXxX

Não ia atualizar hoje, mas...

**PASSEI DAS 100 REVIEWS! AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Huahuahuahauhauahuauaaaauuhahuaua!

Estou tão feliz que decidi "presentear" vcs com mais esse cap!

Queria agradecer a td mundo q começou a ler e parou, ao povo q ainda estah lendo... A td mundo q revisou, pra falar bem ou mal! E à Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse cap, é claro...

**Kirina-Li: **Vc naum quer q eu pule q parte? – Gabrielle fzndo cara d inocente...

**Sheyla Snape: **Hauhuahuhuahuahau! Vejamos, vejamos...

**Yne-Chan: **Hahuahuahuahua! Tah bom d tirar essa fic das férias logo! Estou morrendo de curiosidade!

**Yasmine Lupin: **Xiiiiii... Eu naum faço idéia d qtos caps vaum ter nessa fic... Tow soh escrevendo... E ela soh faz aumentar... Sinceramente, o meu maior erro foi naum prever o tamanho dela... Se tivesse previsto, dividiria-a em três fics, provavelmente...


	26. A Oportunidade

**CAPÍTULO XXVI. – A OPORTUNIDADE**

"_Ela colocou um roupão por cima da sua camisola e foi atender a porta. Severo estava lá"._

_- Vamos para o meu quarto._

_Ainda lânguida, ela aceitou._

Ele segurou a mão ela e começou a guiá-la para o outro quarto.

Apenas quando chegaram, Amélia percebeu o que estava fazendo... Sentiu um pouco de medo... Seria a (tão adiada) primeira vez... Bom, podia-se dizer, pelo menos, que ela estava no ponto!

Severo abriu a porta.

'_Pronto... Aqui vamos nós!'_

Ela estava pronta para que o seu namorado a tomasse nos braços e a beijasse loucamente...

Mas ele apenas largou a sua mão e correu sozinho para o canto do quarto. Amélia ficou estática, surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo aí parada? – ele disse, aborrecido. – Entra logo e fecha essa porta!

'_O que diabos...?'_

Ela encarou o namorado por um breve momento... Bufou e obedeceu.

Assim que ela fechou a porta, Severo disse no seu tom frio de sempre.

- Venha aqui. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Amélia não tinha outra escolha, senão obedecer... Será que ela não era desejável? Por que o seu namorado não tentava levar ela para a cama? Todo mundo estava _fazendo_, por que só eles não?

Rolou os olhos e caminhou até onde ele estava. Sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele começou.

- Você sabe que a minha relação com meu pai nunca foi muito boa, certo?

'_Ah, ótimo! Ele me chamou para conversar!'_

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- E você já sabe que ele me batia ocasionalmente.

- Sim, sei! – Ela disse, exasperada. Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

- O que?

Amélia crispou os lábios.

- Nada.

Ele a olhou com fúria em seus olhos.

- Se você quiser voltar a dormir, vá em frente!

- Não, _eu estou bem_!

Ela olhou para a grande cama dele. Começou a achar que, talvez, tivesse sido melhor ficar no quarto, fazendo... _o que ela estava para fazer_.

Severo bateu com o punho no chão.

- Você não está interessada. V�!

Ela se ajoelhou, considerando sair... Mas não... Tinham que discutir, pelo menos.

- Me desculpa, mas eu apenas não pensei que você fosse me acordar no meio da noite para conversar!

- E pra que você pensou que eu fui te chamar.

- Não é óbvio! Eu pensei que você quises...

Reprimiu-se. Não podia falar aquilo! O que ele pensaria? Calou-se.

Severo, com uma expressão indecifrável, perguntou lentamente.

- Você pensou o que, Amélia?

Ela corou. Desviou o olhar.

- Nada.

Quando voltou a olhar nos olhos dele, viu um brilho diferente... Ele tocou levemente a sua mão... E se inclinou devagar, até alcançar os lábios dela.

Amélia estremeceu.

Não foi, nem de longe, um beijo comum. Pelo menos, não como eles estavam acostumados a se permitir. Foi lascivo, luxurioso... Amélia sentiu um desejo enorme invadir o seu corpo... Um desejo tão grande, que ela não se importou...

Não se importou com as mãos despudoradas do namorado, que passeavam livremente pelo seu corpo, procurando sua pele desesperadamente... provocando as mais diversas sensações, que ela só experimentara em sonhos.

Não se importou quando os seus corpos foram ao chão, de uma forma que ela se proibia até de pensar. Não se importou quando ele pressionava o seu quadril contra dela, fazendo-a sentir o que o seu corpo provocava nele. Não se importou quando viu as suas pernas desnudas... Tampouco quando sentiu a língua dele passear por elas. Contorceu-se quando Severo chegou a uma região que ela pouco se permitia... Mas que, coincidentemente, estivera dando atenção antes de ir para o quarto do namorado.

Estava enlouquecendo...

- Severo... – ela gemeu.

E ele parou.

Ajoelhou-se, buscou controle.

Amélia quase chorou. Sentou-se, bem de frente a ele. Murmurou.

- Por que...?

Ele ignorou a pergunta, ainda ajoelhado e se controlando. Depois de um momento em silencio, ele abriu os olhos. Acariciou o rosto de Amélia.

- Eu, definitivamente, não te chamei aqui para conversar.

Ela quase sorriu. Ele continuou.

- Mas será que agora eu posso continuar o que eu estava dizendo?

Ela o beijou suavemente.

Não conseguia evitar. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Podia falar o que quisesse. Ela não mais tinha defesas. Estava intoxicada.

Suspirou.

- Você estava dizendo que tinha problemas com seu pai e ele chegava a te bater, às vezes.

- Isso. Logo, tudo que eu queria era um lugar para me esconder.

Sorriu.

- Exato. Você me disse que um dia conseguiu encontrar um bom esconderijo e que ele nunca mais te bateu a partir de então. Mas você nunca me contou onde ele ficava, por mais que eu te implorasse por uma resposta.

Ele olhou-a satisfeito.

- Quer conhecer?

Ela se maravilhou.

- Você quer dividir um segredo comigo?

- Sim.

- O que eu mais quero é conhecer seus segredos.

Tocou suavemente o rosto dela e se virou.

Começou a afastar o denso tapete verde-musgo que era quase grudado no chão. Então, começou a bater na madeira.

Amélia estranhou.

- O que...?

- Espere!

Encontrou um ponto onde o som parecia oco. Pegou um canivete e, simplesmente, arrancou uma grande peça do assoalho. Um brilho estranho invadiu o quarto. Amélia examinou o buraco.

Parecia uma poça de um líquido prateado que brilhava muito. Ela nunca, em sua vida, vira uma coisa igual.

- O que é isso?

- Esse é o meu segredo, Amélia. Coloque a mão.

Ela o olhou, hesitante. Ele apenas acenou para que ela obedecesse.

Lentamente, Amélia colocou a mão naquela poça esquisita. O líquido era bem gelado. Ela quase puxou a mão... Mas continuou. E, de repente, o líquido acabou... Mas, ao invés de encontrar uma parede sólida, ela sentiu um vento frio bater na sua mão... E aquele vento, definitivamente, não vinha do andar de baixo da mansão Snape.

Franziu a testa. Olhou para ele.

- É como um túnel... Como se fosse uma passagem... Que leva para o lugar onde eu me escondia. Eu quero que você conheça.

Amélia nunca tinha ouvido falar que existisse um portal daquele jeito...

- Você primeiro.

Ele crispou o lábio. Colocou as pernas dentro do líquido prata. Sentou-se. E o seu corpo foi se abaixando, até desaparecer completamente.

Amélia, boquiaberta, ficou observando o buraco. De repente, a mão dele saiu – ela quase gritou de susto. A mão fez sinal para que ela entrasse.

'_Certo... Eu acho que não vai ter escapatória!'_

Respirou fundo. Colocou os pés naquela piscina gelada.

Sentiu o vento frio bater nas pernas dela. E sentiu os seus pés tocarem em algo parecido com um barranco de areia. Ficou feliz ao sentir que realmente tinha terra lá em baixo.

Sentou-se no barranco. Teve que deslizar e se abaixar para conseguir, finalmente, deslumbrar o local.

Perdeu o fôlego.

O lugar parecia uma enorme gruta. As suas paredes de pedra davam ao lugar um ar misterioso, quase excitante. O barulho das asas de morcegos a amedrontava e a extasiava ao mesmo tempo... Sem falar no som longínquo de... _seria chuva_?

A iluminação disponível era precária – a luz vinda do "portal" e um feixe de luz que vinha da varinha de Severo, que iluminou a parede oposta... E apresentou um pequeno lago.

Ele olhou para Amélia. Sorriu ao ver a cara de abobalhada dela.

Ele voltou ao pequeno barranco. Colocou a mão que carregava a varinha dentro do portal.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Colocando o chão em seu lugar.

E, depois, voltou para onde Amélia estava.

Ele segurou a mão da namorada e começou a guiá-la até o lago...

As águas eram tão cristalinas. Quando Severo iluminou a água, ela pode ver pequenos peixinhos nadando, alheios aos seus olhos curiosos.

Amélia não conseguiu se conter de tanta alegria. Jogou-se no pescoço de Severo e o beijou, ainda exaltada com a beleza do segredo que ele tinha acabado de compartilhar com ela. Ele rindo, tornou a se desvencilhar dela.

- Esse era o meu esconderijo. Tenho certeza que a minha família não faz idéia da existência desse lugar. Eu podia passar um dia inteiro aqui, lendo... E o fiz por muito tempo. Mal sabia eu que era ainda melhor do outro lado!

- Tem mais? – ela se fascinou.

- Se você estiver disposta a se molhar, sim.

- É claro que ela estava disposta a se molhar... Mesmo que estivesse fazendo um frio de rachar.

- Eu quero ver!

Ele a examinou.

- Se você quiser deixar o roupão aqui...

Amélia começou a desamarrar... Mas se lembrou da camisola que usava por baixo... e amarrou de novo.

- Eu estou bem assim.

Severo rolou os olhos.

- Você que sabe.

E começou a adentrar na água.

Aos poucos, ela foi entrando no lago, deixando o seu corpo se acostumar com a temperatura da água, muito gelada. Amélia o seguiu até a parede da gruta. Nesse ponto, a profundidade chegava na cintura dela.

- É do outro lado. – ele disse – Aqui em baixo tem uma pequena passagem. Se eu consigo passar, você também consegue. Vale a pena segurar um pouco o fôlego.

Ele entregou a varinha a Amélia, dizendo que ela precisava mais, já que ele sabia o caminho decorado. Mergulhou.

Amélia tomou fôlego e o seguiu. Com o feixe de luz, facilmente encontrou a abertura que Severo mencionara. Nadou através dela e, antes que pudesse ficar sem fôlego, a passagem se alargou. quando ela emergiu, viu que estava do lado de dentro de uma queda d'água.

'_O que explica o barulho de chuva.'_

Ela olhou para o namorado. _Era bem melhor do outro lado_. Ele segurou a mão dela.

- Vamos!

Amélia suspirou e foi. Atravessou a cachoeira de águas geladas. E quase caiu pra trás quando viu o que tinha depois dela.

Suspirou alto, encantada.

'_Oh, Merlin...!'_

Eles tinham ido parar numa clareira bem no coração de uma floresta. Fadas e vaga-lumes se misturavam, fazendo todo um espetáculo de luzinhas douradas brilhantes. A luz maior vinha da grande lua cheia, que iluminava todo o local.

A clareira mais parecia com um imenso jardim. As árvores, junto com a queda d'água, dispunham-se num círculo perfeito. E essas árvores eram imensas, formavam uma espécie de muro. O chão era coberto da mais verde e aveludada grama. E tinham rosas espalhadas por todos os lados. Rosas vermelhas, apenas. E sem espinhos. Borboletas encantadas soltavam um rastro de luz azul brilhante à medida de passeavam pelo céu noturno. O lugar era um paraíso.

Quando saiu do transe, Amélia foi até Severo, que estava admirando-a, sentado na grama aveludada. Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Obrigada.

Os raios lunares passearam maliciosamente pelo corpo dela. Ela sentiu o olhar de Severo se iluminar. Aquela era a hora e o local perfeito. Não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

XxXxXxX

_**Reviews fazem uma autora feliz, então...**_

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse cap – aliás, ela jah leu o próximo! Morram de inveja!

Gente, essa gruta foi mais ou menos inspirada na do cap 3 da fic _Amor de Escola, mas que Dura Para Sempre_, da Lara. Lara, querida, espero que você não se importe...

**Kirina-Li: **Huhuahuahuahhauhuahuahua! Continuando a minha fase coelhinha-da-páscoa-contente-com-muitas-reviews, naum demorei nadinha pra atualizar! Huahuahauha! Bjus!

**Mariana Navarro: **Hauhuhuhuuha! Também acho... Eh melhor o Sevvie se manter longe do arrogante do Sirius! – eu naum gosto muito dele! Hehehehe! Bjus!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Huhuahuhauhahuahuahuhau! Pois eh... Deu nisso, aí, que vc leu! Heheheheh! Bjus!

**Yne-Chan: **Continue sem criticar! Faz bem pro ego! Brincadeira, viu? Se eu cometer um erro muito bizarro, pode falar! Hehehehehehe! E as reviews... Bom, eh bem mais parabéns para vcs, que continuam tendo paciência comigo e com a minha fic! Bjus!

**Bijouxxx: **Brigadinha! Hihihihihihihi! Atualizei bem rápido! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **UAHAUHAUHAUAUAHUAHUAHAUH! Sheyla, eu jah disse que adoooooooro suas reviews? AH! Eu nem enrolei dessa vez! Viu como eles chegaram no quarto rapidinho? Hehehhehehe! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Mandão, ele, neh? Tb axu... – suspiro... Hehehehe! Bjus!

**Lara: **Hahuahuahauhauahuahuah! Se todo mundo continuar revisando, **_ISSO EH UMA PROMESSA_**, eu continuo postando nessa velocidade! Isso vale para a sua amiga, tb! Hehehehehe! Bjus!

**Giovanna Giudicelli**: Continuei! Hoohohohohohohohoho! Bjuuuuus!


	27. A Tão Adiada

**CAPÍTULO XXVII. – A TÃO ADIADA**

"_Os raios lunares passearam maliciosamente pelo corpo dela. Ela sentiu o olhar de Severo se iluminar. Aquela era a hora e o local perfeito. Não deixaria a oportunidade passar."_

Amélia respirou fundo. Naquela noite, tornar-se-ia a mulher dele.

Lentamente, ela desamarrou o roupão. Deixou que a peça de roupa se soltasse, se abrisse um pouco, revelando partes das vestes negras que trajava por baixo. Manteve as mãos pousadas na cintura, esperando que ele tivesse alguma reação... Mas Severo não fazia nada, apenas mantinha os seus olhos fixos no corpo dela. Amélia escorregou as mãos da cintura até os ombros, passando deliberadamente pelos seios – podia jurar que Severo prendera a respiração. Delicadamente fez com que o roupão deslizasse pelo seu corpo. A lua iluminou a renda molhada nos seios dela. Os mamilos estavam enrijecidos pelo misto de frio e excitação.

O olhou. Ele a contemplava de tal maneira que a fez corar. A sua respiração começou a ficar pesada.

Amélia, ainda de joelhos, aproximou-se um pouco. Tocou o rosto do namorado. Ele somente então voltou a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Você tem certeza?

Amélia deu um meio-sorriso. Não respondeu.

Segurou as mãos dele e pousou-as sobre os seus seios. Ficou ainda mais ofegante.

Severo continuou a olhá-la... Agora um brilho diferente se apossava do seu olhar. Era algo como um fogo... que parecia aquecê-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a fazia se arrepiar em calafrios. Ele repetiu.

- Você tem certeza?

Ela prendeu a respiração e guiou a mão dele um pouco mais para baixo, de forma que ele pudesse sentir o seu coração, que batia acelerado.

Num tom embargado pela emoção, ela sussurrou.

- Eu pareço ter alguma dúvida?

Ele fechou os olhos...

E se aproximou.

O rosto, os lábios dele se ajuntaram aos dela mais que rapidamente. As ágeis mãos percorriam o seu corpo e, ao mesmo tempo, a forçavam a ficar cada vez mais perto dele... como se eles fossem se fundir... Um só corpo, uma só alma.

Num movimento rápido, ela tirou aquele pedaço de pano que impedia que o seu namorado aprofundasse as carícias.

Ele a olhou... O desejo se acumulando em seu corpo pela simples visão do corpo dela. A deitou.

Cobriu o seu corpo de beijos ardentes... Sua boca, seus seios, seu ventre... Cada pedacinho de pele... Mordiscando, sentindo o gosto... Como há tanto tempo queria... Tirando a última e pequena peça de roupa que ela teimava em trajar... E...

- Severo...

Ela teve que sussurrar o nome dele, enquanto faíscas pareciam tomar conta do seu corpo, da sua mente... Enquanto ela se contorcia, convulsionava... De puro prazer.

Tinha que fazê-lo sentir também.

Ele voltou a beijar os lábios dela, enquanto Amélia ainda estava ofegante.

Gentilmente, ela o empurrou para que ele se deitasse, costas tocando na grama macia. Deitou-se por cima dele.

Tirou-lhe a camisa numa carícia tenra. Os seus dedos passaram a percorrer o peito magro dele... A arranhar suavemente... Os seus lábios desceram para beijar-lhe.

Quanto mais descia, mas pesada a respiração dele ficava.

Os seus dedos, inexperientes, porém desavergonhados, tocaram num certo ponto que o fez gemer discretamente.

Tão logo, ele acariciou o rosto dela, fazendo-a voltar a beijar-lhe a boca.

E se colocou por cima dela novamente.

Amélia o olhou inocentemente.

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

Ele sorriu e a beijou com paixão.

- Eu ensino.

E terminou de se livrar das suas roupas.

XxXxXxX

Os amantes só acordaram quando os primeiros raios de sol irritaram os seus olhos.

Amélia apertou os olhos e, ainda nua, se levantou. Logo sentiu o calou do corpo de Severo junto ao seu, beijando-lhe o ombro.

- Bom dia. - Ele disse, um tanto rouco.

Ela sorriu.

'_Finalmente!'_

Sim, finalmente tinha acontecido... E fora maravilhoso.

Apesar de uma dorzinha incômoda no inicio.

Mas fora maravilhoso.

- Aconteceu mesmo ou foi apenas um sonho maluco?

Ele começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

- Aconteceu de verdade.

- Que bom.

Amélia se levantou e começou a procurar pelas roupas, que estavam espalhadas pelo chão (por brincadeira de algumas fadas, as poucas peças estavam bem longe de onde ela tinha deixado).

Os dois se vestiram num relativo silêncio, sabendo que teriam que voltar logo para a casa. Antes que a mãe dele percebesse que não tinham dormido em casa.

Fizeram o caminho de volta numa rapidez extrema... E logo Amélia estava sozinha no quarto frio, esperando que Eileen Snape viesse "acordá-la".

Agora a cama parecia grande demais.

Agora ela não conseguia mais ficar sozinha.

Era a mulher dele.

Ninguém jamais soube o que aquele bosque havia testemunhado... Só os dois. Aquele lugar, agora, já não mais era o segredo de Severo. Agora era o segredo _deles_.

XxXxXxX

O resto das férias, em Nova York, foi uns dos melhores dias da vida dela. Se ela já não se importava com o comportamento demasiado estranho dos pais quando estava sozinha, imagine agora, com Severo ao seu lado... E tendo tanta coisa para descobrir... _Sobre amar_.

Claro, os pais de Amélia sequer desconfiaram que a filha estava dormindo com o namorado. Ela ficava com ele apenas quando os progenitores não estavam em casa, ou quando mentia, dizendo que sairia para dançar e acabava num quarto de hotel com Severo.

Depois de perder a virgindade, Amélia saboreou a melhor fase do seu namoro... Dois jovens com hormônios em ebulição. Não podia ser diferente.

Pobre Murta... Perdeu grande parte da sua inocência.

Amélia pensou que estava vivendo um conto de fadas... E que, por sinal, já tinha chegado na parte do "e foram felizes para sempre".

_Pobre menina inocente._

Ela teve que ver, ainda tão jovem, os seus planos de felicidade desaparecerem numa nuvem negra.

XxXxXxX

Ela acordou sonolenta. Olhou demoradamente para o teto.

_'Três dias para a formatura. Três dias e eu vou embora.'_

Respirou fundo e se levantou. Abriu a mala para ver, pela milésima vez, se o seu vestido era bonito o suficiente.

_'Vai servir.'_

Lílian Evans entrou no quarto, rindo... E ignorando a cara que Elizabeth Thompson, que não gostava nem um pouco dela, fez.

- Só mais três dias!

Amélia sorriu alegremente. Era tudo que ela queria: sair dali e viver com Severo, ter a sua própria vida.

- Foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei pela manhã! O que você vai fazer quando sair daqui?

A ruiva se jogos na cama, enquanto Amélia trocava e roupas.

- Parece que o Tiago vai ajudar Dumbledore na guerra. Se ele for, eu também vou.

- Então você vai se concentrar na guerra e esquecer os estudos?

- Mais ou menos isso. Parece que vamos receber treinamento de Auror. Mas e você? Você ainda não me contou o que vai fazer?

- Hum... Meu destino é menos heróico que o seu. Vou estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. - Ela pegou um envelope que estava de baixo do colchão. Sorriu brilhantemente. - Fui aceita na faculdade de Londres!

Os olhos de Lílian brilharam ao ver a correspondência.

- Parabéns! É tão difícil ser aceita nessa faculdade!

- Eu sei! Mas eu fiz por merecer!

Amélia já estava pronta. Lílian a olhou.

- Vai descer hoje?

- Sem chances de eu perder meu antepenúltimo café da manhã em Hogwarts!

XxXxXxX

Ao chegar no salão principal, Amélia se separou de Lílian para passar rapidamente pela mesa da Sonserina – hábito que tinha incorporado à sua rotina desde que tinha começado a dormir com Severo.

Ele já a acompanhava com o olhar. Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo casto nele. Sussurrou.

- Três dias!

Ele quase riu.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que ouvir isso hoje? Dormiu bem?

_'Com a canseira que você me deu, seria impossível não ter dormido...'_

- Como uma pedra. Você?

- Igualmente bem.

Amélia deu uma espiada na mesa da Grifinória. Vários pares de olhos – daqueles que ainda não aprovavam o seu namoro – se fixavam raivosos nela.

- Falo com você mais tarde. Vou para a minha mesa.

Ela foi. Sentou-se, como de costume, entre Lílian e Remo. Tiago e Sirius, na sua frente, tinham a mesma cara fechada que sempre incorporavam quando ela chegava da mesa da sonserina. Dois anos e eles ainda não tinham se acostumado com a idéia o namoro. Sirius, que não perdia a chance de alfinetar Amélia sobre o namoro, disse.

- Eu _realmente_ não sei o que você vê no Ranhoso.

- Provavelmente, o que você _não consegue_ ver. – apressou-se em mudar de assunto – Você já pensou com quem vai ao baile de formatura?

Ele deu um muxoxo.

- Ainda não. Quer dizer, a Olga é legal. Mas a Tamara é muito linda! E tem a Véronique, que é francesa! _Você sabe o que falam das garotas francesas_?

Amélia pensou por um instante... E então...

- Não. E acho melhor continuar na minha santa ignorância.

Nesse momento, uma revoada de corujas irromperam no salão principal. Amélia recebeu o seu exemplar do _Profeta Diário_... E também duas outras cartas, uma da Universidade de Magia Militar dos Estados Unidos e a outra do seu pai.

Ela jogou o jornal de lado e pegou uma das cartas – a da universidade.

Lílian, curiosa, perguntou.

- O que a carta diz?

Amélia rolou os olhos.

- Besteira. Diz que fui aceita.

- Para que curso?

- Todos. – as pessoas da mesa a olharam, impressionados. Ela rolou os olhos de novo e suspirou. – Não fiquem com essas caras! Com certeza tem um dedo do meu pai aqui!... Aliás, tem a _mão inteira_!

Remo segurou a correspondência que ela acabara de ler. Perguntou.

- E a outra?

- Vou ver. É do meu pai.

Ela abriu a carta, um tanto preocupada. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que o seu pai tinha lhe escrito pela última vez.

Seus olhos passaram pela letra miúda de Albert Lair.

_"Querida filha,_

_Como vai você? Espero, sinceramente, que estejas bem. Eu preciso que você esteja bem. E alegre... Afinal, são seus últimos três dias na Grã-Bretanha! Espero que você se divirta. Ah, quando você voltar, se você quiser, pode trazer o seu namorado. Sua mãe e eu gostamos muito dele."_

Amélia notou que, a partir de então, a caligrafia do seu pai começou a ficar tremida.

"_Bom, é melhor eu ir direto ao assunto, não? Eu sei que deveria esperar até a sua volta, mas não pude me conter. Eu acho que você tem o direito de saber..._

_A sua mãe está doente. Nós descobrimos há dois anos que ela tem uma rara e grave doença no coração... Eu sinto ter escondido isso de você... E eu sinto dizer a medicina ainda não encontrou uma cura para esse mal. Sinto dizer que a sua mãe está morrendo... Na esperança de prolongar a sua vida por mais alguns anos, ela vai passar, pelos próximos meses, por um doloroso tratamento. Eu não estou falando de dor física, apenas. Há também a dor psicológica._

_Amélia, eu sei que você tem planos de ficar na Inglaterra. Eu não te culpo. Já fui jovem um dia, cheio de sonhos, como você. Eu até te apoiaria nessa decisão, se não fosse a situação atual. Sua mãe precisa de você ao lado dela. Eu temo que ela possa não agüentar a ausência da tão amada filha._

_Pense nisso, minha filha, antes de tomar qualquer decisão._

_Com amor._

_Seu pai."_

XxXxXxX

Reviews fazem uma autora feliz... autoras felizes postam com mais freqüência!

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse capítulo.

**Sheyla Snape: **Huhauhauhauahuahauhau! Eu _realmente_ AMO as suas reviews! Huahauhauhauh! Entendi o recado, postei logo, sem enrolação, dessa vez! Direto ao assunto! Huahuahuahauhauhuahuah!

**Dark-Bride: **Sua espera acabou! Hehehehehe! E, como eu sou mto boazinha, naum enrolei! Bjus! – espero naum ter decepcionado mto...

**Yne-Chan: **Aeeeeee! Finalmente essa fic vai sair do papel... que dizer, _vai_ pro papel! Quando começar a postar, me avisa, por favoooooor! Bjus!

**Srta. Moony: **Huahuhuahauhuahuaauhauh! Q coisa feia, fz inveja à amiga! Huahuahuahauhau! Continue revisando, q eu continuo postando rápido! Bjus!

**Giovanna: **Sim, eles finalmente "fizeram"... Hehehehehehe! Bjuuuuus!

**Lara: **Ufa! Ainda bem q vc naum se importa... Eu naum vou ser acusada de plágio... – se bem q eu mudei um monte d coisa, neh! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Huahuahuahuhauhuhau! Fase coelhinho da páscoa continua, sim! Mtos ovos d chocolate pra vc! Huhauahuahau! Bjuus!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Viu, como ele pode ser romântico! No fundo, existe um bom homem dentro dakele homem bom! Huahauhauhauahuahauh!


	28. Maldita Carta

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII. - MALDITA CARTA**

Ela não podia acreditar... Os seus olhos passaram mais uma vez pela carta... e de novo, e de novo... Como eles podiam ter escondido uma coisa tão grave? Eles não tinham o direito...

Sentiu a vista ficar embaçada... E só então percebeu que começara a chorar, ali, na frente de todo mundo.

Mordeu o lábio. Voltou a fitar os amigos.

Remo e Lílian olhavam-na apreensivos. O garoto foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Mia? O que está escrito?

Não podia se explicar agora... Só tinha que...

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Amélia se levantou e deixou o salão principal. Voltou à torre da grifinória... Tinha muito que pensar. Precisava ficar sozinha.

XxXxXxX

Quase duas horas tinham se passado, e ela ainda estava lá, _miserável_. Trancada em seu quarto, sozinha... Ouvindo o barulho infernal do punho de Lílian batendo contra a porta.

Suspirou pesadamente.

Enxugou as lágrimas.

Analisou a situação...

Ela não podia deixar os pais... A mãe... _Como ela não percebera antes_? Sempre distante... Emiliana Lair sabia que estava com os dias contados, e, ainda assim, não se desesperou... Não muito, pelo menos.

E o seu pai... Agora ela sempre entendia porque ele ficava tão triste quando ela dizia que ficaria na Inglaterra... Entendia porque ele dizia que não podia perdê-la... O coitado estava prestes a perder a mulher...

E como ela tinha sido egoísta! Tão egoísta que nem perguntou por que os pais estavam agindo de forma tão estranha... Ela deu um sorriso triste... Preferiu achar que a mãe tinha um caso... E assim não teria que se meter em problemas e podia continuar cuidando do seu mundinho.

Lílian, mais uma vez, bateu na porta.

Ela se sentou...

E percebeu.

O seu plano, toda a vida que tinha imaginado com Severo, ruíra. Ela não podia ficar com ele e simplesmente esquecer a mãe _morrendo_. Tinha que ficar ao lado dela... E do pai, na hora da perda.

Teria que aprender a viver sem ele.

Mas como dizer isso a ele?

As lágrimas ameaçaram voltar. Para tentar reprimi-las, Amélia abriu a porta... Talvez, conversando com amiga, tudo ficasse menos negro.

Lílian, assim que viu o estado de Amélia ao abrir a porta, abraçou a amiga.

As lágrimas de Amélia não resistiram ao abraço afetuoso... Caíram em cascata.

- O que aconteceu?

Amélia se libertou do abraço, sentou-se na cama. Suspirou.

Precisava contar para alguém.

- A carta... – não conseguiria prolongar muito a frase. – _Minha mãe está morrendo_!

E voltou aos soluços. Lílian apenas ficou ao lado dela, confortando-a, esperando que Amélia se acalmasse, parasse com aquele choro desesperado.

E disse.

- Não é possível... Eu vi uma coluna com seus pais, semana passada! Ela estava saudável.

Sem mais querer falar, Amélia entregou a carta para a amiga. Enquanto Lílian lia, uma expressão de profunda tristeza tomava conta do seu rosto... E, por fim, a ruiva derramou uma tímida lágrima solidária.

- Eu sinto muito.

Amélia não saiu do quarto pelo resto daquele dia.

XxXxXxX

Ela esperou que todos tivessem descido para o café da manhã, para poder se levantar. Não suportaria responder. Não queria mais chorar.

Desceu lentamente as escadas que levavam para o salão comunal da grifinória... Para encontrar, lá, uma única pessoa.

- Severo?

O garoto levantou o rosto para encarar a namorada. O aspecto de Amélia era deplorável: não estava arrumada como de costume, e o seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar... Sem falar nas enormes olheiras.

Ele se levantou, esperou ela se aproximar... Para cumprimentá-la com um casto beijo.

- Estou aqui desde ontem, te esperando.

- Me esperando?

- Esperando você sair do quarto e vir falar comigo.

Ela quase sorriu.

- Desde que horas você está aqui?

Ele crispou os lábios.

- Desde a hora que você saiu em disparada do salão principal. Tive que ficar umas boas horas brigando com aquele quadro idiota, até que A Trouxa apareceu e me deu a senha.

Ela sentiu o coração parar.

- Você está aqui? Direto? Por mim?

Ele rolou os olhos e assentiu.

Mais uma vez, Amélia sentiu o nó na garganta, e começou a chorar copiosamente. Severo, coitado, estava perdido. Nunca vira a namorada chorar daquele jeito, antes. Não sabia o que fazer.

Em meio aos soluços, ela sussurrou.

- Obrigada.

E abraçou-o.

Se ele tivesse idéia de como essa simples demonstração de carinho complicava ainda mais a cabeça de Amélia... Se ele soubesse que o simples fato dele ter se preocupado com ela, a fazia querer esquecer de tudo e ficar com ele para sempre...

E que, quanto mais forte ele a apertava, quanto mais persistentemente ele tentava extirpar a dor dela, mais ela pensava que não conseguia mais viver sem ele...

Depois de um tempo,os braços do namorado conseguiram acalmá-la.

Eles se sentaram.

Num tom brando, quase incomum, Snape Disse:

- Já que você está mais calma, quer me dizer o motivo do choro?

'_Não...'_

Não estava pronta, ainda... Não queria que ele ficasse triste. Não queria ver nos olhos dele a decepção.

Ele nunca deixava de cumprir os planos. Sempre ia até o fim com tudo. Decepcionaria-se ao constatar que ela não era assim... Que ela estava suscetível a covardias e desistências.

Mordeu o lábio.

- Eu só estou um pouco deprimida.

O olhar dele se tornou duro.

- Isso não tem nada haver com uma carta que você recebeu ontem?

Ela temeu.

- Lílian te contou algo? _Alguém_ te contou algo?

- Não. Eu vi que você lia uma carta, antes de sair do salão principal feito uma louca.

Ela suspirou. Sorriu tristemente.

- Vamos esquecer isso? Eu só quero esquecer...

Ele assentiu.

- Eu vou aceitar isso, por enquanto. Eu tenho o resto de nossas vidas para resolver esse assunto, não?

_'Não, meu amor, porque eu vou para a América'_

Ela fechou os olhos, se controlando. Mentiu.

- Exato.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou sim.

Ele se levantou. Ao chegar perto da porta, ele disse:

- Dois dias.

E ela percebeu: só tinha hoje e amanhã para ficar com ele! Depois disso, talvez eles nunca mais voltassem a se ver.

De repente, um grande vazio se implantou no peito dela...

Sem pensar, ela disse.

- Fique.

Severo se virou. Viu a namorada, o rosto choroso voltando.

- O que diabos você está escondendo de mim?

- Por favor...

Ele passou a manhã com ela...

XxXxXxX

O dia se passou rapidamente...

O penúltimo dia.

Severo estava com ela... Até fez com que ela se alimentasse...

O dia inteiro, e ela não disse a ele uma só palavra sobre o fim dos planos.

A noite caiu, e com ela as meninas começaram a entrar no salão comunal da grifinória... Todas tagarelavam sobre o baile de formatura.. Todas comentavam como os seus vestidos eram lindos e perfeitos... Como todas ficariam com inveja delas.

Amélia o olhou, sugestiva. Tinha que se arrumar, também... Fazer alguns feitiços para diminuir aquela cara de quem tinha passado o dia chorando.

Sem ela dizer uma só palavra, ele entendeu. Deixou a Grifinória.

Antes de se arrumar, Amélia escreveu aos pais, dizendo que voltaria para casa. E que eles não precisavam ir buscá-la. Ela já estava grandinha suficiente para voltar sozinha.

Deixou a carta de lado. Abriu o malão, para olhar para o seu vestido...

Azul. Combinava com os seus olhos. Ela ficaria angelicalmente bela.

Mas não era isso que ela estava procurando...

Talvez, uns toques de varinha nele – _e nela_ – a deixariam com o visual perfeito para ter uma noite perfeita com Severo.

A última noite dos dois.

E então ela contaria.


	29. Sem Você

**CAPÍTULO XXIX. - SEM VOCÊ**

Esta seria a noite mais especial e difícil da vida dela, assim pensava. Era o dia em que romperia com o amor da sua vida. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, tinha que transparecer a alma dela... A alma que estava obscura por causa do coração dilacerado.

Tudo na vida dela estava escuro.

Com um leve toque na varinha, os seus cabelos, outrora loiros, tornaram-se negros.

O seu vestido, outrora azul, tornou-se vinho.

Ela suspirou. Sentiu vontade de chorar. A porta se abriu.

Elizabeth irrompeu no quarto, quebrando o momento dela... Aquela menina inconveniente não tinha o direito de invadir o momento de melancolia de Amélia! Mas, antes que esta pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Thompson começou a tagarelar feito uma maritaca.

- Ah, Mia, queridinha! Adorei a nova cor dos cabelos! Sabe, eu até estou pensando em mudar os meus, também! O que você acha? Estava pensando num loiro, igual ao seu... Não me leve a mal, agora, que você está morena, mas os garotos preferem as loiras, sabe? Você ficou bem, sim, mas vai perder boa parte dos seus admiradores.

Amélia apenas assentiu tristemente. Mal escutava o que a companheira de quarto falava.

- Mas que cabeça a minha, não? Você não se importa com isso! Quer dizer, você já tem um namorado... Tudo bem, ele não é lá grandes coisas, mas... Merlin sabe o que você viu nele! É sério, Mia, você vai mesmo morar com ele?

Ela a olhou, irritada.

- Não, Elizabeth, eu não vou morar com ele! Eu não vou ficar com ele! Eu estou voltando amanhã para a casa dos meus pais. Pronto! _Agora você tem um boato quentíssimo para espalhar_! Deixe-me só.

A menina passou um tempo encarando Amélia, abismada. Sentou-se ao seu lado. Solidariamente, segurou a sua mão.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?

- Não – misteriosamente, Amélia se sentiu, pela primeira vez desde que entrara em Hogwarts com vontade de conversar com aquela menina – Eu apenas vou ter que voltar para casa. Tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar aqui, com ele.

- Mas você não disse que estava decidida a jogar tudo para o alto? Você não disse que ficaria com ele contra tudo e contra todos?

Amélia suspirou. Livrou-se da mão da menina. Começara a ter vontade de chorar, não queria estragar todos os feitiços que tinha feito para desinchar a cara.

- Existem coisas mais importantes do que nós dois. Nunca era pra ter dado certo entre agente. Agora eu não quero mais falar nisso... Apenas deixe-me arrumar.

Elizabeth a observou demoradamente. Então, assentiu. Silenciosamente, foi até o baú dela, tirou o seu vestido e se aproximou da porta do quarto.

- Eu acho que você precisa passar um tempo sozinha. Se precisar de mim, nem que seja para chamar a Lílian, eu estarei com Liv.

E deixou o quarto.

Amélia nunca se sentira tão agradecida a uma pessoa.

Talvez ela tivesse julgado mal aquela menina por todo esse tempo.

XxXxXxX

Lentamente, ela desceu as escadas que levavam ao salão comunal da grifinória. Estava atrasada... Lá, apenas sirius Black se encontrava, andando de um lado para o outro.

E parou ao avistar Amélia.

Passado o susto, ele falou.

- Olá, vampira!

Finalmente um comentário espirituoso, num dia tão difícil. Amélia até conseguiu sorrir sinceramente.

- Está tão mal assim?

- Ao contrário.

Ele a olhou tão demoradamente o que a deixou sem-graça.

- Nunca tinha notado o quanto você é branca.

- Eu acho que fiz de tudo para todos notarem isso hoje.

- Sabe, o morcegão vai gostar. Vocês vão parecer terem sido feitos um para o outro essa noite... Drácula e Mina.

- Bram Stoker? – Amélia ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não sabia que você gostava de literatura trouxa!

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Tem coisas interessantes. Drácula, de Bram Stoker é uma delas. Mas deixa eu te contar: Drácula já está lá fora. É bom correr, Mina, ou ele vai acabar procurando um outro pescoço.

Amélia o olhou... Sirius Black estava a mandando ao encontro de Severo... do Ranhoso... Ela quase riu.

- Já estou indo!

Antes de sair, já bem perto da porta, ela se virou.

- Afinal, Sirius, você escolheu quem? Para o baile?

Ele piscou o olho.

- Véronique! Eu quero ver se as histórias que ouvi sobre ela são verdadeiras!

'_As histórias...'_

Amélia balançou a cabeça... Era melhor não perguntar.

Deixou o salão comunal.

XxXxXxX

Do lado de fora, bem em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, Severo a esperava com um semblante impaciente. Amélia quase temeu que o namorado a repreendesse por chegar atrasada...

Mas foi só vê-la que a expressão no seu rosto mudou.

Seria surpresa ou deslumbramento? _Seriam os dois_?

Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

- Olá conde!

Aos poucos, a expressão dele voltou ao normal – fria e severa. Somente então, ele respondeu.

- Como?

- Você sabe.. Bram Sto-- - _'literatura trouxa. Ele não sabe!'_ – Esquece! – ela deu um meio sorriso e se agarrou ao braço dele – Vamos.

XxXxXxX

O baile... as pessoas... as danças...

Tudo fora tão maravilhoso...

Quanto mais Amélia queria que aquilo não acabasse, menos pessoas ficavam no salão principal de Hogwarts, o que anunciava o fim da festa.

A musica parou. As luzes começaram a se apagar. No chão, apenas a sujeira que lembrava a festa animada.

Amélia sentiu um vazio imenso tomar conta dela.

Braços enlaçaram a sua cintura.

Aquela voz que ela tanto amava ouvir sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Eu acredito que a Murta está nos esperando.

Ela mordeu os lábio.

Seria a última noite dos dois, ela não queria que tivesse um fantasma vigiando-os... Não... Tinha que ser muito especial.

Lílian tinha citado um lugar que, vez por oura, ela ia namorar Tiago... Claro, não para fazer o que ela e Severo faziam – Lílian era uma santa. Era uma sala que ficava no sétimo andar... Era só pensar no que se estava precisando, e ela aparecia.

- Não.

Severo a virou, para encará-lo. Os olhos dele estavam duros.

- Por que não, Mia? É a nossa última noite aqui.

Ela suspirou.

- Justamente por isso... Eu não quero que seja lá. Apenas me siga!

XxXxXxX

Amélia arrastava Snape através dos corredores do sétimos andar até chegar a um trecho onde a parede era lisa. Ela suspirou.

- Nós passamos na frente dessa parede três vezes, pensando no que precisamos.

Ele crispou os lábios.

- E _do que _nós precisamos?

- De um bom lugar onde possamos passar a noite. Pense no seu quarto.

Severo rolou os olhos, mas obedeceu.

Após passarem por aquele trecho de parede três vezes, uma grande porta surgiu. Amélia sorriu.

- Deu certo!

Os dois entraram na réplica perfeita do quarto de Severo.

XxXxXxX

O ritmo constante do corpo de Severo sobre o dela era a única coisa que importava. Os gemidos roucos... A sensação de ter o corpo inteiro tremendo no gozo que ele a proporcionara... Sentir o líquido quente do gozo dele dentro dela...

Nada mais existia.

Somente o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela. A respiração pesada. O coração acelerado. Os cabelos dele espalhados sobre o seu seio.

Uma lágrima escorreu.

Mas ela não chorou.

O corpo dele rolou para se deitar ao lado dela. Amélia o olhou.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

Ele se sentou.

- Diga.

Mas como dizer que iria embora? Como contar tudo para ele? _Naquele momento_?

Agora, sim, ela chorou.

Severo a olhou, preocupado.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu não consigo...

- Tente.

- Eu não vou conseguir...

'_...viver sem você.'_

Ele segurou a mão dela. A sua voz foi a mais branda que ela já tinha ouvido.

- Amélia, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo? Eu quero ajudar você.

- Você não pode me ajudar.

Eles ficaram se olhando. Até que ela sentiu que não conseguiria contar.

A única coisa a se falar, era a única verdade naquele momento.

- Eu não suportaria ficar sem você.

XxXxXxX

_**Sem você**_

_Vinicius de Moraes / Antonio Carlos Jobim_

_Sem você, sem amor  
É tudo sofrimento  
Pois você é o amor  
Que eu sempre procurei em vão _

Você é o que resiste  
Ao desespero e à solidão  
Nada existe  
E o mundo é triste sem você

Meu amor, meu amor  
Nunca te ausentes de mim  
Para que eu viva em paz  
Para que eu não sofra mais

Tanta mágoa assim, no mundo  
Sem você

**XxXxXxX**

Recomendo a música daí d cima na voz d Chico Buarque.

Tempaum q naum posto, eu sei...

A Karlinha estava com problemas d vida real, naum teve tempo para betar... Mas jah me mandou um monte d caps pra eu postar beeem rapidinho! D

_Entaum, revisem e eu os postarei!_

Como sou uma comensal mto boazinha, postei dois caps num dia soh! D

**Yasmine Lupin: **Hauhuahauhahaauh! O q vai acontecer com a casal? Bom, com o fim desse cap ficou meio óbvio, naum! Heheheeehehehhe! Hmmmm, chocolate! Me dá um pedaço! Huahuahauha! Bjus!

**Mariana Navarro: **Pois eh, tadinha... Noussa... Eu sou mal... Huahuahuahauha! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Será q ela vai voltar? O.o Huahuahauhauhauah! Bjus!

**Lara: **Separação forçada! Huahuahauhau! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Huahauhauhauahua! Eu pulei 'A Parte'? Vc ainda queria mais? O.o Mais estaria além da minha capacidade como escritora... Huahauhauahuah! E sim, vai td para o espaço, fz o q... Eu sou mal... Huahuahauhauahu!

**Yne-Chan: **Huahauhauahauh! O fim desse cap teve uma música tão linda q nem dah pra ficar revoltada... Certo? Huahauhauahua! Bjus!

**Sheyla: **AUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHUUA! Ow, Sheylinha, o pobre Sevvie era inexperiente na época... Não se pd comparar com o q eh hj. Naum exija tanto do nosso querido! Huhauahuahauah! E... Feliz páscoa pra vc tb! HUAHUAHUHUAHUAHAUHA!

**Luci Potter: **Depois d quase um mes sem postar eu estou d volta! Dez caps d vez? O.o Serve dois? Huahuahauhauah! Bjus!


	30. Eu Sinto Muito

**CAPÍTULO XXX. - EU SINTO MUITO...**

Lentamente, ela abriu o olho... Como era ruim despertar...

Era o último dia.

Os últimos momentos.

Olhou para o rosto do namorado... Snape estava tão sereno, dormindo, apenas. Relaxado. Seria bom guardar essa imagem dele.

Vestiu-se.

Caminhou até o canto do quarto. Espiou pela imensa janela. O dia já tinha nascido. Tinha que contar logo...

Mas ela não poderia.

Não poderia acordá-lo e dar a notícia...

_Nem iria._

Decidida, Amélia procurou, num pequeno bolso escondido em seu vestido, a carta que o seu pai, dias antes, a enviara. Na réplica da escrivaninha de Snape, ela pegou uma pena e escreveu, no verso da carta:

"_Eu sinto muito"._

Mordeu o lábio.

Colocou o pedaço de pergaminho na mão de Severo e saiu.

XxXxXxX

O salão comunal da Grifinória já estava apinhado de alunos tagarelantes... Que pararam de agir feito maritacas assim que viram Amélia entrar...

Afinal, ela era a única pessoa lá que estava chorando, ainda nos seus trajes da noite passada.

Naturalmente, Elizabeth foi a primeira a querer saber o que se passara.

Nem se preocupou em ser discreta.

- Nossa! Você passou a noite com o Snape, foi?

Amélia a olhou em reprovação. Pensou em dizer poucas e boas para aquela menina... Mas não. Não valeria a pena. Sem responder, ela virou o rosto e voltou a fazer o seu caminho para o dormitório.

Lílian a seguiu.

XxXxXxX

- E aí?

Amélia abriu a grande mala, que tinha sido feita na noite anterior pelos elfos domésticos. Tirou uma roupa qualquer – não estava com humor para prestar atenção no que vestiria.

Apenas queria não chorar. De novo.

- E aí que nós ficamos juntos... E foi muito bom.

Lílian, por um momento, analisou a expressão no rosto da amiga. Aproximou-se lentamente e tocou o seu ombro.

- Ele não aceitou muito bem, não foi?

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Respirou fundo, buscando controle. Deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. Nós não conversamos.

Lílian franziu o cenho.

- Como não?

- Eu deixei um bilhete.

- _Um bilhete_!

Um momento se passou, as duas em silêncio... Até Lílian continuar.

- Amélia, você não acha que ele tinha o direito de ter uma explicação?

- Eu não consegui.

Lílian entendeu.

- O que você escreveu?

- Nada. Eu apenas deixei a carta que meu pai mandou para ele ler.

Lílian balançou a cabeça lentamente. E então abraçou a amiga, dando conforto.

- Vamos descer.

XxXxXxX

Amélia tinha passado menos de meia hora no quarto... E já dera tempo de todos os alunos se amontoarem no salão comunal. Lílian a guiou até Remo, Tiago e Sirius.

Ela percebeu uma enorme aglomeração no centro do salão.

- O que tem lá?

Sirius respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Livro do Ano!

Amélia estava quase indo pegar o dela, mas Remo a interrompeu.

- Já peguei o seu.

Ele estendeu o livro para Amélia. Ela começou a folheá-lo lentamente, deixando-se levar pelas lembranças que trazia.

Ela quase riu quando viu que fora escolhida como "a mais provável a virar terrorista"... Mas se entristeceu ao ver que também aparecia, junto com Severo, como "os mais prováveis a cometer um crime passional" e "Casal mais estranho".

Remo percebeu o olhar triste de Amélia... Mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, já estavam cercados de dezenas de alunos que pediam as suas assinaturas nos livros.

XxXxXxX

Último café da manhã.

Pela primeira vez, Amélia não passou pela mesa da Sonserina. Sequer olhou para ela... Mas se sentiu perseguida pelo olhar dele...

_Ainda não_... Ainda não podia enfrentá-lo.

Sentou-se junto com os marotos.

Sirius, naturalmente, não perdeu a chance de alfinetar Amélia.

- O que aconteceu? O Morcegão não aprovou a transformação?

Amélia suspirou. Não tinha mais motivos para manter segredos.

- O Morcegão gostou muito. Mas nós não estamos mais juntos.

Ela viu Sirius, e todos os outros que a ouviram, empalidecer.

XxXxXxX

Ela explicou tudo aos amigos... E a quem mais quisesse ouvir.

Eles, até Sirius, quem diria, se compadeceram pela dor dela... Escoltaram-na todo momento – na ida a estação, durante a viagem e na saída do trem...

Mas ela não podia deixar de dizer adeus.

Ela tinha acabado de sair do trem. Ela constatou, com felicidade, que os pais dela não estavam ali. Que tinha a deixado voltar sozinha, como ela tinha pedido.

E viu Severo... Que a olhava insistentemente. Falaria com ele. Depois.

Ela olhou para os amigos grifinórios e suspirou.

- Então é isso. Aqui acaba tudo.

- Isso é tão estranho. - Lílian constatou - sabe, parte de mim ainda acredita que, daqui há algumas semanas, eu vou estar recebendo uma carta de Hogwarts com a lista do material escolar.

O olhar de Tiago estava distante.

- Nada mais de campeonato entre casas... Ou quadribol...

- Ou pragas – Sirius concluiu.

- É o fim da era dos marotos! – Remo disse.

Amélia olhou carinhosa para eles. Quase sorriu.

- Eu vou sentir tantas saudades de vocês! – choramingou.

Atirou-se nos braços de Remo. Ele era, de longe, o seu maroto favorito.

Depois foi mais fácil. Controlando as lágrimas, ela se despediu dos outros, um a um. E então percebeu que a fatídica hora tinha chegado: teria que dizer adeus para os seus amigos sonserinos e para Severo.

Ela foi até o grupo, que acompanhou todos os seus passos com o olhar.

A primeira pessoa com quem Amélia falou foi Augusto Malfoy.

- Amigo...

Ele estava sério.

- Eu soube que você não vai mais ficar na Inglaterra... É uma pena.

- Motivos de força maior – ela sentiu um olhar perfurar ela.

- Eu sei. E sinto muito. Se tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por você...

- No momento, você pode me abraçar e prometer que vai ser meu amigo para sempre – ela sorriu tristemente. – E que vai parecer nos Estados Unidos para tomar uma comigo!

- Prometo _e prometo_.

Depois de um longo período abraçados, Augusto disse:

- Próximo ano, assim que Narcissa terminar a escola, vai haver o casamento dela com o meu irmão, Lúcio. Será uma boa oportunidade de voltar.

- Eu vou pensar. Se eu puder, virei.

Eles se abraçaram mais uma vez, e então Amélia avançou para Bellatrix.

- Eu espero que você se dê bem nos Estados Unidos. Sinto por sua mãe.

Bella não estava triste por Amélia. Isso dava para se perceber. Mesmo assim, Amélia quis acreditar que era impressão dela. Que aquela falta de brilho no seu olhar era apenas mais uma coisa de sonserino que ela jamais entenderia...

- Obrigada.

- O meu casamento vai ser em breve, também.

- Rodolphus?

- Sim. Espero que você vá.

- Eu irei.

Mas o convite nunca chegou.

Ela deu um breve abraço em Bellatrix... E depois...

Bom, só faltava mais uma pessoa...

O semblante de Amélia ficou obscuro.

Lentamente, ela se pôs na frente dele e suspirou, quase inaudivelmente:

- Severo...

XxXxXxX

_**Sem você**_

_Vinicius de Moraes / Antonio Carlos Jobim_

_Sem você, sem amor  
É tudo sofrimento  
Pois você é o amor  
Que eu sempre procurei em vão _

Você é o que resiste  
Ao desespero e à solidão  
Nada existe  
E o mundo é triste sem você

Meu amor, meu amor  
Nunca te ausentes de mim  
Para que eu viva em paz  
Para que eu não sofra mais

Tanta mágoa assim, no mundo  
Sem você

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor...

A parte agüinha-com-açúcar estah acabando...

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy,que betou mais esse capítulo.

**Sheyla Snape: **AUHAUHAUAHUAHUAAUHAUHA! O q eu estou aprontado? Nadinha... Eu sou uma santa... Huahuahauhaua! ... E sim, eu tinha pensado no Gary Oldman como Drácula! Hehehehe! Pensei que ninguém perceberia! E é verdade... Tadinho do Sevvie... Mas não tem problema: eu consolo! Huahuahauhuahau! Bjus!

**Yne-Chan: **Non chore! Eu não quis fazer ninguém chorar! E sim, eu sou mal... Huhuahauhau!

**Kirina-Li: **Isso são cenas do próximo capítulo! Huahauhauah! Non posso revelar!

**Yasmine Lupin: **Pois eh, tadinho... É pra ficar com pena, mesmo... Claro q logo eu vou mudar esse sentimento d pena... Huhauhauah! Mas isso são cenas dos próximos capítulos! Ô Yasmine, esses foram os capítulos mais deprimentes da sua vida? Então cuidado pra não se matar com o que vem a seguir... Huauahauhau! Mas isso eu também não posso contar! Huahauhauahau! E, respondendo à sua pergunta, sim. A Segunda parte da fic se chamará Ascensão e Queda de uma Assassina. Bjus!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Eh, eu sou malvada... Avadas em mim, eu mereço! Huhuahuahau! Bjus!

**Lara: **Huahauhuahauahuah! Eu tb naum gosto, mas se os dois ficarem juntos agora, naum vai dar pra continuar a fic, neh? Huahauhauahuah! Qto a música, jah escutei ela na voz da Leila Pinheiro... Eh mto boa... Mas, pra mim, Chico eh Chico! Huahuahuahauh! O Homem da minha vida, depois do Sevvie...

**Dark-Bride: **Melhor da época dos Marotos? Adorei! Hauhauhuahauha! Bjus!


	31. O Frio e Eterno Adeus

_Leiam o aviso depois do cap, oks?_

**CAPÍTULO XXXI. - O FRIO E ETERNO ADEUS**

- Severo...

Os amigos sonserinos se olharam... e perceberam que o melhor à fazer seria deixar o casal conversar em paz. Deixaram-nos sós.

Os olhos inexpressivos de Severo perfuraram Amélia sem piedade.

- Você deveria ter me contado.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Desviou o olhar.

- Eu não sabia como.

- Você estava triste – ele segurou levemente a mão dela. – E eu não estava com você.

- Se eu te visse triste, se você ficasse triste por mim, seria bem pior.

- Eu poderia ter dado um jeito.

Apertou a mão dele.

- Não, não poderia – ela se controlou para não deixa as lágrimas caírem. – Você não pode concertar tudo! Sabe, se não era para ser...

Ele a largou, exasperado.

- Não me venha com essa história de destino, por favor!

- Mas é no que eu acredito! Severo, não há nada que nenhum de nós possa fazer! Agora só resta continuar vivendo.

Ele passou um momento com os olhos presos aos dela. Amélia queria chorar... Mas não iria.

Finalmente, ele disse:

- Boa sorte, então.

O coração dela parou por um momento, pela dor.

Suspirou, buscando controle.

- Pra você também.

Pronto. Esse era o adeus. O frio e eterno adeus.

Ela se virou, caminhando para o outro lado, buscando sair daquela estação o mais rápido possível. O coração doendo.

'_Não...'_

Não seria assim. Não seria para sempre.

Virou-se. Prendeu os olhos cheios de lágrimas nele... E se jogou em seus braços.

Entre soluços, ela desabafou.

- E não queria que fosse assim! Eu juro que não!

Ele devolveu o abraço.

- Eu sei.

Tentou beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou.

Já estava sendo difícil demais.

- É melhor não

Lentamente, Amélia retirou a corrente que usava. Tinha sido um presente da sua avó: desde que ela falecera, jamais tinha tirado-a do pescoço... Mas agora sentia que estava na hora de se desfazer daquela jóia.

Colocou-a em Severo.

- Você sabe muito bem o que essa corrente significa para mim. Eu vou voltar para buscá-la.

Ele passou os dedos pela jóia... E aproveitou o movimento para repetir o gesto da namorada e retirar uma corrente que sempre usava: uma jóia que já estava há gerações e gerações na família Snape.

- Idem.

Sem mais uma palavra, ela deixou o seu namorado e rumou para um novo capítulo em sua vida.

XxXxXxX

_Fim da parte 1._

Capítulo mínimo, sim! Nem adianta reclamar... O próximo tb eh pekeno, entaum eu vou ver se o posto junto com outro...

**IMPORTANTE**: Eu jah vou avisando – mais uma vez – desde jah: a narrativa da fic vai mudar. No prox capítulo – q vcs vão ver a Bella de novo, numa cena continuação da do 1º cap – vcs jah vão poder pcber isso. Eu coloquei que essa fic eh R – M, agora – e tenho motivos para isso. Se vc naum agüenta um _pouco _de tensão, violência, libertinagem – pra naum dizer putaria, mesmo – e linguagem inapropriada, pode parar de ler a fic por aki. Imagine um final feliz, ou faça algo do tipo. Eu, particularmente, gosto muito mais do que acontece na segunda parte... Mas os meus gostos são bem estranhos e _não devem ser levados em consideração_.

Enfim, antes de reclamar, lembrem-se: _EU AVISEI_!

E lembrem-se também – agora Gabrielle abre um sorriso inocente: Reviews fazem autora feliz. Autora feliz posta rápido e faz capítulos maiores!

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse cap – minha nossa, eu naum sei como ela tem paciência comigo!

E bjus especial para a Lara! Lara, querida, FELIZ ANIVERSAAAAARIO!

**Sheyla Snape: **Serio q vc parou o q tava fzndo pra ler o cap! Nossa! Mto feliz em saber... Olha q legal: esse cap nem vai te tomar mto tempo! Hauhauahauhauahauah!

**Yne-Chan: **Estou no Orkut... mais ou menos, na verdade... O orkut pra mim eh quase a mesma coisa q meu blog: eu tenho soh pra dz q tenho, e td vida q entro prometo q vou dar mais atenção, mas acabo passando meses e meses sem nem em ligar nele! Hehehehehehe! Bjus pra vc e pra sua parte ruim, tb! Huhauhauahuahauauh!

**Kirina-Li: **Ai meu Merlin! Eu acho q naum posso mais sair d casas, d tantas ameaças q ando recebendo! Uhauahuahauhauhuhauhau! Bom, se no cap passado vc keria mais, imagina nesse, q naum dah nem pra passar cinco minutos lendo! Bjus!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Eu! Malvada! Naaaaaaaaaaaaum! Uahauhuhuahuahauahuahau!

**Lara: **Eu sou sacana! Hauhauahauhauhuah! Queria mto ter publicado no fds, mas a Karlinha teve um problema com o pc... Naum pôde me mandar os caps... Mas td bem: quando vc ler, no fds, eh provável q jah tenha três caps disponível.


End file.
